


When the bartender met the alpha triplets

by Tattoolwt



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 66,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tattoolwt/pseuds/Tattoolwt
Summary: As cliché as it might sound, it all changed when he met them.A Styles triplets a/b/o story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome!  
> I've had this book published on Wattpad for about a year, and decided to post it on here too. My Wattpad username is the same as on here (@Tattoolwt) if you would rather read it on there, or check out my other works.
> 
> Happy reading xx

Chapter one

"Hi gorgeous." The man smiled sleazily, slurring a bit on his words.  
"Hello handsome, what can I do for you?" Louis smiled falsely at the customer.  
"How 'bout you give me that ass on this dick," the man smirked, pointing to his jean clad groin.  
"Or," Louis barely resisted to roll his eyes at the crude remark, alphas. "I can get you a vodka tonic on ice, how does that sound?"  
"Nah, I'd rather you-"  
"Leave the bartender the fuck alone is what I would rather see you do." A deep voice sounded from Louis' left, characteristic alpha growl making itself known. Louis squirmed a little, his inner omega keening at an alpha defending him.  
Louis slid a glass of vodka tonic to the man who grumpily took the glass, left a few notes on the bar and then disappeared in the crowd of people surrounding the stage of dancers.  
"Two beers, please." The man with the deep voice said, now standing in the previous mans spot right in front of Louis.  
"I- yeah, sure. Coming right up." Louis said, bending down behind the bar to retrive two bottles from the fridge. He put them down in frot of the man, swiftly uncapping them and pushing them slightly towards him.  
"Cash or tab?" Louis asks, half of his attention already on the other customers crowding around the sleek black bar he was behind.  
"Tab," the mystery man answered, "put it under Styles." He picked up the two bottles and walked away.  
Louis stood stunned for a moment, before resuming to serve customer after customer, occasionally coming across drunk, horny perople trying to hit on him.  
Not long after, the lights dimmed down in the club. Spotlights lighting up the stage, consisting of a small catwalk with a shining pole at the end of it. Louis looked up from where he was wiping down the counter to watch who was going to come out this time, it should be time for the big number soon. Sure enough, the usual, over exited voice came from the speakers surrounding the space, announcing that next up was Diamond, the star of the club.

She walked out on stage in a slutty firefighter costume, strutting down the catwalk to the pole where she began her routine. Louis resumed to wiping the counter, not having much else to do since all the customers were watching Diamond swinging around the pole impressively while bending her body in ways thought impossible.  
Louis looked around, making sure no one was making their way towards the bar. When he saw no one, he turned around so that his back was towards the stage. As sneakily he could, he slipped his phone from his back pocket, checking his messages. He had two texts from his best friend, Niall.

NiNi: Up for a pint or five 2nite?

NiNi: when you off work?

Lou: tonight*

Lou: and my shift ends midnight, if you're still up for going out then I'd love to

Lou: going to need a few after this shift, the creeps keep getting creepier. When you didn't think it could get sleazier I swear

NiNi: great ! See u midnight !

Lou: You* Niall for gods sake you spelled it out before, it's literally two more letters to type

What Niall had to say to that, Louis never got to see. His texting was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. Louis hastily shoved his phone back in his pocket and turned around, praying to every God out there that it wasn't his boss. It wasn't, luckily. It was that stranger with the deep voice.  
"Back for more beers already?" Louis teased.  
The stranger shrugged. "Not really my type." He nodded his head towards the stage.  
"Then what is your type?" Louis asked, bending down to pick up tho bottles of beer.  
"Twinks, like you for example." The stranger smirked, dimple making an appearance.  
Louis placed the bottles on the bar, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am no twink, thank you very much." He huffed.  
"Honey please, you're tiny. A clear twink." The man with the annoyingly handsome face and, apparently, dimples chuckled.  
Louis straightened his back, scowling at the man. "I am actually 5'9", not tiny."  
"Sure you are sweets," the man chuckled, picking up the two bottles in one huge hand, the other digging into the pocket of his dress pants, sliding a business card over the counter towards Louis.  
"Call me," he said simply. Turning around, he disappeared towards the other end of the club.  
Louis looked after him until he could no longer se the mane of dark brown hair before looking down on the card in his hand. He could barley read the thin writing in the dim lightning of the club.  
Edward Styles, CEO of Styles enterprises  
At the bottom of the card was a phone number, printed in black ink on the white card. Louis put the card in his back pocket. Usually when alphas gave him their number he'd usually throw them right into the bin, but something was special with that particular alpha. The lights over the stage went dark, signalling that the show was over, the customers came back towards the bar. Louis braced himself for forty more minutes of getting hit on by horny alphas and the occasional beta.

***

The second the clock struck midnight, Louis tore off his black apron, hanging it up on its hook and sliding out from behind the bar. He picked up his jacket and all but sprinted towards the door, already more than done with the club for the night. When he came outside, he breathed in the chilly night air and texted Niall.  
Lou: just got off work, meet me at The beam?  
Not even a minute later came a reply.  
NiNi: yeah sure, see you in ten

Louis smiled slightly, putting his headphones in his ears he started the ten minute walk from his work, Gemstone, to his and Niall's favorite club, The beam.  
***

Bodies were grinding filthily  against each other. Alpha and omega hormones mixing together in the crowded space, making the air reek. Niall, who had the marks of both his mates on his neck, could dance however much he liked without getting touched by alphas, since he was obviously  mated. Louis on the other hand had alphas approach him every few seconds, asking him to dance with them,  or doing more inappropriate things. He danced with a few of them, who seemed decent and not too far up their own asses, but rejected them when they got too handsy. After a fourth alpha had tried to grab his ass, said alpha may or may not have a sore crotch after Louis kneed him but that's beside the point, he'd had enough of dancing. Louis poked Niall on the shoulder, shouting in his ear to be heard over the music, that he was going to the bar for a drink. Niall nodded, shouting back that he'd meet him there, after he'd visited the loo. Louis pushed his way though the crowded dance floor towards the bar. The alpha to his right shoved the beta boy that he was seemingly chatting up of the chair he was sitting on as soon as he saw Louis, smiling sheepishly he offered the seat to Louis. Louis rolled his eyes but sat down anyway, his feet hurting since he's been standing up practically non stop since he started his shift.   
"Can I get you anything?" The alpha asked, and Louis definitely recognized that voice.  
He turned his head to his right and sure enough, the alpha who offered the seat to him was the same alpha that defended him back at the strip club. Louis just stared at him.  
The alpha, Edward, Louis thinks his name was, waved his hand in front of Louis's face.   
"Hello? Someone inside the cute head of yours?" He asked, and wow when did he become so not douchy?  
"I- sure," Louis answered, stunned. Edward called over the beta bartender, ordering two beers.   
Louis thought for a moment, then turned to the alpha.  
"Are you, like, following me or something?" He asked.  
"Sorry?" The alpha said, scrunching his eyebrows. Then, "You are the most stunning omega I've ever seen, I think I'd remember if I'd met you before, even more if I'd followed you anywhere."  
Now it was Louis's turn to be confused. "But-"  
Then realization seemed to hit the brown haired alpha.  
"Oh, you must've ran into my brother," he explained.  "We're kind of identical."  
"There's more than one of you?" Louis was perplexed to say the least.  
"Well, yeah." The alpha said, who then clearly wasn't Edward who he met earlier. "I'm Harry by the way." He stuck his hand out to Louis.

Reviled that this alpha seemed way more friendly than both his brother and all the other alphas in this club, Louis shook his hand.  
"Louis." He said, trying not to shiver where he sat when he noticed that Harry's enormous hand easily swallowed Louis's tiny one.  
They broke apart first when the bartender placed two bottles in front of them, Louis smiled at him as a thank you before bringing the bottle to his lips. He noticed Harry watching him, eyes crowded with lust and hands gripping his own bottle of beer unnecessarily hard. Louis felt as if the alpha's intense stare should make him feel uncomfortable, but it made him feel safe, cherished. He smiled, somewhat unsure, at Harry who just stared at him, he was about to say something when a blonde head appeared between the two. Louis shifted his gaze from Harry, turning his attention to his best friend.   
"Hey Ni, took you long enough." He teased, poking Niall in the side.  
"Yeah," Niall said, smiling broadly. " Li called. Him and Zee are not happy with me being out clubbing without them, they seem to think that these aren't enough of a sign that I'm taken to keep horny alphas away." He gestured to the to marks he had on both sides of his neck.  
"And you're smiling because..." Louis inquired, not understanding why two angry mates waiting at home was a good thing.  
"Because," Niall explained, still smiling. "They get pretty rough when they're possessive." He winked.  
Louis answered by swatting Niall on the head. "You're such a sneaky slut." He said, but he couldn't suppress his smile, it was typical Niall.  
Harry cleared his throat, not particularly happy with this unknown omega stealing the attention of what he hoped to be his future mate.  
Louis, who kind of forgot Harry was still sitting there, jumped into action at the sound. His omega whined at the disapproving sound coming from the alpha, who's hormones were making him pretty weak in the knees might he add.  
"Oh, right!" He said, gesturing towards Harry. " Niall, this is Harry. Harry, this is Niall, my best friend."  
Niall squinted suspiciously at Harry. "And who exactly may you be, Harry?" He asked, entering protective best friend mode.  
"Niall!" Louis exclaimed. "It's okay, he's safe. Nice even."  
"Oh I feel flattered," Harry said sarcastically. "By all means, don't exaggerate."  
"What I mean," Louis continued, now slightly red in the face. This alpha affected him in ways he haven't experienced before. "Is that he's much nicer than his twin brother, thus far at least." After a few seconds he added, "your brother is quite rude, actually."  
Harry raised one eyebrow, not at all surprised. "Really? How so?"  
"He called me tiny, and a twink." Louis huffed at the memory.  
Harry laughed at that.  
"Babe, he's not wrong." Harry chuckled, "you are quite the twink."  
Louis crossed his arms over his chest again. "Am not!" he said childishly. "I take back you being nice."  
He turned to Niall with a pout in his pink lips. "Niall, tell him I'm not a twink." He whined.  
Niall chuckled , patting Louis on the head. "But Louis you kind of are a twink, no offence."   
"You're mean." Louis stated, hopping of his stool.  
"C'mon Lou I'm joking," Niall gave his best friend a side hug, kissing his cheek as an apology.   
The alpha inside of Harry stirred at this, it took all of his inner strength not to go full alpha mode, no one should kiss the omega's cheeks beside him he thought stubbornly. Lost in his own head, he barely heard the blonde omega announcing that he was heading home.  
Louis nodded, "I'll probably head home too, it's been a long day."  
Harry jumped into action.  
"I guess that Edward's already given you his number if I know my brother right, but here you have mine as well." He rushed out, giving Louis his own business card. Louis took it in his small hand, glancing down at it, smiling.  
"I'll consider to call you, chef Harry styles." He winked at the alpha before he and Niall disappeared into the crowd.  
"Please make sure you do!" Harry shouted after him. I can't wait to tell the others, he thought before he as well strode out of the sweaty club to head home to his brothers to tell them the news, he'd met their mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
Harry jumped into the back of the sleek black Range Rover waiting for him outside of the club.  
"Hi Alex,"he said happily when seated in one of the black leather seats.  
"Good evening sir." Alex, the Styles' driver answered politely from the drivers seat. "Home, I presume?"  
"Yes please, and make it as fast as possible." If Harry had to sit on the news that he met their mate any longer, he would explode. "And I've asked you a million times before, can't you just call me Harry? Sir makes me feel like an old man." He pouted slightly. The car rolled out of the parking lot and drove onto the motorway, heading towards the Styles resident.  
"Sorry sir," Harry could see Alex smiling trough the rearview mirror. "No can do, I'm afraid. My boss has given me clear instructions as what to call you."  
Harry's pout deepened at that. "But your boss is Edward, my brother, he only makes you call me sir because he knows how much I hate it." He whined, not too far from sounding like a five year old who wouldn't get his way.  
Alex just shrugged his shoulders, his eyes strictly focused on the dark road ahead of them.

***

What felt like an eternity later, the car finally rolled up the driveway to the house that Harry called home, more of a mansion in anyone else's eyes. It drove through the black gates with 'Styles' written over it in gold letters. The lights were on everywhere, making the house look very homey.

The car came to a stop right in front of the door, Harry unbuckled his seat belt and got out.

"Thanks for the ride Alex, appreciate it." He smiled and closed the car door, nearly sprinting up the small set of stairs and unlocked the door. It was nearly two in the morning, but since the lights were on he assumed that no one was asleep yet.  
"I'm home!" He shouted, kicking off his Chelsea boots by the door and hastily hanging up his jacket on one of the hooks, before going to search for his brothers.  
He found them eventually, holed up in Edwards home office on the second floor. Marcel was still in his white doctors robe. He hadn't had the time to change after work, since Edward attacked him with the news of who he met as soon as he stepped through the door. The two alphas looked up when Harry came through the door.  
"Ah brother you're home," Edward said, looking very pleased with himself.  
"I have some great news," both of them spoke at the same time.  
"You first, brother." Edward said, leaning back in his office chair. Marcel stood by the side looking very exited.  
"Okay," Harry took a deep breath to try to calm himself before continuing. "I've met our mate, I know it's him. He's just, so right. I don't know how to explain it I just know it's him." Harry blurted out, too exited to form proper words.

If Edward was surprised, he was very good at hiding it. He simply raised one brow, leaning forwards in his chair to look at Harry.  
"Is that so?" He said, "well, it seems we have the same news then brother." He rose from his chair and walked around his desk to lean against the edge of it. "I met him at his work when I was out with a client. I do not approve of his work, too many horny alphas trying to hit on him."  
"To be fair, you too were a horny alpha that in fact hit on him." Marcel said, walking so that he was leaning against the desk next to Edward.  
Edward scoffed, annoyed by his brothers comment. "That's beside the point," he grumbled. "Point is, he couldn't take those beautiful eyes off me, I'm sure he'll call first thing tomorrow."  
"I'm not so sure about that Ed," Harry smirked. "I talked to him at the club tonight. He mentioned meeting you, said you were rude. He will surely call me though, he likes me."  
"It's unfair that both of you have met him and I haven't." Marcel pouted. He would also like to meet the beautiful omega with 'the ocean eyes and the marvelous ass' as Edward had described him when he got home.  
"All in good time, brother." Edward patted him on the shoulder before standing up. "Well, I'll be heading to bed now if I want to have a chance to make it to the office in time in the morning." He stretched and then walked out the door. "And please do be quiet when you go to bed, or I will cut your dicks off." He said without looking back at his brothers.  
"He's so loving," Harry said, shaking his head fondly at the oldest triplet.  
"I know," Marcel said. "It's almost sickening." He then stood up and walked out of the room as well, towards the master bedroom to join his brother.

***

Louis woke up the next day with a pounding headache and a churning stomach. He shot up from his bed and sprinted towards the bathroom connected to his bedroom and threw himself on his knees in front of the toilet, just in time to throw up all the contents in his stomach. He may work as a bartender and literally making a living on alcohol, but he himself could not handle the substance. He never needed to drink a lot to get drunk, or to get a hangover for that matter. Louis groaned, flushing the toilet and standing up to brush his teeth to get rid of the taste of vomit, it was quite frankly the worst taste in the entire world. A soft knock sounded on his bathroom door.

"Lou?" Came Niall's small voice from the other side. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah," Louis answered weakly,  
" 'M just a bit hangover."  
"Poor baby, I'll go fetch some Advil and juice, be right back." He said, his blessed soul talking quietly. Louis's head was going to explode any second now.  
He heard the door to his bedroom close, signalling that Niall had gone to get the painkillers. Louis walked out of the bathroom and fell face first into bed, burying his face in his pillow to block the offending light coming in from the window. It was probably past noon but Louis could not for his life find the energy to care, he didn't have that appointment until three or something anyway. Not long after came a knock on the door before Niall came in and gave him the pills and a glass of apple juice. Louis took them gratefully, swallowing them down and sighing.

"Thanks Ni." He said, smiling tiredly at his best friend. "What time 's it?"  
Niall took his phone from his back pocket and checked the time.  
"1:27pm, been waiting for you to wake up for ages mate. Liam and Zayn went to work hours ago." He chuckled, still talking quietly to not worsen Louis's headache, bless him.  
"I've made pancakes by the way, meet me in the kitchen in ten maybe? We have a bit to discuss about last night." He said, when Louis nodded he left the room to go to the kitchen.

When Louis finally made it to the kitchen, wearing a pair of joggers and a fluffy sweater on that nearly swallowed him, Niall had put pancakes and different toppings on the kitchen island for them to eat. Louis sat down on one end of the counter, a mug of steaming hot tea being placed in front of him by his friend.  
"Thanks Ni, you're the absolute best." He said, digging in on the pancakes.  
Niall only smiled, sitting across from him.  
"So," Niall started. "Are we just going to ignore that you met not one, but two of your future mates in one night?"  
Louis looked up from his food and swallowed. "I know," he sighed. "At first I didn't make the connection to them being my future mates, but I got the feeling that they were special in some way, you know?"  
"Oh I know," Niall smiled, seemingly dreaming away to when he met his own two mates. "I've been there too you know."  
"Right," Louis said. "Do you think that I should call them?" He added after a second of thought.  
Niall thought for a moment before answering. "They're twins, right?" Louis nodded. "So they probably already figured out that both of them met you the same night but on different occasions." Louis nodded again, wondering where Niall were going with this.  
"I think you call them," he decided. "I mean, you're bound to meet up with them sooner or later anyway." Louis nodded again.  
"I only really liked one of them though, the first was kinda rude." He said, then. "That doesn't make me a bad omega, right?"  
"No, not at all." Niall assured his friend, reaching over the counter to take Louis's hand.  
Louis took it, and then gripped it harder when he glanced down at their joined hands.  
"Wait, Niall what the hell happened to your wrist?" He reached out with his other hand to lightly touch the bruised marks there.  
"Oh," Niall also glanced down at his hand. "I told you they tend to get rough when they're possessive." He smirked.  
"Wait," Louis was baffled. "Teddy bear Liam and Greek God Zayn did this to you?"  
"Well yeah," Niall shrugged his shoulders. "They don't take lightly on me coming home in the middle of the night, smelling of alphas that aren't them." He traced the marks with the hand that wasn't still holding Louis's.  
"I woke up this morning, and my hands were cuffed to the headboard, and then all of a sudden Liam was sucking me off and-"  
"Okay stop, stop, stop!' Louis yelled, placing his hands over his ears. "I can't hear you, I can't hear you!" He said loudly, not wanting to risk hearing more than he wanted to know about his best friends sex life.  
Niall cackled loudly, taking his friends hands off his ears. "Alright I'll stop," he said between laughs.  
"Thank you," Louis removed his hands from his ears.  
"I'm surprised you didn't wake up, though." Niall said. "We were quite loud now when I think of it."

"Niall," Louis said. "I love you mate, but I do not want to hear the details about that." He eyed his friend, prepared to cover his ears again if Niall went into detail about that mornings apparent events.  
"But you should feel sorry for me," Niall pouted. "They edged me for like an hour, but they didn't let me come." He looked genuinely sad over the fact. "They just removed the handcuffs, then they left for work."  
"Aww, poor little Ni." Louis said, pouting sarcastically and standing up to put his plate in the sink.  
"Thanks for the food, I'm gonna go text my mates now and try to get the mental images of you cuffed to a bed out of my mind." He said, moving for the kitchen door. "Toodles!"  
Louis moved up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. He picked up his black skinny jeans he had on last night and fetched his phone and the two business cards from its pockets. Looking at the two cards he pondered who he'd text. After a few moments he decided that he'd text Harry. He typed and deleted, typed and deleted, until he ended up with a very awkward and short text.

Lou: Hey I don't know if you remember me, but we met last night at a club

Louis sighed, it sounded so stupid but it was the best he could come up with. Holding his breath, he pressed send before he had the time to change his mind. A minute later came a reply.

Haz: hi love, of course I remember you. Don't be silly

Louis smiled slightly, that could've gone a lot worse.

Lou: I was wondering if you'd like to take a coffee or something later?

Haz: I'd love to, darling. Just text me when and were and I'll be there.

Lou: Great! How about the Starbucks that's near the hospital? I'm going there in like an hour, I can meet you there after?

The answer came immediately after he sent that text.

Haz: Why are you going to the hospital?

Haz: Are you sick?

Haz: What's wrong baby? Tell me

Louis was a bit chocked at the reaction, hurrying to type back.

Lou: No, no it's nothing. I'm just going there for a usual check up

Lou: Nothing to worry about, promise

Haz: Okay good love, gave me quite the scare there

Lou: Sorry, didn't mean to

Haz: It's okay baby, as long as you're okay. I'll meet you at the Starbucks by the hospital in two hours then

Lou: that's good, and thank you.

Haz: for what, darling?

Lou: you know, for caring

Haz: Darling, now when I've met you, I will take care of you and care for you until the day that I die, that's a promise.  
Lou: that's so sweet of you

Lou: I gotta get ready, see you in a few hours.

***

Louis pulled up in front of the hospital, parking at his usual spot at the far left. He sighed before exiting and locking his car, here we go. He walked through the sliding doors to the reception, smiling when he saw a familiar head of blonde hair.  
"Hello Perrie," he said. The girl behind the reception desk looked up, her face lightning up when she saw the boy.  
"Oh Louis darling, hi." She said happily. "How are you today?"  
"I'm fine," Louis shrugged his shoulders. "So much has happened these past twenty four hours, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
She chuckled, "you have to tell me sometime." She said. "We'll need to take a coffee or something soon, catch up you know."  
"I'd love that," Louis smiled, Perrie was so sweet. She was probably one of his closest friends, after Niall of course. She was by far his closest beta friend at least.  
"You're here for your 3pm appointment with Dr. Hemmings I take it?" She asked, tapping away on the computer in front of her.  
"I am," Louis nodded.  
"Well, I'll check you in. Go sit in the waiting room, he'll be with you shortly." She smiled.  
"Thank you, I'll take you up on that coffee soon." He said before walking over to the waiting room, taking a seat on one of the ugly blue couches there.  
A few minutes passed, then he saw Dr. Hemmings round the corner.  
"Louis," he smiled. "Good to see you again mate."  
Louis stood up and walked towards the man. "Yeah, good to see you again Luke." He smiled, shaking Dr. Hemmings outstretched hand.  
"If you'd follow me," Luke said, walking down the long hallway until they reached his room.  
He sat down in his office chair, Louis sitting on the other side of his desk.  
"I'm thinking that we do the usual check up, hopefully we don't find anything new." Luke said, looking at Louis's medical papers on his computer. "And if everything looks fine, we book another appointment in two months, sound good?"  
"Yeah, sound good." Louis nodded.  
"Okay so," Luke printed some paper and looked at it briefly, then standing up. "We'll go down a floor, you do a ECG test, and then we go back here to look at the results together."

Louis nodded, also standing up. They went out of Luke's office and walked down the long hallway.  
Louis isn't a clumsy person per say, it's just that he always seem to do clumsy things.  
And since Louis is Louis, he doesn't pay attention and walks straight into a strong chest while rounding a corner. The collision sends him straight to the floor, landing on his bum.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" He heard a voice from above him.  
Louis looked up to see who he ran straight into and- no you can't be serious.  
"Are you serious? How many of you are there?" Louis exclaimed.  
Instead of getting to his feet, Louis lays down flat on the floor in front of the man he had ran into, with the green eyes and brown hair. Dressed in a white robe with the name tag stuck to the chest pocket reading 'Marcel Styles, Neurologist.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Louis sat with wide eyes, starring at the two alphas in front of him.  
The third brother, the doctor, didn't look very similar to his other two brothers, but it was close. The doctor had short hair that was jelled back, quite the contrast to Harry who had a head full of curls and Edward who had loose curls down to his shoulders. Black glasses adorned his handsome face, framing his green eyes very nicely. His name was Marcel, which was a suiting name for the man, thought Louis.

"What's the matter darling?" Harry asked, studying Louis's stunned face.  
"I- I don't-" Louis stuttered, before gathering himself. He took a few deep breaths.  
"Okay," he said, looking between the two brothers. "We need to get one thing straight."  
"And what's that sweets?" The doctor, Marcel, asked.  
"How many of you are there?" Louis asked, gaze flicking between the two. "I don't think I can handle more of you popping up from nowhere."  
Harry chuckled. "Three darling, we're triplets." He explained.  
"Oh." Louis bit his bottom lip in thought. Three alphas to please? Is that even possible?  
"Please don't- don't do that sweets," Marcel stuttered slightly.  
"Do what?" Louis asked, tilting his head slightly in question.  
Marcel blushed. "Don't bite your lip like that, makes me all hot and bothered and I still have a few hours left back at the hospital."  
"Oh," he said, letting go of his bottom lip. "Uh, sorry?"  
"It's alright sweets," Marcel smiled, shifting slightly in his seat.  
"So," Harry said, breaking the borderline awkward silence. "When are you moving in?"  
Louis spluttered, almost choking on the hot chocolate he was drinking. "Excuse me, what?"  
"Well, you know." He said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. "Even if no one has said it, it's pretty clear."  
"That you are our mate, and we are yours." Marcel filled in. "Since that's out of the way, why not just get things moving? Literally."  
"Yeah maybe," Louis sighed, getting slightly annoyed at the nonchalance of these alphas. "But do you really expect me to just up and leave my current home? I don't even know where you guys live, am I supposed to just leave my job and my friends?" He exclaimed.

The alphas looked kind of baffled at the previously seemingly shy omegas outburst, but Harry stood his ground.  
"Yes darling, we do." He said, not really getting what the problem was.  
"But you don't have to do it right now." Marcel said quickly, elbowing his brother and looking at him in a way that said 'be nice.'  
"No I won't," Louis crossed his arms, his hot chocolate all forgotten and getting cold. He couldn't believe the nerve of these alphas, ugh.  
"But you will eventually?" Marcel asked. Dreading a rejection from the gorgeous boy in front of him, who apparently was his mate which he couldn't really grasp, because what did he do to deserve that angel?  
Louis thought for a moment, before speaking. "Where do you guys even live? Let's start there."  
"Well," Harry started, looking very hopeful. ""Why tell you when we can show you?"  
When Louis didn't say anything, he continued. "How about dinner this Friday? That gives you two days to figure out what you want to do."  
Louis pondered the proposal for a moment. "Dinner at your place?" He asked, the alphas both nodded excitedly. They kind of resembled happy puppies, which Louis had to admit was pretty cute. "Okay." He said finally. "Dinner at your place this Friday."  
"Great!" Marcel beamed.  
"We'll pick you up at seven," Harry added. "Just text me your address."  
Louis nodded, looking down on his phone laying on the table. It was 5:34pm.  
"I gotta go," he said standing up. "My roommates probably want me back for dinner."  
The twins nodded, also standing up.  
"Alright darling," Harry leaned down and kissed Louis's cheek, making the smaller boy blush.  
"See you Friday," Marcel said, choosing to kiss Louis's hand gently instead, which made Louis blush even more.  
"I- yeah see you then." He said, hurrying out of the café and drove home to his roommates.

***

"You are what?!" Niall exclaimed, starring at his best friend with a dropped jaw.  
"I'm going to their place on Friday, we're going to eat dinner together." Louis said for what felt like the eleventh time.  
"But- but-" Niall were, for once, lost for words.  
"Close your mouth before you catch flies babe." Zayn, one of Niall's mates, chuckled.  
Niall quickly closed his mouth, but kept starring at Louis like he had grown a extra head or something.  
"Ni it's fine, I'm sure the three of them will be nice enough for one dinner." Louis said.  
"Are there three of them?!" Niall nearly shouted again, dropping his fork which fell to the floor, splattering mashed potatoes everywhere.  
"Niall!" Both Zayn and Liam shouted, making the blond omega jump.  
"Sorry," Niall pouted. He got to the floor, picking up his fork and wiping it of on a napkin before getting to clean up the mess he made.  
When Niall resurfaced, he got a kiss from Liam as a reward. "Good boy," Liam muttered against the omegas lips, making him blush.  
Zayn, who apparently felt left out, turned his omegas face towards him, kissing him slowly.  
Louis cleared his throat loudly at this. "Okay, I feel like I'm intruding on something personal, and I'm going to my room before I barf." He stood up and picked up his plate, rinsing it off and putting it in the sink, before heading for the stairs to his room.  
"It's good that you finally met your alphas, maybe they can sort out that sass of yours, Tomlinson!" Zayn shouted after him.  
Louis laughed at that. "I'd like to see them try!" He shouted back, heading to his room and closing the door.

***

"Edward!" Harry shouted as soon as he was through the front door. "You home?"  
"Jesus Harry," Edward said, walking out from the kitchen, joggers low on his hips and no shirt. "Be a little louder, why don't you?"  
"Are you free Friday night?" Harry asked, ignoring his brother's remark.  
Edward rubbed at his tired eyes. "I was planning to wo-"  
"Well, too bad." Harry interrupted him. "Louis is coming over for dinner on Friday, so you'll have to cancel work."  
"When?" Was the only thing Edward said.  
"We're going to pick him up at seven," Marcel answered.  
"I'm going to have to work later than that," Edward argued, crossing his arms over his bare chest.  
"Well, you could either end work at half past six, and pick him up on your way home. Or, you could end work at five, going home to help me prepare dinner, your choice." Harry challenged, already knowing what his twin would choose.  
"Since when did you get so bossy?" Edward asked. Harry just looked at him, waiting. "Okay fine." Edward scoffed, rolling his forest green eyes. "I'll pick him up at seven."  
"Great!" Harry beamed, he loved when he got his way. "I'll text you his address. "  
"Yeah, yeah." Edward waved his hand, moving down one of the many hallways. "I'm going to work out, kindly do not disturb me." He said, not looking back at them.  
"I'll go start on dinner," Harry said. "Does pan-Seared salmon with tomato pesto sound okay?"  
Marcel nodded enthusiastically, he absolutely loved Harry's food. The perks of having a brother who had his own chain of fancy restaurants.

***

The days passed slowly, Louis tried to distract himself from thoughts of that Friday with working, but it didn't really work. He was nervous to say the least. It was currently Thursday night, and he was once again behind the black bar in the dim lit club.  
All his nerves for tomorrow night had transferred into energy, he served drinks left and right, doing it twice as quick as his usual pace. He had currently worked for two hours, and not once had someone hit on him. The triplets scents had to be lingering on his skin, he though. But, apparently not.  
"Hey pretty boy." A voice said from behind him. He turned around, facing the bar and the person who spoke to him. It was a girl, tall and with shoulder length vibrant red hair, an alpha. "You and me, my place. What do you say?" She winked.  
"Sorry love," Louis said, simultaneously pouring up a raspberry mojito in a glass. "I don't play for that team."  
The alpha female looked slightly confused, not understanding what that meant. Louis sighed, sliding the raspberry mojito across the bar to a female beta a few seats down.  
"I'm gay," he clarified, starting on another drink for another customer while talking. "Homosexual, a friend of Dorothy."  
The girl stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Well, if you change your mind" she put a napkin on the bar with a number scribbled on it. "Here's my number." She turned around and left.  
"Jesus." Louis muttered to himself, picking up the napkin and binning it.

***

Eventually, Friday afternoon arrived, to Louis's dread.  
"Niall what do I do?" Louis asked, looking torn.  
He had a towel around his waist, fresh out of the shower and feeling unbearably nervous.  
"Everything's fine Lou," Niall tried to comfort his friend.  
"Nothing's fine, Niall." Louis groaned. "They'll be here in an hour and I don't even know what to wear!"  
"Calm down Lou," Niall patted him on the shoulder. "I'll help you."  
He padded over to Louis's closet, shifting through his shirts and sweaters hanging neatly, sorted after colour.  
"You're such a neat freak." He chuckled fondly, taking out a maroon and grey sweater, scanning it thoughtfully. "This could work." He muttered, more to himself than to Louis.  
Niall threw the sweater to him along with a pair of grey Calvin Kleins and black skinny jeans.  
"There," he said looking proud. "Try it on now, c'mon." He shooed Louis towards his bathroom.  
"Alright, alright." Louis said, letting Niall push him into the bathroom.  
Louis put on the underwear, and then struggled for a good two minutes to get the skinny jeans over his ass, before slipping on the shirt. He blow dried his hair next, styling into a soft fringe. When he was happy with his appearance, he stepped into his bedroom, where Niall sat on the bed waiting.  
"Oh la la," Niall said, stepping up to Louis. "Twirl for me princess." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Stop it you creep," Louis swatted him on the head, before turning in a circle. "You happy?" He said when he was face to face with Niall once again.  
"Very," Niall smiled. "You look very hot and if I wasn't mated I'd definitely fuck you."  
"Niall!" Two voices sounded from downstairs.  
"Their alpha hearing, I swear." Niall sighed. "Gets mighty annoying, they can hear everything." He muttered quietly.  
"Yes we can!" Came the voices again. "And if you're not down here in the next five seconds, I'm coming up there to spank your arse!" Came Zayn's voice.  
"Gotta go mate," Niall rushed out, already moving for the door. "You look good, now go get those alphas!" He shouted, already halfway down the hallway.  
Louis's phone suddenly vibrated where it was on his nightstand, charging. He went over to it and pressed the home button to light up the screen, it was a text, from an unknown number.

Unknown: we're at your place in five sweets, be ready xx - Marcel

Louis immediately put the number into his contact under the name Marcie.

Lou: okay see you then xx

Then he decided to type out another message.

Lou: how did you get my number by the way?

Marcie: Edward gave it to me, we're on your street now xx

Lou: oh okay, and I'll be down in a sec x

Louis hurried down the stairs and into the hall. He pulled on a pair of white high top converse and threw on a coat to protect himself from the November cold.  
"I'm leaving!" He shouted to the empty looking penthouse, his friends probably somewhere doing the nasty. He picked up his wallet and keys from the side table and then he was out the door.  
He stepped out of the revolving door and into the chilly air, his breath showing up with every puff of air. It didn't take long to spot them. In front of the entrance stood both Marcel and Edward, leaning against a black 2018 Chevrolet Corvette Z06. Louis didn't know much about cars, but he didn't need to be a car expert to know that this sports car was very expensive. Edward was in a very sharp all black suit with a black dress shirt underneath. He looked very, very, good, Louis licked his lips slowly. Marcel was still in his white doctors robe, a light blue button up underneath and white hospital pants. Louis did not know how he still managed to look that good in it, he just made it work.

"Hello baby," Edward stepped forward, kissing him on the cheek. "Ready to go?"  
All Louis could do was nod, lost for words. Edward put his large hand on the small of Louis's back, leading him to the passenger seat of the car, Marcel opening the door for the boy.  
"Thank you," Louis smiled at Marcel who blushed. He got into the low car, Edward bending down over him to fasten his seatbelt for him, kissing his cheek again when he drew back. Marcel climbed into the backseat, sitting in the middle seat so that he'd be able to lean forward and speak with Louis. Edward went around the car, settling down in the drivers seat and started to drive down the dark road.  
"You live in a very fancy building for a bartender," Edward stated casually.  
"Well that's a bit rude, don't you think?" Louis answered, not missing a beat.  
"Well," Edward shrugged his shoulders, not taking his eyes off the road. "It's the truth."  
Louis crossed his arms. "If you must know, I live there with my three friends." He said, looking out the window.  
"And who might these friends be?" Edward asked.  
"It's my friend Niall and then it's Liam and Zayn, his alphas."  
The car jerked suddenly, causing Louis to hit his head on the window.  
"What happened?" He exclaimed, expecting them to have hit an animal or something.  
"You live with two other alphas?!" Edward exclaimed, his eyes flashing in a blood red color for a split second, he was mad, beyond so.  
"Yes, I do!" Louis shouted back. "Two mated alphas, Edward!"  
The car jerked again, Edward clearly not being able to drive with the extreme anger he was feeling, that's where Marcel decided to step in.  
"Edward."He gripped his brother's shoulder tightly, speaking with all the power and authority he could muster. "Pull over, now."  
Edward pulled over the car, slowing down and then stopping. All three of them were breathing heavily, Edwards knuckles white with how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. Louis looked over at the alpha next to him hesitantly, it was the first time he'd seen him this mad.  
"Edward..?" He tried carefully, slowly reaching his hand out to touch the others shoulder, as if touching a scared animal. "Are you-"  
"Yes," Edward snapped, jaw tight and looking straight forward. "I am marvelous, let's get to dinner."

Marcel unbuckled his seat belt, exiting the car. Not even a second later the door to the drivers seat opened. "I'm driving the rest of the way." He stated, unbuckling Edwards seatbelt as well.  
Edward did not protest at all, just exited the car and re-entered it in Marcel's previous spot. Marcel buckled in behind the wheel and put the car in motion again.  
The space inside the car was in complete silence, the tension could've been cut with a knife. Louis sat starring out the window, thinking. A part of him wanted to apologise to Edward, his alpha, for displeasing him. The other part wanted to slap him in that pretty face of him for getting angry at him for simply living with his friends, his very much mated friends might he add.  
After what felt like a year and a half, but probably really was like ten minutes, they finally reached the Styles residence. Louis was in awe at the breathtaking house, it managed to look homey, even if it was gigantic.  
The very second Marcel stopped the car, Edward was out and inside the house. Marcel just shook his head, walking around the car and opening the door for Louis.  
"Thanks," he said, starring at the house.  
"You alright there, sweets?" Marcel chuckled, leading the boy inside with a hand on the middle of his back.  
"Yeah," Louis said dreamily. "It's just- it's huge."  
Harry greeted them at the door. "Are you going to slap me if I say something along the lines of 'you know what they say, big house big di-"  
"If you finish that sentence, I will without a doubt punch you in the dick." Louis smiled sweetly at him, having snapped out of his dreamy state, back to his sassy self.  
"Um-" Harry speaks quite stunned, this omega changed mood faster than he changed underwear in the morning. "Dinner's ready?" It came out more as a question than a statement.  
The three of them proceeded to the dining room. Where Harry had set the table nicely. There were black vases with red roses set upon a dark red table cloth, and four sets of plates.  
"Too much?" Harry asked nervously, wanting to please and impress his future mate.  
"No," Louis smiled up at him. "Perfect."  
Harry let out a breath of relief , holding the chair out for Louis before settling in the char in front of the boy, Marcel sitting beside the omega.  
"Um," Louis started, looking down at his hands. "Where's Edward?"  
"In the gym " Harry answered. "Wanted to blow off some steam, I think."  
"Oh," Louis was quiet for a few moments. "Was it something I did?" His inner omega was feeling very sad that he'd done something to upset his alpha.  
"Oh no sweets," Marcel placed his hand on Louis's thigh under the table, stroking it soothingly. "It's just Edward being stupid and overreacting."  
"You sure?" Louis asked in a small voice, glancing up innocently at the youngest alpha through his long lashes.  
Marcel swallowed hard, desperately trying to get the inappropriate pictures of the omega on his knees looking at him in that way, out of his mind. "Yes, I'm sure."  
"I say we eat," Harry clasped his hands together. "Before it gets cold."  
He stood up, taking the omegas plate and putting food on it before placing it back in front of the boy.  
"Thank you Haz," Louis smiled at the alpha.  
"No problem darling," he smiled back.  
When everyone had food on their plate, the sound of someone coming down the stairs sounded. A few seconds later Edward entered the room, a black dress shirt with 'Styles' written on the left side and black dress pants on. His long hair was wet from his shower a few minutes ago. He sat down beside Harry, serving himself some food.

"So," he said, smiling at Louis. "Tell us all about your roommates."  
Louis put down his fork, drinking some of the red wine he had in front of him. "Well," he said. "Niall is my best friend, and his alphas are my very close friends. They're CEOs over the same company so they're pretty wealthy, and since I live on a bartender salary, they let me live with them."  
"But not for long," Harry said, almost as if to see if Louis would protest.  
"But I can't just leave them," Louis sighed.  
"Well, why not?" Marcel asked. "You have us now, we can easily support you, you won't even need to work anymore."  
"We'd rather if you'd not anyway," Harry added. "Too many horny alphas at your workplace."  
"You want me to quit work as well?" Louis questioned. "But I want to make my own money."  
"And what on earth would you need to do that for?" Edward asked, looking at the omega. "We're going to spoil you rotten. Buy you all the pretty clothes you want, travel anywhere you want. What do you possibly need to make your own money for?"  
"What if I decide to leave you?" Louis challenged. "How would I be able to find a place to live and support myself and my pups, do you expect?"  
"Your pups you say?" Edward smirked. "I surely hope you're not planning to make babies with anyone else than us."  
Louis blushed, realizing what he'd said. "Well," he didn't know what to say.  
"If you decide to suddenly leave us in the future," Marcel jumped in. "We're going to give you money to do so."   
"Really? You'd do that?" Louis asked, a bit surprised.  
"Of course," Marcel shrugged his shoulders. "Wouldn't want our mate and kids not having anywhere to go, now would we?" He winked at the omega.  
"Should we maybe move on to the real reason why we're all here?" Harry asked, looking between the omega and his brothers. "You living here with us." He added when he saw the confused look on the boy's face.  
"Have you thought more about it?" Marcel asked.  
"Yeah I have," Louis admitted. "And I have a proposition for you."  
"And what's that?" Edward asked, leaning forward over the table slightly.  
"I live here for a week. If I like it, I stay. If I don't like it, I return to my current home." Louis said, proud over his idea.  
"One week is way too short, three weeks." Edward said.  
"No way," Louis would not live here for three weeks straight, he didn't even know these alphas. "One week."  
"I'm open for a compromise," Edward was skilled with bargaining, he worked with it for God's sake. "Two and a half weeks."  
"That's not even a compromise, you literally went down three and a half days." Louis huffed.  
"Well," Edward clasped his hands together upon the table. "How about two weeks then? And if you don't like it after the two weeks you can go home, and we'll continue with small dinner dates and so on for a while."  
"Fine, two weeks." Louis didn't want to admit it, but he didn't really think he'd be able too keep away from these three alphas even if he tried.  
"Great!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. "I'll drive you home tonight, and then one of us can pick you up tomorrow, that way you'll have time to pack a bag and everything. Then we start the two weeks tomorrow, meaning you will leave Saturday in two weeks." He did some counting in his head before adding. "That'll be December 3rd."  
"Sounds great Haz," Louis smiled at the exited alpha, he was so cute.  
"Now when that's settled, how does a movie and popcorn sound?" Marcel asked.  
There were murmurs of agreement, and with that the four of them piled into the living room, putting on a cozy movie and cuddled together in front of the TV.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

What about us?"

"Shut up Niall."

"What about everything we've been through?"

"This isn't High School Musical, Ni."

"And what about me?"

"I swear to God Niall, one more line from that song and I will slap you."

"Okay," Niall grinned. "I'll stop."

"Thank you," Louis sighed, pulling his duffle bag higher up on his shoulder. "I better go now, Haz said he'll be here any minute."

"Can I have a final hug before you leave me forever?" Niall pouted, bringing forward the puppy dog eyes. He'd probably learned the look from Liam, Louis thought.  
"I won't leave you forever Niall, I'll move back here in two weeks."  
"Yes and I'm Beyoncé." The blond said, rolling his eyes. "Come on Lou, you've fallen head over heels for those three, we both know it. Now I demand a hug before my best friend is abandoning me."  
"Fine," Louis sighed at his overdramatic friend. He pulled the blond omega in an embrace, squeezing him tightly.  
No matter how annoying he got, Louis still loved him and would miss him very much these coming two weeks.  
After a few seconds Louis tried to pull away from their hug, but Niall still held on tight.  
"Ni," he said, trying to pry the other omega's hands off him. "It's time to let go.

Niall just tucked his head in Louis shoulder, mumbling. "I'll never let go, Jack."

Smack!

"Ow!" The blond exclaimed, rubbing the spot on his head where Louis had slapped him. "What'd you do that for?"  
"Titanic, Niall?" He said, looking at his fellow omega. "Really?"  
"Well, Niall shrugged. "It is a good movie."  He let go of Louis, taking a small step back.  
At that Louis's phone buzzed in his hand, he glanced down at it, and then up at Niall.  
"Harry is outside, I gotta go." He said, tugging on his shoes and opening the front door.  
"I'll miss you!" Niall shouted after him.  
"I won't miss your High School Musical singing ass!" Louis shouted back, walking towards the elevators.

"Mean!"

Louis smiled for himself, walking inside the elevator and went down to the entrance hall of the extravagant apartment building he lived in. When he exited the building he saw Harry leaning against a striking blue sports car. How many cars did these triplets own, seriously?  
Harry stepped forwards when he saw Louis, greeting him with a kiss on his cheek. The triplets had yet to kiss the omega on the lips, they wanted to be sure that he wanted them to before they took that step in their relationship.

"Hello darling, how are you?" He said against Louis's ear, before straightening up again.  
Louis blushed slightly at the gesture, a warm and fuzzy feeling awakening in his stomach.  
"I'm good, thanks." He said, voice wavering a bit. "You?"  
"I am great love, thank you for asking." Harry smiled.

He opened the door to the passenger seat for the omega, closing it when he'd sat down in the black leather seat. Harry walked around the car to the driver's side, taking a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves before opening the door and climbing in.  
Harry started up the car, glancing at the omega by his side out of the corner of his eye. Louis sat with his hands in his lap, wringing them together in his lap nervously. The alpha placed a large hand on one of the boy's thighs to try and calm him. Louis jumped slightly at the touch, settling back in his seat when he saw what had touched him.  
"You sure you're alright, love?" Harry asked, taking his eyes of the road for a second to glance at the boy.  
"Yeah, I'm just-" Louis swallowed, trying to put a sentence together. "I'm just a bit nervous is all."   
"That's understandable," Harry said. "I can assure you they you'll be fine, we won't make you do anything you don't want to. Whatever happens, happens."  
Louis nodded, feeling slightly better.  
"I might as well warn you, Edward is probably going to ask you a few things tonight at dinner." Harry continued, eyes on the road.  
"Oh?" Louis said. "What things?"  
"Well," Harry paused for a few seconds. "Edward likes having control over things. He will probably like to know a few things about you and he'll probably just ask them plainly, it can come across as a bit rude."  
"What kind of things?" Louis asked suspiciously, glancing at the alpha beside him.  
"Well," Harry said again, hesitating a bit. "He'll probably want to know when your heat is due, if you take suppressants and so on."  
"That's not too bad," Louis hummed, expecting something worse. "It's not like he's demanding to see my medical records or something," he joked.  
"Well..." Harry drew out, giving Louis an unsure smile. "He'd probably want to see them too."  
"I was joking!" Louis exclaimed, "are you for real? Can he ask that?"  
Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't be too surprised."

Louis didn't hear what he said after that, he just wished he had kept his mouth shut. They couldn't make him tell them anything, or could they? Louis's brain was going a thousand miles an hour. They could technically use their alpha voice on him to make him tell them, but they wouldn't do that, right? Harry had said that they wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want to, he'd be okay. I'll be okay, It's okay, Louis kept telling himself.

"Hello? Are you there?" A squeeze to his thigh made him startle.  
"What?" Louis said.  
Harry glanced at him, still driving.  
"You kind of zoned out there for a moment." He said, smiling.  
Louis shook his head to clear it. "I'm fine, I was just thinking."  
"About?" Harry asked.  
"Nothing important," Louis promised, looking out the window. "Are we there soon?" He asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Yeah," Harry looked at the digital clock by the speedometer. "We're there in five minutes."  
Louis nodded in understanding, glancing  out the window again.

 

***

"Ed please don't scare him away." Marcel pleaded to his older brother, who stood by his desk in his home office, looking over some papers.  
"What do you mean by that, baby brother?" He said, most of his attention of the papers in front of him.  
"Well," Marcel began a bit hesitantly. "In the past when we've had omegas over, you're acting like its some kind of work interview. You ask them a million personal questions without any form of warm up, it feels so detached. You should get to know them a bit before asking if they eat suppressants."  
"But then how am I supposed to get to know them?" Edward quizzed. "If I can't ask them questions to get to know them, what am I supposed to do?"  
"You can begin with questions like 'where did you grow up?' Or 'do you have any siblings?' Not 'so, when is your next heat?''" Marcel said, remembering much too well all their previous dinners with potential mates who'd ran off after Edward ambushed them with these questions.  
"But that's so boring." Edward huffed, looking at his younger brother like he'd gone mad.  
"It may be boring, but at least it won't make potential mates run away from us after one dinner date." Marcel turned to walk out of the room. "Louis will be here any minute now, be nice."  
Edward just sighed, returning to his work.

***

A few minutes later the sound of a door unlocking sounded through the house, Harry and Louis had arrived. Marcel hurried to the door to great them, smiling at the small omega.  
"Hello sweets," he hugged the boy, kissing his cheek.  
"Hey Marcie," Louis giggled at the attention he was getting.  
The alpha raised a brow, looking at him. "Marcie?" He questioned.  
"Well, you three call me nicknames, so for now that's mine for you." Louis explained.  
"I see," Marcel smiled at the boy, he was so damn cute.  
"Hello Louis," came a voice from somewhere.

Louis glanced towards the stairs leading to the upper floor, Edward was on his way down.

"Hey Eddie," Louis smiled at the alpha, checking him out in his suit. "You look very sharp."  
"Why thank you baby," Edward smiled broadly. He loved it when someone complimented his suits. "It's a dark purple number from Armani's new collection. I'm glad you like it."  
Harry who noticed that Louis still had his bag slung over his shoulder took the bag from the boy.  
"Let me take that for you, darling. I'll place it in our bedroom." With that he strode up the stairs and out of sight.  
"I'm sleeping in your room?" Louis said to no one in particular really, but since both Marcel and Edward still stood there they heard him.  
"If you want your own room we will give you one, but let's not decide that yet." Marcel said, masking his slight hurt that the omega didn't seem to want to sleep in their room.  
"Okay," was all Louis came up with as an answer.  
It was quiet for a few moments before Edward decided to speak.  
"Well, how about we watch a movie or something before dinner?" He suggested.  
"I'd love to," Louis said gratefully. A movie would give him time to figure out things to say to the triplets and how to avoid that specific question he did not want to answer.  
"That settles it then, to the living room." Marcel said, putting a hand at the small of Louis's back, guiding him towards the room with the television.  
"What do you want to watch?" Louis asked the two brothers as they sat down in the plush sofa.  
"You decide sweets, you're the guest after all." Marcel smiled.  
"Okay," Louis took the remote from the bespectacled alpha, scrolling through Netflix.  
After a few minutes he stopped at a movie. "How about this?"  
It was 'The beauty and the Beast' with Emma Watson.  
"Yes, she's an amazing actress." Marcel said at once.  
"Oh, you like her?" Louis said, looking at the alpha. He tried to not feel jealous, it was a stupid thing to get jealous over anyway, they weren't even together yet.  
"I have ever since the Harry Potter movies, she's really good." Marcel smiled, Edward hummed in agreement.  
"The beauty and the beast it is then." Edward said, clicking on the movie.

Just as the movie started to play, Harry came into the room and sat next to Edward. They watched silently, commenting here and there on the movie, but otherwise sat quiet. It as very cozy, Louis thought.  
When the movie ended, Harry stood up and stretched.  
"I'd better start on dinner," he decided, glancing at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room.  
"Do you want help?" Louis asked immediately, wanting to be to as much assistance as possible.  
"If you want, I'd love some company." Harry said.  
"Great, led the way then." Louis said, following the middle alpha out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

The days flew by. The weather was getting steadily colder, it was soon December after all.  
Louis had to admit, he really enjoyed living with these alphas. He'd always thought about himself as an independent, strong omega who didn't need no alpha to get through life. A part of him almost wanted to not like it, to prove a point, he could manage by himself if he wanted to.

It was currently November 26th, meaning that half of this trial period thingy was done, half to go. Louis didn't really know how to feel. He didn't want this to be over, but he did not want to make a decision either. What would he do when this week was over? Next Sunday he'd have to move out, or he would stay with them. That would also mean mating, was Louis ready to be mated? Louis did not know.

"Lou, you wanna help with dinner?" Came Harry's voice from downstairs.  
"Yeah, coming!" Louis shouted back, rising from where he'd sat at the window seat in the master bedroom, gazing out the window at the forest outside. (In media)The mansion the triplets lived in seemed to be surrounded by forest, it had to be a few miles from town, Louis thought.

He stretched his arms before padding down stairs, his fluffy socks making it kind of slippery to walk. Harry was waiting for him in the kitchen, bending over a cook book.  
Louis sneaked up behind him, his socks making him very quiet. When he was just behind the taller man, Louis pinched him in the side at the same time as he shouted "boo!"  
The tall alpha jumped visibly, turning around to defend himself. When he turned around and only saw the tiny omega, he surged forward and captured the boy between his long arms.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" He said playfully, picking up the omega bridal style and placing him on the kitchen island.  
"Pretty much so, yeah." Louis answered between giggles.  
"Oh I'll show you funny." And with that harry started to tickle the blue eyed boy, hands traveling up and down his ribs.  
"No Hazza stop!" Louis squeaked between laughters. "Eddie! Marcie! Help!"  
Harry didn't stop, not even when he heard the sound of the kitchen door sliding open.  
"Well, well. What do we have here?" Edward said teasingly, crossing his arms over his chest,  
"Help me!" Louis shouted between giggles, Harry had stopped tickling him so ruthlessly, but he hadn't stopped.  
"You made the mess, sweets. Pay the price." Marcel answered, trying to hide his laughter to keep up with his faux annoyed act.  
"I'm sorry Haz, please I'm- I'm so sorry!" Louis got out, still laughing.  
Harry stopped, fingers going to his chin as to stroke an imaginary beard in thought. "I guess I'll accept your apology," he said.  
"Thank you Haz," Louis flung his arms around the alpha'a neck, kissing his cheek.  
"But," Harry added, pausing for dramatic effect. "It will cost you."  
"And what exactly will it cost me?" Louis asked, looking with fond eyes at the goofy alpha.  
"You sitting you pretty arse here in the kitchen while I make dinner, and a kiss." Harry answered, looking smug.  
"That's all?" Louis questioned. "I'll take it. You could've gotten a snog or something for that, aim higher my friend."  
"But then I'd-" he started But Louis interrupted.  
"Ah, ah. I've already accepted your last offer, you can't change it now."  
"Damn it," Harry whispered under his breath.  
"Aww poor Haz don't be sad." Louis cooed. "Do you want that kiss or not, I'd suggest you take it now."

At that Harry swooped down, kissing the omega softly square on the lips. They'd gotten farther on the kissing front since he'd moved in. During Louis's third night at the mansion, a particularly romantic dinner, the thee triplets had shared their first real kiss with the omega. It was a magical night.  
Only when Edward cleared his throat, did the pair separate.

"As I was about to say before you began eating each other up," he said looking at the two. "I've been playing nice these past few days, sugar. But before I allow this relationship trial we're having, I need some real answers from you." He flicked over his gaze to the small boy, piercing his blues with his own greens.  
Louis could not find any words to this, he could feel his heart racing in his chest. After a moment he nodded his head slightly.   
"Okay," he said in a small voice.  
"I'll be starting with why you were at the hospital for a 'regular checkup' a few weeks ago." He put his up his index and middle finger, gesturing quotation. "For some reason I don't really believe it to have been a regular health checkup, and some straight up honesty from you is long overdue." And with that he turned around and left the room.

Louis just stared after him, what just happened? What other things did he want to know? But most importantly, what was he going to answer?   
"You seem awfully quiet darling," Harry said a while later, looking over at the small boy from where he stood by the stove, Louis had not moved since Edward had left. "Everything alright?"  
"What? Oh, yeah." Louis said dazedly, lost in his own head. "Just thinking."  
"I see," Harry stirred the asparagus soup that they would have as a first course. "What Edward said shook you up, didn't it? Made you nervous about what to come."  
Louis shifted uncomfortably where he was sat at the kitchen counter. "Kind of, yeah." He admitted.  
"I can understand that," Harry said. "But just know, angel, that it does not matter why you were at the hospital. You should not feel obligated to tell us either, we won't make you do anything you don't want to. Remember?"  
"I do," Louis smiled at the curly haired alpha. "Thanks Hazza."  
"No problem," he went over and kissed the omegas plump lips. "Now, would you help me set the table in the dining room, please?"

***

The four had just finished eating their main course, trying to digest that food before moving onto the dessert that Harry had prepared for them.  
"Okay," Edward was the one who had broke the comfortable silence. "I'd like to know a few things."  
"Edward.." Marcel muttered, trying to persuade his brother to not to continue, but with Edward being Edward, it made no difference.  
"First," the oldest triplet said, ignoring his brother. "You work as a bartender at a strip club, correct?"  
"Yes, correct." Louis answered in a pretty small voice, he was nervous to say the least about this little interview with the alpha.  
"And how often do you work there?" he questioned.  
"It's open Thursday to Sunday, I work every other day between 10pm and 2am, mostly." Louis answered, not looking at the intimidating alpha.  
"I see," Edward thought for a moment. "I am not unreasonable, therefore I will not ask you to quit as I have said before. But at least during the rest of this trial period, I would like you to only work when me myself or one of my clones are there with you."

Louis nodded, deciding to agree. It was only a week left on the trial period anyway. "okay, any more requests?" He said.  
"You are not permitted to flirt with anyone. I do not care if it is your job to get people to buy drinks by being a little flirty, you cannot do it anymore, understood? We may not be dating just yet, but I still see you as mine." Edward pierced him with such a fierce look, the faint glint of his inner alpha visible in them, that Louis didn't dare say no.  
"Anything more?" The small boy asked, faking confidence.  
"Yes, in fact there is." The alpha CEO said, putting his hands on the table in front of him. "I think you already know what information I want from you."  
"I do, but I'm not your mate. I'm not obligated to tell you anything I don't want to." Louis answered, glancing over at Harry who nodded encouragingly at him.  
"Sugar you must understand, the only reason why I want to know, is so that I can protect you and give you what you need." The oldest alpha answered. "I'm not making you tell me just to be mean."  
You sure do sound mean for someone trying to be the opposite, Louis though bitterly, but deciding against voicing his thoughts out loud.  
"I get that," he said instead, trying to stay calm, he could get out of this, he knew he could. "But I'm not ready to tell you why yet, can't we compromise?"  
"What do you mean? Tell us half the truth?" Harry butted in, looking both curious and worried.  
"What I can tell you," Louis paused, taking a shaky breath. "Is that I- I go for checkups , uh, when my doctor thinks it's necessary. It's just to check that nothing is wrong." His slight stammering being the only sign of how uncomfortable this was making him.

It was quiet for a moment, then Marcel spoke.  
"And you've already gone for a checkup this month, that's when you ran into me, right?" He asked.  
"Exactly," Louis smiled weakly at the memory. "My next appointment is December fourth."  
"That's the day after you leave here, if you decide not to proceed with this relationship that is." Harry stated.

That's the day when you'll make me leave, you will not want to have me when you find out, Louis thought. 

"Yeah." He said, zoning out a bit after that, consumed by his own thoughts.  
"Are you there, sweets?" Marcel waved a hand in front of the boy's face. "You zoned out a bit, love."   
"Yeah, just thinking." Louis said, brain thinking fast about something else to say to get the alphas off his case. "DO you guys want to play a game or something?" He suggested.  
"Sure, we don't own that many though." Harry said.  
"We can go check out the different games while Harry and Marcel do the dishes, if you want." Edward suggested.   
"I'd love to," Louis smiled. "Lead the way." 

***

"Okay Marce, left hand red." Harry announced, the spinner in his hands. After a bit bickering, they had chosen to play Twister.   
Marcel put his left hand on the red circle wit just a little struggle, landing him in a very interesting position.  
"Well I'd be lying if I said that I didn't like this view," he said, his face were mere centimeters from Louis's ass. Louis was standing with straight legs, bending at the waist which made his ass look even more huge than it was.   
"Stop starring you perv!" Louis shrieked, looking at Marcel from between his legs. 

Marcel just laughed. 

"Harry make the spinner land on left foot red for me, I want to enjoy the view too." Edward said, looking jealous.   
"You're unbelievable," Louis sighed, rolling his eyes.   
"Sorry Ed," Harry said, looking down at the spinner. "It's right foot blue for you."   
Louis wasn't sure, but he thought he herd Edward muttering something along the lines of "fucking game want me to be sexually frustrated."   
Edward put his right foot on blue, making him stand in some weird sort of crab position with his chest facing the ceiling. He was so close to Louis's ass, but since his face was towards the roof of the room, he could not see it. Doing some weird sort of stretch of his neck and chest, he succeeded to twist his waist around, finding himself literally face to ass with Louis. But since the position was very unsteady he almost instantly lost his balance, resulting in him falling over and somehow tearing Louis down with him. Both of them toppled over in a heap on the floor, making Marcel the last man standing.   
"Hey," Louis's voice was a bit muffled from where he was squashed under the big alpha. "Move you oaf, you made me lose." He was feeling very hot, and the extreme body warmth coming from the alpha was not helping.  
The alpha chuckled, heaving himself up and gave Louis his hand, pulling him up on his feet as well.   
"Definitely worth it," he said. 

Louis just huffed, glaring at the alpha, he never loses at Twister, he was the Twister King!

"But more importantly," Marcel said, standing up. "What did I win?"  
"A kiss, and you can sleep next to me tonight." Louis said, shrugging.   
"Really?" The youngest triplet shone up.  
"You deserve it," Louis said. "You did after all beat the Twister King at his own game."  
"The what?" Harry snorted.  
"The Twister King, my dear Harry." Louis brushed away some imaginary dirt from his shoulder with a flick. "You all should kneel before me."   
"I'd rather see you on your knees in front of me, but that's for later." Edward winked.   
Louis swatted him on the chest. "Shut up you dirty perv."   
"But I'm your dirty perv, sugar." He growled slightly, wrapping the omega up in an embrace, his hand snaking its way to the boy's behind.  
"Stop it Edward!" Louis swatted at the alpha's wandering hands. Now was not a good time to get hot and bothered, and Edwards hands were certainly making it hard.

Behind him, he could hear someone inhaling deeply.  
"Louis are you-" came a very deep voice from behind him. Louis broke free of Edward's grasp, turning around. He saw Harry and Marcel sniffing at the air. "Are you leaking?" Harry sounded astounded.   
"Am not!" Louis blushed fiercely, it was pretty obvious that he was, and the alphas could certainly smell it.   
He felt someone towering up behind him, crowding their body against his own.  
"You smell amazing, sugar." Came a growl, Edward.   
Louis took a shaky breath, he could feel the alpha's hard member against him.  
"Please," he whimpered, in loss for words.   
“Please what, darling?” Harry's voice sounded from his right.  
“I- I don't know.” Louis closed his eyes. “Just, just do something!”  
Someone lifted him up into their arms, Louis didn't know who and he did not care either. He was just so dam hot and his clothes started to stick to his skin, gross.   
The person who was carrying him, suddenly put him down on a very soft bed.   
The last thing he heard before he blacked out was Marcel's panicked voice.  
“Oh my God, I think he's going into heat.”  
Everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

"No!"

"It's not fair!"

"Marcel fucking let go of me!"

A lot of pushing and struggling later, Marcel finally got the others outside the bedroom, then closed and locked the door after him.  
Now he was stood with two angry, red eyed alphas who by the looks of them wanted to murder him.

"What in the hell did you do that for?" Edward growled.  
"He's passed out you fucking dumb-ass." Marcel retorted. Marcel never swore, but he was pissed, it was needed. "He at least needs to wake up before anyone do anything."  
"But why did he even pass out? That's not supposed to happen during heats, is it?" Harry was torn between being angry at Marcel for throwing them out of the room or being worried of his omegas health.  
"He's fine," Marcel thought for a moment. "What happened was probably that his heart rate quickened when he went into heat, which makes it hard for the body to contain the right blood pressure for blood to get to the brain." He paused for a second. "Or it could be from emotional stress. The situation probably made him so anxious since he probably wasn't ready for it to come. He did breathe very fast, the hyperventilating pattern of his breathing probably caused him to take in too much oxygen at a time."  
When he finished both of his siblings stared at him.  
"...Uhm, what?" Harry said.  
"Speak English, not Doctorish." Edward said snappishly.  
Marcel rolled his eyes. Edward got mean, well meaner, when he was in alpha mode.  
"He breathed too fast, or his heart rate quickened, as it can do during heat. He blacked out." Marcel tried to dumb it down for them, it was sometimes exhausting to try and explain something not-so-simple with very simple words.  
"When can we see him then, now since you're the one who makes the rules?" Edward asked, tone snappish and rough, glaring at his brother.  
"In three or so days, when this is over." Marcel shrugged.  
"What?!"

***

Louis woke up feeling very hot. He also became aware of that he was naked, very naked. He tried to reach for the duvet at his feet to cover himself up, only to realize that he could not lift a single limb. His entire body felt heavy, lying limp on the soft mattress. He did not feel like himself, he felt more primal, like his omega had entered full force, pushing his more human self to the side.  
"Haz?" He croaked out, voice horse. Nothing happened, the mansion was dead quiet.  
He cleared his throat weakly, feeling as if that act alone made him tired.  
"Marcie, Eddie?" He tried, still nothing.  
It was as if he had an itch he couldn't scratch, the feeling of needing something but not knowing what. He whined, pressing his face into the pillow by his head.

Then it hit him like a wave.

A smell so delicious he could not put words on, it spread through the air and into his lungs. The omega took a deep breath, as if the smell alone was his only oxygen and he was a suffocating man. It smelled spicy and homey and just... Louis did not know how to describe it, his brain did not want to work properly. The only thing he knew was that he very much needed the air to smell like that, always.   
He felt slick travelling down his thighs and scrunched his nose, ugh gross.  
The sound of a door creaking open sounded in the deathly quiet room. Louis turned his head to watch who the intruder was, using all of the power he had in his body to roll over on his stomach to shield himself.  
In the doorway stood Marcel, a surgeons mask over his nose and mouth, as if visiting a very sick and contagious patient.  
Suddenly, Louis noticed, the wonderful smell got stronger, very much so. He whined again, wanting nothing else than to bury himself with the smell. This bed smelled faintly of that same spicy sent, weird. Who's bed was this? Louis did not know, nor did he really care.

"Lou?" Marcel said, voice very strained. He could barely contain himself in the room smelling strongly of omega, the mask didn't help much. "You awake?"  
Louis whined again in answer, not finding his voice. Marcel swallowed hard. Concentrate, he told himself sternly. Concentrate.  
"I'm- I'm coming in, alright?"  
He didn't wait for an answer before walking into the bedroom, closing the door behind him and turning the lock, he could not trust his brothers not barging in.  
Slowly, trying to control himself from pouncing on the bed, he went in to the connected bathroom and got a small towel. He held it under the tap, drenching it in cold water before walking back into the bedroom.  
"Okay sweets, can you flip over for me?" He said, looking down at the miserable omega on his bed.   
"Please," he begged when nothing happened. "I can't touch you, I won't be able to control myself."  
After a few seconds Louis flipped over to his back again, his eyes closed.  
"This may feel a little cold, but it'll help." Marcel said, placing the wet towel on the omegas forehead, who whimpered at the contact.  
"Shh, it will be over soon." Marcel comforted him.  
"Please," Louis said quietly, squirming a little where he lay. "I need- need you to..."  
"I know sweets, I know." The alpha said, suffering with the small boy. "But we haven't discussed this at all, we don't want to risk doing something with you that you don't consent to."  
"But I do consent, I do!" Louis whined. The unscratchable itch was getting stronger with every passing second that Marcel was sitting beside him.  
"You can't consent to anything in this state, love." Marcel chuckled, standing up from where he was sat on the bed.  
"I'll be back in a few seconds, I will bring you a tall glass of water." He said, walking out of the room.  
He didn't do more than close the door before two large bodies crashed into him. He sighed, removing the surgeons mask.  
"Let us in there for fucks sake!" Edward roared, his eyes a deep ruby color. A sign that he couldn't control his inner alpha, a sign of lost control.  
"No." Marcel stood his ground, he would not let his siblings in there with the omega, he did not trust them with the boy at the moment.  
"Why not?" Harry growled, his eyes were also a deep red. He pushed his younger brother up against the wall, gripping the front of his shirt harshly. "Can't you hear him? He is calling for us, whining for us."  
Marcel, bless him, stayed calm throughout his brothers outburst.  
"We haven't discussed this with him yet, for all we know we could take his virginity or something without him wanting to." He tried to reason with his brothers. "He can't consent to anything in this state, it's not fair to assume that he wants to."  
Harry let go of his shirt with such force that it almost ripped down the middle. Punching the wall with his fist in frustration.  
Edward hadn't said a word during Harry's outburst. He stood in the middle of the hall, fists clenched hard and breathing deep.  
"Why aren't you affected brother?" He said quietly, jaw set tight. "How do you have control over yourself?"  
"I don't, I'm just-" Marcel paused for a moment to control his breathing, the smell of Louis was getting steadily stronger. "I'm just busy with you two idiots."  
"We can keep ourselves under control if we try." Harry muttered under his breath.  
"Yes and I'm the Queen," Marcel rolled his eyes. "Now if you excuse me, I will resume to get our omega some water."

Before he'd gotten to the stairs though, both Harry and Edward were half wrestling each other, half running down the stairs to get to the kitchen.  
"I'll get it!" They both shouted in unison, almost tripping over each other.  
Not even five seconds later, Edward was at the top of the stairs again. He was holding a glass of water proudly, as if holding the Olympic gold medal. He set course for the locked bedroom where the delicious omega was behind and reached for the door knob.  
"Oh no you don't," Marcel stopped his brother, taking the glass from him and entered hurriedly again. He closed and locked the door just in time, the sound of Edward pounding on the door sounded not even a second later, startling the small boy on the bed. He looked like he'd been preoccupied with something under the thin blanket that he'd put over himself, but when the pounding broke the silence i the room, his frantic movements stopped.  
"It's alright baby, it's just me." Marcel swallowed, he'd forgotten the mask outside. Not that it helped that much anyway, but still.   
Not wanting to risk anything, he left the glass on the bedside table for the omega, and hurried out again as fast as he could.

***

It was hell. Burning, rotten, sweaty hell. Louis felt as if his whole body was on fire, all he wanted to do was to get off. But he couldn't get off because those stupid alphas who smelled so stupidly good wouldn't enter his stupid room. They banged at the door sometime, but that was all.  
Louis had started with not touching himself at all, thinking that not even giving in to temptation would make it hurt less, he was wrong. Not touching himself hurt, and now when he'd done that, touching himself hurt even worse. Great, he thought, groaning.  
He turned around, laying in the slightly cooler side of the bed, trying to soothe his burning skin. He could cry with frustration, he did, and then he passed out from exhausting himself.

***

The last strokes of sunlight streamed through the gap between the window and curtain, hitting Louis straight in the face with golden light.  
He groaned, about to turn around when he realized something. His body wasn't hurting anymore, it wasn't hot to the touch either. He could not believe it, it was finally over. Glancing over at the alarm clock on one of the bedside table, the numbers 6:56pm glared back at him.  
Squealing, he jumped out of bed. He put on a random pair of sweatpants, one of the triplets judging by how large they were on him, his own maroon sweater and fluffy socks, and skipped out of the room.  
"Hello?" He shouted to the silent hose.  Nothing.  
"Hello?" He tried again, dragging out the 'o'. "Is anyone even here?"  
They haven't left me here all alone, he thought. Or have they?  
He proceeded down the stairs, holding onto the wooden railing not to slip and fall. The distinct sound of voices could be heard from the living room, and curious as he was, Louis went to check them out.  
He stopped when he came down the stairs, the opening to the living room being right beside the staircase. He hid behind the wall to eavesdrop, he couldn't help himself.

"... But he's driving me crazy, all of this is making me insane. " Someone growled, Harry by the sound of it.  
Who was driving him crazy? Louis thought anxiously.  
"I know brother, but you need to calm down." Edward said.  
"How do you expect me to calm down? When he goes and drops this- this bomb on our heads, huh?" The sound of something being thrown against the wall which Louis was conceals behind rang through the room. Louis flinched, but to his own surprise didn't utter a word. ""Please do tell brother, how am I supposed to stay calm? What about him?"  
"I suggest you stop throwing expensive vases against the wall that our omega is stood behind," he shrugged nonchalantly. "That could be a start."

Louis froze, how did he..? What?

"Sugar, come here." Edward said, it wasn't any kind of command, but Louis didn't dare do otherwise.  
Slowly, he stepped into the living room, thee pairs of forest green eyes staring at him. Two with immense surprise, and one looking very smug.  
"How did you- how did you know I was there?" Louis squeaked out, not changing his gaze from where it was on his sock clad feet.  
"I could hear you heartbeat, sugar." Edward explained, Louis looked up at him. "My hearing is superb, better than my two clones over there." He jerked his head slightly towards the other two.   
At that, Louis looked over to the other two triplets, a gasp escaping him.  
"Oh my god!" He rushed over to the bespectacled alpha. "Marcel, what- what happened to your face?"  
A dark purple bruise was adoring the alphas left cheek and jaw, looking rather painful. Louis stood on his tippy toes to reach, cradling the alphas face softly in his small hands. He'd gone into full protecting omega mode.  
"Oh," Marcel said, finally catching onto what the omega meant. "Yeah Harry and I got in a small fight this morning, he may have punched me in the jaw."  
Louis glared at the middle alpha, who had the decency of looking ashamed.  
"Oh really," he said, still starring Harry down. "And what was this fight about, may I ask?" He let go of Marcel's face carefully, crossing his arms and glared in Harry's direction, awaiting an answer from the man.  
"Well," Harry paused, rubbing his neck and trying to look anywhere but the rather intimidating omega in front of him. The shortest people are always the scariest when they're mad, he thought nervously. "We were, uhm, we were fighting over you?" It sounded more as a question than a straight answer.  
"About me?" Louis questioned, looking puzzled. "What about me?"  
"Well..." Harry trailed off again. "You do smell really good when you're in heat and, uhm,"  
"He wanted to go up there and be in the room with you 'to cuddle', " Marcel said, gesturing quotation. "But I wouldn't let him since Harold here can't contain himself around you on a daily basis, and certainly not during your heat."  
"Oh," was all Louis said in loss for words. "Uhm, thank you?"  
Harry smiled weakly at the omega.  
"But," Louis continued. "That does not, under any circumstances, justify that you punched your brother in the face."  
" 'M sorry." Harry mumbled, looking like a sad puppy.  
Louis looked over at the bruised alpha. "You'll be okay?"  
"I'll be fine sweets, I'm an alpha. This will have healed itself in no time."  
"Good," Louis went over to the alpha, kissing his bruised cheek tenderly. "What if we went up to your bedroom, changed the sheets, and took a nap, just you and I?" He purred in the alphas ear. "After all, you didn't get your prize from winning twister, did you?"  
Marcel's eyes grew wide, gripping the in-heat-aftershocks omega tighter to him and hurried up the stairs with the boy in his arms. Louis giggled at the alpha.  
"We'll be busy, don't disturb!" He shouted to his brothers who stood dumbstruck at the bottom of the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The offensive sound of a phone ringing broke the blissful quiet of the room. Four voices groaning loudly at the sound.  
"Someone turn that hideous thing of before I kill us all," Edward groaned tiredly.  
"It's your own phone ringing, dumb-ass." Harry retorted. "Shut the thing off yourself."  
Edward reached a hand out and grabbed his phone from the bedside table blindly, answering without bothering to check the Caller ID.   
"Styles," he muttered into the phone, suppressing a yawn.  
"Good morning, Edward." Came the sleazy voice on the other side of the line, Edward stiffened visibly.  
"Who 's it?" Marcel asked, cradling the still sleeping omega closer to him.  
Edward shook his head, throwing the covers off himself and stalking out of the room, the phone still firmly clutched to his ear.   
Marcel and Harry glanced at each other, both wondering the same thing. What did he want?  
The sound of the front door slamming closed and a car reversing from the driveway was heard throughout the quiet house.   
A stirring between them caught their attention, both looking down at the small omega who whined softly in his sleep. A few seconds later Louis opened his eyes, looking around sleepily.  
"Where is Edward?" He asked, patting the space beside him where the alpha had been previously.  
"He had to take a call," Marcel said.  
"He needed to head to the office." Harry said at the same time.   
"He, uh, He got a call asking if he could come to the office," Marcel glanced at his brother with a look saying 'let me handle this one.' Harry nodded subtly.   
"Oh," Louis wasn't entirely convinced though, but decided to let it go. "Okay."   
"What do you say about breakfast?" Harry said hurriedly, trying to change the subject. "I can make waffles."  
"No," Louis said, to the brothers' surprise.   
"I mean," he continued after a few seconds. "I want to make breakfast today, you have made every meal since I came here, Haz. Plus, I'm the omega after all." He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "It's kind of my duty to make sure my alphas are fed and happy."  
"You did bot just say that." Harry looked gobsmacked.   
"Say what?" Louis asked, looking puzzled.  
"You called us my alphas," Marcel stared at the angelic boy.  
"Oh I'm so sorry I- I didn't mean-" Louis blushed furiously.  
"Oh no, baby." Harry was on him in an instant, hugging the small boy close. "You have no idea how long we've waited for you to say that."  
"Yeah," Marcel chimed in. "We may have called you our omega for a while now."  
"I've noticed," Louis smiled shyly, thinking back to all those times he had overheard the triplets talking about him.  
"Now, breakfast." Harry announced, rising from the bed and stretching. 

***

"Lou if I know you were this good at making waffles." Harry didn't continue that sentence, moaning and placing another piece of the dangerously delicious waffles in his mouth.  
Louis preened from the praise of the alpha, his alpha? Louis didn't really know, he was quite confused.   
He took a plate as well, putting two waffles on it and sitting down by the kitchen island with the two alphas, then something hit him.  
"Wait," Louis said, putting down his knife and fork. "How come Edward is at work, but you two aren't?"   
"Darling, I own a chain of restaurants, I am the boss." Harry popped another piece of waffle in his mouth. "I can take a day or two off."   
"Yeah or seven, apparently." Marcel muttered under his breath. " I need to be at the hospital at four," he said a little louder.   
"Would you mind giving me a ride home on the way?" Louis asked. "I have work at ten tonight and I don't have my uniform with me here."   
"Of course  I can sweets, anything for my omega." He kissed the blue eyed boy's forehead, placing his plate in the sink and then retreated upstairs.  
Louis blushed, looking down at his own plate. What were these brothers doing to him?

***

The clock passed noon, then both two and three pm, but still no Edward. Louis frowned, he kind of missed the oldest triplet. Sure, he was mean sometimes and could be quite crude and rude. But, there was still that little something with the green eyed man that made Louis miss him, he had a place near the omega's heart.   
He was sat at the window seat in the master bedroom again, it was probably his favorite place in the whole house. It was just such a perfect place to sit down and think, maybe with a steaming hot cuppa or with a good book. It was just amazing.   
Yet again, he was torn from his own thoughts by a knock on the door.  
   
“There is my omega."  
Louis turned from the window to face the door. There stood Marcel, clad in his doctors robe and slightly jelled back hair. He looked really good, Louis thought.  
“Ready to go?” Marcel asked.  
"Yeah, I'm ready." He walked up to the alpha, straightening out the collar of his robe. "You should wear this more often." He whispered to the alpha.   
Marcel looked a little surprised. "What? This old thing?" He gestured to his robe.   
"Yes." Louis took a breath, time to take this relationship further.   
He grabbed Marcel by the hem of the robe, pulling him down so that he could reach, then kissed him square on the lips. This was the first time that Louis himself had initiated a kiss with any of the brothers, but it felt good.  
Those sparks that every fairy tale talks about, the sparks that you get when you kiss 'the one'? Yeah, that's the ones Louis are getting right now.   
After a few moments Louis made to pull away, only to be pulled closer by the alpha who turned his head to deepen the kiss.   
When the two finally broke apart, they were breathless.   
"Well, uhm." Marcel chuckled slightly. "I'll wait by the car." And with that he disappeared through the door.   
Louis stood as if mesmerized for a few moments, fingertips gently touching his now slightly swollen lips. Wow. That happened.   
He shook his head to try and sort out his fuzzy brain, picking up his bag and went out to the car.  
***

”Why are you here?” 

“It hasn't been two weeks yet.” 

“Were they mean to you?”

“Who should I murder?” 

“I never liked them, anyway.” 

Louis had to take a moment, being ambushed by the blond the second he came through the door. Seriously, did this boy have anything to do during the day when I'm not here? Louis thought.  
“Calm down, Ni. They were not mean to me, they're actually really nice.” He took off his shoes while he spoke. “I'm just here to pick up my work uniform, I didn't bring it to their place.”  
“Oh,” Niall looked a bit dumbstruck. “Well, now when I don't have any knots to chop off, I guess the three are okay.” He shrugged his shoulders. “But I'll always be your number one, no matter what happens. Right?”   
Louis laughed, squeezing his best friend in a hug. “Of course Niall, they'll just have to accept that you're my wife, and that they come second.”   
“That's the spirit.” Niall said gleefully from where he had his head in Louis's shoulder.   
They broke the hug, Niall glanced down at his wristwatch.   
“Nice watch,” Louis commented. “Your alphas really spoil you, don't they.”

Niall shrugged his shoulders, looking very proud. “Well, I am their prince after all.”   
“You're unbelievable.” Louis shook his head.   
“I know, but that's why you like me Lou.” The blond laughed.   
Louis went to the kitchen, loving how homey and familiar it felt to be back at the penthouse.   
“Want to join me for a cuppa before I head to work?” He shouted to Niall, who shouted back.  
“Yes please! And I want to hear all the gossip from these past 259 hours when you've been gone.”

“Oh my god, Niall. Don't tell me you've actually counted the hours!”

***  
“And then I accidentally called them my alphas, and they got all cuddly and affectionate.   
“And what happened then?” Niall sat at the edge of his seat in anticipation.   
“Well, Marcel came to tell me that he was ready to leave, he was driving he here, and then he called me his omega and I kind of made out with him.”   
“You did not!” Niall exclaimed. “But your my innocent little baby.”

“Niall I'm three months younger than you.”  
“Still counts!”   
“Anyway,” Louis acted like he didn't hear his friend. “What do you think I should do? This trial thing ends this Sunday and I'll have to decide if I want to stay there or not.”   
“Well, what do you want to do?” Niall asked simply.  
“I want to stay with them, I really do like them Niall.” Louis said. “But I'm just afraid that they won't want me after they find out about the hospital thing.”

“You haven't told them?” He looked baffled.  
“No,” Louis said quickly. “They'll leave me when I do.” To his horror, he felt the lump in his throat form and his eyes glazing over with tears, he was just so frustrated.   
“Aww Lou-Lou, they won't.” Niall hugged his friend. “I think you tell them. If they really like you, they won't care. And if they do care, they aren't worth your time anyway.”   
“Okay,” Louis sniffed. “I'll tell them tomorrow night.”   
“That sounds like a plan,” Niall smiled. “Now, how about you go and get ready for work, or you'll be late.”

***   
When Louis arrived at the club where he worked, Harry stood by the sleek bar. Louis wasn't that surprised, Edward had said that one of them would supervise him at work.   
“Hey Haz,” Louis smiled, kissing the alpha on the lips. 

The green eyed man was a bit stunned at the bold greeting, but he didn't complain.   
“Hey darling, had a good time with Niall? “  
“How did you-”   
“You smell like alpha, and I just hoped that you just hung out with your mated omega friend, and therefor smelled of him, instead of you being with some other alpha.” Harry's jaw was a tiny bit tense. Louis hurried to change the subject before the alpha caused a scene.   
“So, how was your day? You kind of disappeared after breakfast this morning?” he said while putting on his apron and stepping up behind the bar, preparing for the night.   
“I had to help Edward out, nothing major.” Harry answered quickly.  
“I didn't know you knew a lot about that kind of business,” Louis commented, wiping down the bar simultaneously.   
“Well,” Harry shrugged his shoulders, not finishing the sentence. 

The night proceeded like that, Harry sat and made small talk with Louis, while the small boy served drinks to left and right. Harry growled at the few alphas and betas who tried to hit on Louis or give him their number. When the clock finally hit 2am, Louis tore off his apron and went around the bar disk and fell tiredly into the curly haired alpha's open arms.   
“Ready to go home, darling?”   
“Very,” Louis nodded.   
Harry pressed a few buttons on his phone, then glancing down at the omega in his arms.   
“I've texted our driver, Alex. He's coming to pick us up.”

“You have your own driver?” Louis gaped at him, then after a moment. “Well, of course you have, you're so pompous you three.”

“Hey,” Harry said. “I have consumed alcohol tonight, I can't drive home. It's called responsible, my dear Lou.”   
“Whatever,” Louis rolled his eyes fondly at the alpha. Then he thought back to his conversation with Niall.  
“Hey, Harry?” He said, looking up at the alpha.  
“Mhm?” The alpha hummed.   
“I'm ready to tell you that thing now.” He said. “The thing about why I'm at the hospital for checkups.”  
“Really?” Harry was surprised to say the least, he thought they would have to wait longer to get the omega to spill.  
“Yeah, at dinner tomorrow, I'll cook.” The omega said, It wasn't a suggestion, Harry noted. It was an order, the bossy side of the omega was showing and he loved it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

It was time. Time for that dreaded, awful moment that Louis would do almost anything to not experience. But then again, he wanted a relationship with the three idiots sitting in front of him, he truly did. And sometimes, to get what you want you'll have to do some sacrifices.

"So," Marcel trailed off, putting down his knife and fork.  
"Harry told us that you'd tell us something tonight." Edward continued for his brother, locking eyes with the small boy sat across from him.  
"Yeah, yes I- I will." Louis took a deep steadying breath, it all comes down to this, he thought. He thought back on Niall's words from yesterday, if they truly like you, they won't care. And if they do care, they can fuck right off.  
If they don't care about it, this relationship would evolve even more, since they would've climbed over a very tall trust barrier. Louis really, really hoped that they wouldn't care, because if they did he'd have to leave and he did not want that at all.

"Okay so," he trailed off, more nervous than ever. He looked down at his small, shaking hands, taking a deep breath.  
"I-" the lump in his throat grew steadily bigger and he could feel the beat of his heart in his ears.  
"It's okay sweets, you can tell us." Marcel said, placing a tentative hand on the omega's shoulder.   
He and Harry looked at the omega with compassion shining in their green eyes. Edward was still looking at the small boy, not letting his gaze falter for anything, his gaze was hard and unforgiving. Louis had to admit, he was scared shitless of that man sometimes, rightfully so considering all the power he possessed and exuded.

"Okay, well." Louis swallowed, now or never. "I have a...Sickness, I guess you can call it."  
He could see how the three tensed up , Edward's jaw was set, but he had yet to utter a single word.  
"What sickness, if I can ask?" Harry said tentatively, his alpha instincts to protect his omega skyrocketing at this new piece of information.  
"It's, uhm, it is rather complicated and-" come on, Louis told himself. Get your shit together and stop stuttering.  
"What does it entail?" Marcel asked, voice professional, going into doctor mode.  
"That's the thing, I understand if you want to leave me- I mean if you want me to leave this house and all, that's totally okay I understand that-"  
"Answer his question, Louis." Edwards voice was colder than before, it made a shiver run straight down Louis's spine. That was borderline an alpha command, Louis literally could not disobey.

"I can't-" he sniffed quietly. "I can't have alphas."

***

"He'll come back baby, I promise." Marcel was cradling the crying boy in his arms, trying his best to comfort him

The moment the secret had been out of his mouth, Edward had stood up, knocking over his chair in the process, and left the house without a word.  
"He hates me," Louis sniffed, pressing as close to the alpha as he could. His omega was clinging to every small piece of comfort that the alpha could provide.  
"Oh no sweets, he doesn't." Marcel hugged the boy closer, communicating with Harry via eye contact over the boy's head. They were going to find Edward, and make him feel very sorry for stomping out and leaving the precious little omega in such a state.  
'I'll change to wolf form, check the forest for him.' Harry mouthed at his brother, who nodded.  
With that he walked out of the house, leaving Marcel and Louis alone.  
"Sweets?" He said after a moment.

No answer.

"Your next appointment is the day after tomorrow, right?"  
A small nod.  
"I can come with you, if you like." He suggested carefully, not wanting to set off the tears again.  
"Please," was all Louis croaked out.  
"Then it's settled," Marcel smiled. Perhaps he could learn a thing or two about what this sickness was, when he came along to the hospital.  
Louis said nothing, but Marcel could hear his breathing slowing, he'd fallen asleep.

***

'Edward you fucking coward get your ass home.' Harry thought, hoping that his brother was near and in wolf form, because then he'd be able to hear what harry was thinking through their mind link. They only had it while in animal form, and it sure came in handy at times, like now.

'He can't do the one thing that omegas are really supposed to do.' Came Edward response, and okay, now harry was mad.

'Come out from wherever you're hiding right now.' He growled out loud.

At that moment, the striking dark brown wolf with forest green eyes that was Edward emerged from between the trees. Not a moment later Harry spotted him, and he pounced.  
The two collided with a great thud, rolling around on the ground. Claws tearing and teeth biting at one another.

'He's more than a baby making machine you heartless jerk.' Harry said through their link.

'But our sole purpose is to make heirs, alpha heirs, that can bring our power and strength through generations. He can't give us that.' Edward locked his jaw in Harry's neck, biting down harshly.  
'Who gives a shit if he can't bring us alphas?' Harry could cry from the pain in his shoulder, Edward must have broken it. 'He brings us so much else.'

'I'll come back when he's out.' Was the last thing Edward said before letting go of Harry and leaping deeper into the woods.

Harry groaned, rolling oven on his belly and caught his breath before staggering towards the house on shaky paws.

***

"Oh my God, Harry." Louis rushed out when he say Harry's form at the edge of the yard, cold weather be damned.  
He crouched down beside the alpha, who was still in his wolf form, panting weakly where he lay on the front lawn.  
"What happened to you?" He cried out, cradling the wolf's head in his lap.  
The soft cracking of bones signifying a change was heard, and then Harry was back to his human form, eyes closed and with marks and bruises covering his whole body. His left collarbone and shoulder was a dark blue and had started to swell, looking excruciatingly painful.

"Marcel!" Louis shouted, tears forming in his eyes. "Marcel get out here!"  
Not many seconds later, Marcel came rushing out of the house, kneeling down beside his brother. He examined his body quickly, checking his breathing and his pulse.  
"Haz? Harry can you hear me?" He said, no answer.  
"Harry?" Marcel slapped his brother in the face, and finally the green eyes opened.  
"Marcel I- Edward-"  
"Shh," Marcel interrupted his brother. "Let's get you inside, can you stand?"

With a lot of grunting and even more help from both Marcel and Louis, Harry got up on his feet and into the house. The three walked down a corridor that Louis hadn't been down yet. They stopped at the third door to the right, Marcel opening the door and revealing what looked like a doctor's office.  
The three staggered inside, placing Harry as carefully as they could on the medical gurney in one of the corners.  
Marcel rolled up his sleeves and set to work on cleaning Harry's cuts from mud and dirt.  
"Won't he heal by himself?" Louis asked anxiously. "I thought alpha injuries healed really fast."  
"They will and they do, I'm just helping them out a little, he will need all the energy he has to heal that shoulder of his." Marcel said, not taking his eyes of the long scratch that went all across Harry's chest. "It seems as if it's completely shattered."  
Louis paled. "Edward really did this?" He felt sick to his stomach. It felt like yesterday that they had played Twister together and joked around, and now he does something like this?  
"He did." Louis could see how Marcel's shoulders tensed up at the mention of the third brother, but he kept on working.  
When he was done, he threw the dirty cloths and cotton rounds in the bin by the gurney, turning around to face the omega.  
"There," He said. "Now he will heal in no time."  
When that didn't seem to calm the erratic omega, he went over to him and embraced his smaller body with his own."Harry will be just fine, don't you worry your pretty head. Okay?"  
"Can we watch a movie or something?" Louis sniffed. "I don't really want to think about anything right now."  
"Of course we can." Marcel stroked the boy's back soothingly. "How about we put on a Harry Potter movie and I order some pizza?"  
"But we ate dinner like two hours ago." Louis said.  
Marcel gasped in fake surprise. "Are you telling me that pizza isn't the best comfort food ever?"  
Louis giggled weakly. "Okay, I agree. Let's order pizza."

***

They were one margarita and half of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince by the time Harry walked into the living room.

"Do I smell pizza?" He said, making the omega jump. Marcel may not have a hearing to match Edwards, but he did hear the middle alpha come into the room quite clearly.  
"Haz you're alive!" Louis squealed, jumping to his feet and hugging the alpha close.  
"Of course I'm alive darling, it will take a lot more than that to stop me." He hugged the small boy close, locking eyes with his brother over the omega's shoulder.  
'I will tell you later.' He mouthed, to which Marcel nodded.  
Harry sat down with Louis beside him, and Marcel on Louis's other side. They cuddled on the sofa and watched the movie in silence.

It was nearing the end of the movie when Marcel nudged Harry, gesturing to the omega between them to make Harry notice that, the boy was asleep. Breathing softly with his head resting in Harry's lap.  
"So," Marcel said in a low voice to not disturb the boy. "What happened?"  
Harry explained everything that had happened from the moment he stepped foot out of the house. Marcel's eyes darkened when he came to the part when Edward had said that all Louis was good for was producing babies.  
"That enormous pile of- I don't even know, I don't have words for his stupidity." Marcel said, jaw tight and doing his best to try to control his anger.  
"I know." Harry sighed. "What should we do?" He adjusted his position on the couch when his left shoulder started to bother him, it really was shattered.  
"I think we should continue as usual, Edward will come back eventually." Marcel said, stroking Louis's hair absentmindedly.  
Harry nodded. Edward would be back, and when he did come back, Harry would murder him for leaving them, most importantly their omega, in such a state.  
"Poor thing must be exhausted from all the crying today, and from finally telling us his secret." Marcel said sadly.  
"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I can't speak for all of us apparently regarding Edwards stupid reaction, but I really don't care that he can't have alphas. I mean, he can still have omegas and betas, either way it doesn't matter. What matter is him." Harry let his fingertips dance along the dip in Louis's waist where he lay on his side between them. This boy was making him feel thins, happy things. And he'd rather die than let him go, Edward be damned.

***

Louis woke up feeling warm and safe. Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself nestled in bed between the two alphas who were soundly asleep. The first rays of sunshine had yet to make their way through the window at the far wall.

Harry's left side, Louis noted, was wrapped in some kind of harness. He presumed that Marcel had put it there before they went to sleep. His heart ached at the sight of the bruised alpha. Most of the scratches and bruises had already healed due to fast alpha healing, but the fact that Harry's brother had done this to him made his soul hurt.  
When Louis lay there awake between the two alphas, he started to think about yesterday. One of the triplets were now gone, and God knows when, or if, he comes back. The three brothers were fighting, over him. Edward obviously didn't want him there after he found out about the sickness, if him running away and almost killing his baby brother was anything to go by, but it still seemed like the other two did. Marcel had said that Edward would come back, but would he have changed his mind in that time? Thinking about all this have Louis a headache, so he snuggled closer to Harry's right and un-injured side, and pulled Marcel's arms around him. He fell asleep like that.  
***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Three days.

72 hours.

4 320 minutes.

Louis was a wreck. A complete wreck. Edward had been gone for three days, and the omega was slowly going insane.  
He had became used to the alpha wandering around the house in his sharp suits, whether it was in the kitchen drinking a coffee or walking around the house on the phone, the alpha was at least there.  
Now, the house felt empty, even though the other two alphas were there, it just didn't feel right.  
Louis was sat at his favorite place, the window seat in the master bedroom, gazing out at the snowflakes slowly falling from the sky and coating the trees outside in white.  
He was beyond mad at the oldest triplet for attacking his brother, but still the omega could not help himself. He sat with one of Edwards few items of clothing that wasn't a designer suit, an over-sized lavender sweater, clutched to his face. It smelled faintly of sandalwood and coconut, but most importantly, it smelled like Edward.  
The shirt was slightly damp from the tears that had leaked from Louis's eyes. He was so frustrated with himself. The alpha had done a very terrible thing, and Louis should be glad that he wasn't with them anymore. But he couldn't help but miss the third brother.  
He'd been at the doctor with Marcel two days ago. The appointment kind of passed in a blur, just like everything else since Edward had disappeared. He just vaguely remembers Marcel having a lengthy conversation with Louis's doctor, Luke, presumably finding out all that he could about this sickness that Louis had.  
Louis sighed, curling up with the sweater in his lap, he let the snowflakes distract him for a while.

***

"Marcel could you explain it one last time for me? In English this time, I don't get it." Harry was very confused, but determined to understand what his omega had. He was burning to understand it so that he could help the boy.  
Marcel sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing at his tired eyes.  
"I don't know what else to tell you, Haz." He said. "I can't really explain it any better than I already have,"  
"Then explain again," Harry persisted.  
"It's a very rare genetic disease. What it does, to put it simple, is that Louis can't give birth to alphas because of the genetic build of an alpha. Louis has a fault in his DNA recipe that, if translated to an alpha infant via pregnancy, will kill the alpha child. I won't go in deeper, it is pretty complicated, but it has to do with the chromosomes basically. He can also have other problems because of this, like epileptic seizures and so on, but that's why he goes to the hospital now and then, to keep track with that and check that everything's still fine."  
"And there is no cure?" Harry didn't mean for it to sound like question, but it came out that way anyway.  
Marcel shook his head. "Not yet at least," he said. "As I said, it's rare. No one really knows anything about it."  
"My poor little baby," Harry pouted. "He has a disease that makes it impossible for him to have alphas, and he was afraid to tell us because he thought we would leave him." He looked crestfallen at the fact.  
"I know," Marcel said sadly. "I'm so glad that he told us though, it shows that he trusts us."  
"And we will make Edward accept the fact that he will not have any alpha heirs, because I am not letting Louis go just because he decided to be a prick." Harry crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Agreed," Marcel nodded.

***

Louis awoke with a start. He'd fallen asleep by the window, the sweater still clutched to his chest. At first he was confused as to what awoke him, then he heard it.

Shouting.

Very heated shouting, going by the sound of it.   
And, of course, curious as he was Louis went to investigate. He thanked the Gods for fluffy socks., they literally made him impossible to hear when he walked downstairs. He plucked his phone from the waistband of his tights, checking the time. The numbers 11:42 PM shone back at him. What could Marcel and Harry be shouting about this late? Louis thought. Then his mind started working. What if it wasn't Marcel and Harry? Were they being robbed? Panic crept up Louis's spine.  
Never the less, Louis made his way down to the lower level. Then he stopped, listening carefully for any more sound. The shouting sounded stronger now, it sounded as if it came from the porch. That can't be right, Louis thought as he crept towards the window by the front door. The sight before him made a loud gasp make its way out of his mouth.  
There, on the dark porch, stood Edward. He was covered from top to toe in dirt. His suit that he'd worn when he left the house many nights ago was ripped in several places.   
He seemed to be in a heated shouting match with both Marcel and Harry, who stood with their backs against the front door as if to barricade it. They were both in only sweatpants, obviously about to go to bed, with their chests puffed out. Louis could only barely hear what they were shouting about since the door was closed. He held himself hidden behind the curtains, peaking through the window now and then to see what was going on.

“You can't just disappear for three days, and then expect for us to just let you in again!” Harry shouted at his brother, his insides boiling with white hot fury. He had never been that good with keeping calm, that was Marcel's job.  
“Yes Edward.” Marcel may not let it show, but he was just as mad as his brother. He just had to keep sane in case Harry decided to jump the third brother. “And how come a few days ago when Lou was in heat, you wanted nothing else than to be with him, satisfy him. How come you've changed your mind all of a sudden? Nothing has changed, has it?” He raised a skeptical brow, tone dead cold.   
”Just let me inside the damn hose,” Edward growled. ”It's as much mine as it is yours.” 

“Hmm,” Harry put his hand to his temple, pretending to think about the matter. He then shook his head. “No, no I don't think I will actually.” 

“Harry come on, you want heirs too, don't you?” Edward had come to the conclusion that anger didn't work, his new strategy was persuasion.

“I do,” Harry paused. He had to say that he found a little malicious joy in watching Edwards face light up and then go back to stone when he continued the sentence. “And Louis can give me heirs, beta and omega ones.” Edward was going to pay for hurting the precious little boy.

“So he's still here, I take it?” Edward scoffed. 

Marcel had to grab Harry's forearm to stop him from pouncing on the third triplet. “He is.” He said. “And just so you know, he's been sitting by the window in our bedroom since you left with your sweater clutched to his chest. He's refused to leave the window, in case he'd see you coming back to us through the window.” Marcel glared daggers at his triplet. “He misses you, I can't seem to figure out how after how much you hurt him, but he needs you. I suggest that you start acting like an alpha and take some damn responsibility for your actions.” 

“You can start with going up to our bedroom and apologize to the angelic omega we have in there, explaining that you acted like a right prick and that it will not happen again.” Harry's jaw was set impossibly tight, every muscle in his body taught. 

“You know what, I'm to tired for this shit.” Marcel threw his hands up into the air. “Iv'e spent all day trying and failing to comfort Louis, and now I am going to sleep.” He turned around and went to go inside the house. “Do what you want Edward, I don't care.” 

Harry glared at Edward, not saying anything and following his brother inside the house. 

Louis froze at the sound of the front door opening, he'd been to caught up in the triplets' conversation to notice them walking inside. Thanks to the dark house, and omega speed, Louis made it up the stairs and halfway towards the master bedroom before he heard whispered voices and footsteps. Louis hurried into the bedroom and under the covers. Not many seconds later he felt the mattress dip and two bodies surrounded him on the bed, one on either side. Louis refused to open his eyes though, determined to not let the other alphas know that he heard them. 

Louis wasn't sure, since he was an omega his hearing was not that good, but he thinks that he heard the sound of someone walking in the hall outside. It's probably Edward, on his way to sleep in one of the guest rooms. Louis did not know if he was thankful or disappointed that Edward didn't come to the master bedroom. Then again, Marcel and Harry would probably slap him if he did, he thought. Sighing, he let the breathing and heartbeat of the two alphas calm him down and lull him to sleep. 

***

Louis awoke to an empty bed the next day. He stood up, putting on matching sweatpants and sweater in a camo pattern and his usual fluffy socks to not freeze his feet off on the cold wooden floor, then going downstairs. 

He found Harry on the couch in the living room, typing fast on his computer. Louis sat down next to him and kissing his cheek.

He'd thought about what he overheard last night, maybe he'd been a little distant, only sitting in the window. He was going to have to change that. 

“Hey Hazza, what's up?” He asked.

Harry who despite alpha hearing did not hear the boy approach, hurriedly slammed his computer closed.

“Oh, hey darling.” He smiled, hugging the boy close. “Glad to see you outside the bedroom.” 

“Any news about Ed?” He asked.

Harry nodded. “He's at his office.” Harry answered, trying not to sound irritated. He just could not for the life of him understand why Louis missed him so much. “Why do you, you know, miss him so much?” He asked carefully.

“Louis sighed, snuggling closer to the large alpha. “I don't know,” he said. “I guess I just have a connection to him, just like I have with you and Marcel. The same connection that got me to not reject you guys at the bar in the first place. You were very lucky.” He winked, a small giggle escaping him. Harry wanted to record that sound and fall asleep to it every night.

“Oh yes we were, and are.” Harry said, squeezing the omega. 

It was quiet for a moment, then Louis realized something.

“Hey Harry?” He asked. 

“Mhm?” Harry hummed. 

“This trial thing we had have ended, but we never came to deciding if I'd stay or not.” Louis almost didn't dare ask, too afraid of the answer regarding what had happened these past few days. 

“Do you want to stay with us?” Harry asked, gazing down at the small boy.

“I do,” Louis nodded, butterflies raging in his stomach. 

“Then that's settled,” Harry said simply. “You stay.” 

***

The three of them were currently eating dinner in silence. The only sound being from knives and forks. 

“I heard that you're moving in,” Marcel said, breaking the silence.

“Seems like I am,” Louis beamed back at him. 

“What do you way we go to your house tomorrow, pick up some of your things?” Harry suggested. “Gives us a chance to meet your flatmates too.” 

“You just want to meet them to have a macho contest with Niall's alphas.” Louis rolled his eyes fondly at the curly haired alpha. 

“Maybe I am.” Harry shrugged his shoulders, unashamed. 

“You're such a dork.” Louis laughed.

“Only your dork, darling.” Harry smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

 

"What are your intentions with this innocent angel fairy dust person?" Niall leaned forwards in his seat on the couch. He fixed Harry and Marcel with a stern stare, not too much unlike a father interrogating his daughters prom date.  
"Well," Marcel started before his brother interrupted him.  
"Court, mate, and someday, marry." Harry ticked each thing off on his finger.  
"Harry!" Marcel whispered, aghast. He glanced over at Niall nervously, the blond omega was right scary.  
Niall nodded, his face unreadable. He pointed fist at himself, and then at the twins, as if saying 'I'm watching you.' He stood up with one last glare, and then exited the living room where they were seated.  
"That was..." Marcel trailed off.  
"Freaking scary? Yeah," Harry said.  
Suddenly, the quiet was broken by a bag falling down the staircase in the far end of the room, startling the brothers.  
Harry shouted in fright, a very much alpha-esque scream, thank you very much.  
"What the hell!" He shouted.  
"Well you guys weren't much help, what was I supposed to do?" Louis shouted from the top of the stairs, where he'd flung his bag from.  
"Well I don't know, call for us to help you?" Marcel crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Yes," Louis paused, skipping down the stairs. "But this was way more fun." He grinned. Stepping up to the bespectacled alpha, he kissed his cheek and then went to his bag, dragging it towards the door. 

Marcel sighed. "You know very well it's impossible to be angry with you when you act all cute and innocent even though all of us know you're not." He said.  
"Excuse you what did you say about my angelic fairy dust person who is also my wife?" came Niall's voice from somewhere inside the house.  
"Wife?" Harry asked, much confused. If the feisty omega was someone's wife, it sure as hell was his. Not weird-aggressive-slightly scary blond person.  
"Uhuh," Niall came into the living room again, this time holding a can of iced tea in his hand. "We've been married for eighty four years, you see." He went over to the feather haired omega, kissing his cheek over exaggeratedly.  
"Ew, Ni." Louis squirmed away from his friend. "Stop being slobbery if you're going to kiss me."  
"Which you should not, anyway." Marcel said.  
"Yeah, cause only we can." Harry tacked on, looking proud.  
"Stop being annoying or I'll marry Niall and elope." Louis threatened.  
"You wouldn't dare." Harry gasped, putting a hand to his chest.  
"Oh I would." Louis retorted. "Don't test me."  
"What are you guys doing?" Zayn asked, entering the room and seeing their starring contest. Then he changed his mind. "I don't even want to know, just wanted to let you know that dinner's ready." He exited again, presumably going for the dining room.

"Lou and I are getting married," Niall exclaimed as he bounced into the dining room, plopping down in Liam's lap.  
"Is that so?" The alpha murmured. "I thought Louis was already your wife?"  
"He is, but we're gonna marry again." Niall beamed.  
"You're too cute," Zayn cooed, walking past his two mates, kissing Niall's cheek.  
"I know," Niall shrugged his shoulders.  
Their moment was interrupted by the other three entering the room, talking loudly.  
"No but Niall is my wife and-" Louis cut himself off.  
When the twins entered the room, the tension skyrocketed. Immediately, Liam and Zayn stood up, looking at the other two alphas.  
"Liam, Zayn." Harry nodded to each of them as a greeting, jaw clenching and unclenching.  
"Harry," Liam said, just as tense.  
"Marcel," Zayn followed.  
The four alphas were starring each other down, waiting for the others to back down. Louis squirmed where he stood between the broad shouldered twins.  
"How about we eat?" He suggested uncertainly. Not liking how the twins were eyeing his friends.   
"I think so too," Niall hurried out, scrambling to get the bottle of wine from the fridge, then coming back a second later, putting it on the table.  
"Come on," Louis tugged on Harry's shirt sleeve. "Stop trying to be macho and eat with me."  
"Fine," Harry said grumpily. Giving the other alphas one last, stern glare, he sat down beside his omega, hand on his thigh.  
Marcel sighed when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Hi picked it up, saw who was calling, declined it and put the phone back in his pocket.  
"Great!" Niall said, trying to loosen the obvious tension. "Guests fist."

***

Edward was pacing. Back and forth, back and forth.  
"Think, think, think." He growled at himself, massaging his temples to try and lessen his oncoming headache.  
He slammed his fists onto his dark wooden desk in frustration. Why wouldn't his brain work?  
A tentative knock sounded on his office door.  
"What?" He shouted.  
The door opened very slowly, and his secretary poked his head in.   
"Uhm, Mr. Styles? Everything alright? I heard you shouting and I-"  
"Out." Edward snapped, interrupting his rambling.  
"W-wha-" The secretary stammered.  
Edward turned to face him, eyes flashing in a ruby red color and fists clenched. "Did I stutter?" He asked. "I. Said. Out."  
"Okay Mr. Styles, s-so terribly sorry sir." And with that, the scared secretary closed the door.  
Edward threw himself down in his leather office chair, sighing. He opened the offensive e-mail that he'd received a few hours ago. He had not had any work done since, just pacing his office, lost as to what to do.  
He read the mail again, and again, and again. Hoping for an idea to just pop into his head. But, nothing.

From: Nick@Grimshawent.com  
To: Edward@Styles.com  
He's cute. Louis, is it? Yes I think it is. I think his last name is Tomlinson, he's 20 years old and work as a bartender at the bar 'Gemstone' Thursday through Sunday between 10 PM and 2 AM. That new software update you're about to release, yes I would like that very much. Unless you do not wish for your precious boy to never make it to 21, I suggest you write that over to me. Tick, tock, my dear Edward. Tick, tock.

He can't give that nasty ass Grimshaw his latest software data, it would ruin his company, sink him completely and Grimshaw would win. He could not let him win, not after competing against him for years. He did not work his butt off for seven years, just to pass his success to his nemesis. His brothers refused to talk to him, he could not warn them. Harry had helped him out a bit when they were still on speaking terms. But this was the first real threat from Nick, and he needed to warn them now. Protect the omega at all costs.  
"Think." He told himself again, beyond frustrated. He had to return home. He didn't know how, but he had to make both his brothers, and the omega to forgive him in order to protect the small boy. But he could not find out. Edward wouldn't be able to handle his brothers' disappointment if the omega found out and left them. And deep inside, he didn't know if he would be able to handle that loss either.

***

Edward was pretty sure that he broke every single traffic law driving to his house, but he didn't really care. He parked his red Mclaren sloppily by the curb in front of their house, walking briskly to the door. When he reached the dark front door he stopped, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to knock or just walk in. It was his house, but he had kind of abandoned it that time a couple of days ago. Edward didn't really remember how many days it had been, but it felt like it'd been years since that dinner when the omega had dropped the bomb.  
Deciding that he wanted to be on the good side of his brothers and the omega, he knocked. A few seconds later a stressed looking Harry opened the door. His face immediately going cold at the sight of his brother.  
"Brother," he greeted in a very unlike Harry way. Stiff, unwelcome.  
"Harry," Edward returned. "I need to talk to you, it's kind of urgent."  
"And why would I talk to you?" Harry questioned, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms over his chest suspiciously. ¨  
"It has to do with Louis," Edward was getting a little desperate. "Please, I have to talk to you."  
Harry had to admit, he was shocked. Edward rarely asked nicely, even more rare using the word 'please.'   
"Fine," Harry stepped aside, letting Edward pass him into the house. "But be quick, Lou will be back soon. He and Marce are shopping."

Edward nodded, steering his steps towards the living room, Harry followed. Harry seated himself in the armchair, while Edward took the sofa. Harry made sure to sit as far away from Edward as possible.  
"So," Harry started, tilting his head. "What about Louis?"  
Edward decided that there is no use to sugar coat it, he dove right in.  
"You know about all those calls from Grimshaw? Yeah he means business."  
Harry leaned forwards in his seat, intrigued. "What do you mean 'he means business'?"  
"At first he just called to taunt me, saying that his electronics were better than mine as soon as he got some kind of publicity for his company. Then he somehow found out about Louis, and as you know he started to call and say stuff like 'that is a very pretty omega you've got there', and so on."  
Harry nodded.  
"Well now he's getting real. He mailed me this morning." Edward brought out his phone and showed his brother the threatening mail he'd gotten from Nick.  
"That piece of shit." Harry growled when he was done reading. "What do we do?"  
"Let's start with not leaving him out our sight, ever. If we  have eyes on him at all times, Grimsaw can't do shit. Edward said. "I will not let him win. I will not give him the software update, and he will not take our omega from us."  
"So now it's our omega, huh?" Harry scoffed.  
"Harry," Edward sighed. "I am sorry, okay? This message from Grimshit made me reflect on my life without Louis, and I can't seem to do it. We connected that night at the bar, and weather I like it or not, I can't imagine my life without him."  
"That's unusually... Affectionate of you," Harry said, he was rather confused at his brothers sudden show of feelings, and most of all, remorse. 

"Apology accepted, this time at least."  
Edward whipped his head around. In the doorway to the living room stood no other than Louis, smiling slightly at the two alphas.  
Harry could not help to smile back at the omega, he just had that effect on him. He glanced between the feather haired omega and his brother.  
"I'll leave you to talk." He said, standing up.  
When he passed Louis in the doorway, he stopped to kiss his cheek.  
"Thank you," Louis whispered, his eyes gleaming.  
"No problem, darling." Harry smiled, then going to help Marcel take Louis's shopping bags inside. They had been out getting the omega a new wardrobe, not that he needed one since he already owned plenty of clothes. They just wanted an excuse to watch the boy try on tight skinny jeans that hugged him in all the right places. Harry had gone home earlier to get some work done while Marcel and Louis went grocery shopping.  
"So," Louis started, sitting beside the alpha on the sofa. "Did you really mean all that? With you not, you know, not being able to imagine a life without me in it?"  
"Yes." Edward answered, not missing a beat. "I did."  
"So you don't-" Louis was almost afraid to ask, not wanting to know the answer. "You don't mind that I can't- can't give birth to alphas? I know how much you wanted to have heirs."  
"Louis." Edward placed a huge hand on the omega's knee. "I was stupid, I acted even more idiotically. I did not mean what I said, and I'm sorry. I should not sit here giving you stupid excuses, because you did not by any means deserve how I've been treating you these past few days. I was too caught up in myself to think about you, and as an alpha, that is the biggest mistake I can make. My top priority should be you, and only you. I will make sure to concentrate on that from now on, if you'll let me." He ended his small speech, he peeked at the omega, watching the boy's reaction.  
"I-" Louis was lost for words, he didn't know what he was prepared to hear, but it sure wasn't that. "I don't know what to say."  
"You can say exactly what you want, as long as you forgive my previous brainless decisions." He locked eyes with the omega, smiling vaguely at him.  
"I can't say no to you," Louis groaned. "Especially with those stupid dimples of yours."  
"So does that mean..?"  
"Yes, Edward. I forgive you." Louis sighed, smiling at the man, not being able to help himself.  
"I do not deserve you." Edward shook his head affectionately.  
"No you sure don't." Louis agreed. "I am a luxury few can afford." He said, inspecting his nails, looking like a diva.  
Edward laughed at that. "You sure are." Then after a few beats. "Lou?"  
"Mhm?" Louis hummed.  
"Can I kiss you?" The usually bossy alpha asked.  
"I don't know, can you?" Louis turned so that he was facing Edward, raising an eyebrow.  
"Shut up, you dork." Edward laughed affectionately. He leaned in slowly, giving the omega time to back out if he didn't want to. When he noticed that the omega wasn't moving, he surged forwards and kissed the boy straight on the lips.  He kissed him as if Louis was water and he was a parched man, licking along the boy's bottom lip. Louis granted access, moaning softly as the kiss deepened. Edward leaned even more forward, making Louis lie down on the sofa with Edward on top of him, as they continued to make out.  
"Missed you," Edward murmured between kisses. "So fucking much."  
"Missed you too," Louis panted. "Don't leave again, please."  
"Won't," Edward said, pressing as close to the boy as he could. "Promise."


	11. Chapter 11

***

"We need a plan, stat." Edward said, cutting right to the chase.

He'd called both his brothers into his office, the time was late and the omega had gone to bed half an hour ago. He had filled Marcel in on the situation with Nick as well, to which the alpha growled deep in his throat. The mere thought of Nick getting a hold of Louis made all three of them nauseous.

"Can't you just give him the software thing?" Harry sighed. "Would it really be the end of the world, Edward?"

"I agree," Marcel said. "It's either your work or your omega at steak here. Prioritize."

"We've been over this, brothers." Edward snapped. "I can't give him that, it would ruin my whole company, he'd get the upper hand on the situation."

"What situation are you referring to, exactly?" Marcel said, looking skeptically at his twin.

"The competition between our companies, Louis, everything." Edward exclaimed.

"How would protecting Louis from kidnapping and-" Harry could barely say it. "And him being dead, be giving Nick 'the upper hand'?"

"Don't you get it?" Edward stood up from his chair and began pacing back and forth. "He won't stop with the software if I give it to him. Grimshit will understand that the threat landed close to home, and he'll keep using it to his advantage to get what he want from me." The whole situation they were in was so frustrating.

"Well, since you're the boss," Marcel slumped further down in his armchair. "What do we do?"

"One of us is to be with him at all times from now on. No exceptions." Edward said, ceasing his pacing. "Take him with you while you take a piss if you have to, he's to be with one of us at all times and he can't know anything of this. It could scare him off."

"Sounds good," Harry agreed. "And if he asks?"

"Just tell him you miss him or something, doesn't matter."

"Caring as always, I see." Marcel noted sarcastically.

"Shut up, Marce." Edward snapped, with no real heat behind it.

"Well," Harry stood up from where he was half sitting on the edge of the desk. "You guys do whatever. But since I, unlike some people," he glared pointedly at Edward white he said it. "Don't have the emotional range of a fucking minuscule teaspoon, I will go and cuddle with our omega because I actually do miss him!" He threw his hands up dramatically and exited the room. He wanted to point out to his brothers how mad he was at them, well, Edward. But he also didn't want to wake the boy sleeping just a few doors down. Therefore, he slammed the door shut carefully behind him, as to not make too much noise.

"Passive aggressive, much?" Edward rolled his eyes.

***

The triplets had started to work for two weeks at a time on a rotating schedule so that one of them could be with Louis at all times. Every week that Harry had with Louis, he stuck to him like glue. He had actually taken Edward up on his proposal, and even took the omega with him when he needed to pee. Which led them to the situation they were in right now. Harry standing up and facing the toilet to do his business, and Louis sitting on the bathroom counter, swinging his legs back and forth, telling the alpha excitedly about the previous night when Marcel had been with him at the club while he worked.

"And then this one big alpha comes up to me, right, and he's all like 'hi baby boy what's your name?' and Marcel got all like 'No I don't think so' and threw the alpha's drink in his face and then punched him. Think the poor bloke broke his jaw." He got out in one large breath, he paused for a second to catch his breath again before saying, "It. Was. Awesome." Punctuating every word.

Harry chuckled at the boy's story time, flushing the toilet and went over to the omega to wash his hands.

"I heard," he said, smirking. "Marcel is quite embarrassed today, think he was a little tipsy last night."

Louis giggled. "He was, yeah." He said.

Harry knew Marcel was not usually one to drink alcohol, and certainly not to get drunk. But he thought he knew how and why his brother came home drunk last night. He just needed the omega to confess.

"Could it be so that one particular blue eyed boy who bartender at said club and distribute the alcohol had anything to do with that?" Harry questioned, moving so that he was standing between the omega's legs, putting his large hands on his thighs, stroking them and making the omega all hot and bothered.

"Maybe-" Louis stuttered out. All of his attention was focused on how Harry's hands seemed to move further and further up his thighs. "Maybe I gave him a few drinks for- for free so that he could loosen up and I could-" Harry's hands were dangerously close to where he wanted them the most. "Could do some harmless flirting with the, uh, customers to raise my tip?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

"How funny," Harry retracted his hands immediately. "That's what I thought as well." His smirk widened at the gobsmacked look on the blue eyed boy's face.

"No what are you- I mean- I-" Louis was a stuttering mess. "Please Harry, hands." He whined, reaching for the alpha childishly.

"Nuh-uh," Harry wagged a finger in front of the boy. "I think that someone owes one of his alphas an apology." He thought for a few seconds before continuing. "In fact, why don't we leave for the hospital right away so that you can apologize to Marcel? He would be having a lunch break now anyway."

"But-" Louis started but Harry interrupted him.

"No buts, go put on some clothes and meet me by the door in five."

"And if I refuse?" Louis challenged, hopping down from the counter and stepping up to the alpha. If done by anyone else, the position would be considered as a challenge towards the alpha, but since it was his soon-to-be mate, it was acceptable.

Harry shrugged. "Could always spank you." He said nonchalantly.

Louis eyes widened slightly, and he hurried out the bathroom door.

"Five minutes!" Harry shouted after him, smile broadening when he heard a faint "Fuck off!" From upstairs where the omega had disappeared to.

***

The elevator dinged and the alpha and omega exited, walking down the hallway, stopping in front of the door with the plate beside it saying 'Marcel Styles, Neurologist.'

Harry rapped the door three times with his knuckles, before entering, omega in tow.

Marcel looked up from where he sat at his desk, eating lunch. He looked tired, his usually jelled back hair was pointing in every direction and his glasses was a little askew on his nose.

"Harry, Lou?" he said, looking bewildered. "What-?"

"We came to visit you," Harry said, pushing the reluctant omega in front of him from where he was hiding behind the alpha's back. "Because Louis here has something he'd like to tell you."

Marcel directed his gaze at the small boy, who's gaze was firmly set to the floor in front of his feet. "Lou?" He asked carefully.

Louis shuffled a little on the spot. "I wanted to apologize for- for getting you drunk on purpose so that IcouldflirtwithcustomerslikeIusedto." He got out in a whispered jumble.

Harry landed a slap to the boy's ass, making him jump. "Articulate Louis, I don't think Marcel can hear you." He was fighting hard to conceal his smirk when he heard the shaky sigh that the omega emitted.

"I wanted to apologize for getting you drunk on purpose so that I could flirt with customers like I used to, because I kind of like them fawning over me as I'm something they can look at, but not have." The omega admitted.

"Oh." Was all Marcel got out, lost for words. "Uhm, apology accepted?" He said uncertainly.

Louis was about to say something, when Harry jumped in. "Hmm, I don't think so, brother." He said, hands firmly gripping the omega by the hips. "I think that our boy here needs to learn that he can get that kind of attention from us, doesn't need to go to other alphas to get it. Right, Lou?" He directed the last words to the omega who was trembling slightly in the alpha's grip.

"Uh- I don't, what do you mean?"

Marcel, who had caught on to his brother's plan, stood up from his seat and walked over to the pair.

"I think that's a tremendous idea, dear brother." He smirked at the nervous looking omega who was looking up, gaze flicking between the two alphas.

"If i remember correctly, I think I saw a few of your old head scarfs from your long haired days in our closet recently, Hazza." Marcel said, a dimple popping from smirking so much.

"I like your thinking brother," Harry nodded, ignoring the whine coming from the boy between them and continuing to talk as if he wasn't there. "And here I was, thinking you're the innocent one."

"Well," Marcel shrugged his shoulders.

Harry took his phone from his back pocket, still holding onto the omega with his other hand, texting his third brother. "I'll notify Edward, see you at home."

And with that Harry left, the stunned omega in front of him. They walked to the elevators and stepped inside, Harry crowding Louis against the wall chest to back. His warm breaths tickling the omega where it hit over his neck.

"You, my darling, are in for it tonight when my brothers return home." He said, a hint of alpha timber behind his voice, tinted with arousal. "Gonna make you wish you never gave him a single drop of alcohol."

Louis gulped, he was going to get wrecked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Pretty bad smut writing ahead, but sometime has to be the first, I guess?
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Louis did not remember the last time he was this nervous. The anticipation was killing him. He sat at the end of their bed twiddling his thumbs as he waited. Waited, and waited, and waited. He groaned, falling backwards on the bed and stared up at the wooden ceiling above. Were they even going to come? Where were they?

The moment he and Harry had walked into the house, Harry told him to go up to their bedroom and wait for them there. That was almost an hour ago and Louis was impatient.

Louis felt as if he was slowly losing his mind from just sitting around and waiting like this. He had already played all the games he had on his phone, and gone through his feed on Instagram four times. He was just about to stand up and exit the room to go look for his alphas, when he heard the faint sound of footsteps outside in the hall.

His breath caught in his throat as he scrambled to stand up with his hands nervously clutched in front of him, gazing down.

He heard the sound of the door creaking open, and three pairs of feet walking inside. Louis held his eyes on the hardwood floor in front of him. A pair of well polished black Oxfords entered his line of vision, standing right in front of him. Louis gulped nervously.

"I heard about your little stunt last night, sugar." Edward said, voice gruff. "That was not very nice of you, was it?"

Louis shook his head slowly.

"Words, please." Edward said, delivering a light slap to the omega's bum.

"I- No, no it wasn't." Louis mumbled.

"That's what I thought." Louis could hear the alpha's smirk on his voice, but the boy didn't dare look up at him.

"Before we start," Marcel stepped in. "I want to make sure that you want this, Louis."

Louis nodded, for every second his vocabulary decreased and the amount of slick running down his thighs increased.

"I think we should have a safeword, just in case. If you want out, you can use it." Marcel decided.

"Yeah uh-" Louis just wanted to get this going, preferably five minutes ago. "Pineapple, safeword 's pineapple." He was starting to fidget where he stood, the slick was making his skinny jeans sticking to his thighs in a very uncomfortable way.

"Good," Marcel nodded, satisfied. "Now then, you can continue." He said a little awkwardly, waving his hands at Edward who was crowding ever so closer to the small boy.

Edward pressed closer to the boy, their chests were as close as they could get. Harry immediately went around behind the omega, pressing up against his back, while Marcel sat down in a armchair by the wall, choosing to enjoy the view.

Louis trembled, he felt two hard, toned chests against his front and back. He also felt some other hard things that... Yeah.

He let out a shaky sigh that turned into a small moan when Harry leaned in to kiss his neck, searching for his sweet spot. When Louis moaned louder he released a sound of pride, then focusing on sucking a love bite on Louis neck right below his ear.

Meanwhile, Edward leaned in to kiss Louis on the lips, nibbling on his lower lip and swallowing Louis's moans. His hands traveled to the smaller boy's ass and massaged it between his large hands. Meanwhile, Harry's hands went to Louis's chest, pinching his nipples through his shirt.

Louis broke apart from the kiss, releasing a shaky sigh when Harry twisted them. Edward and Harry locked eyes over the omega's shoulder, and just like that, all contact with the boy disappeared. Louis opens his eyes which he'd held firmly closed thus far, looking confused between the two alphas who were now a few feet away from him.

"What?" It came out as something between a whine and a broken moan.

"Figured you felt a little," Edward seemed to search for the right word for a moment. "Crowded." At his last word, he nodded downwards towards Louis's crotch, where something certainly was feeling very much crowded.

Louis hastily put a hand over his groin, taking the opportunity to press down his palm over his dick, relieving some of the immense pressure he was feeling. He couldn't help himself from letting out yet another loud moan at the contact.

Not even a second went by after he had opened his mouth, when he felt a firm chest pressing against his back where he stood. Harry and Edward was in front of him, so that had to be Marcel. He'd moved so fast, Louis didn't even hear him leave the chair before he felt the alpha behind himself.

Marcel took both of Louis's hands away from where they were still pressed down over his crotch, and moved them behind his back. Louis's eyes widened when he felt Marcel tie them together with what felt like some kind of soft fabric, silk maybe? Then he remembered, this must be one of Harry's old head scarfs.

"Wouldn't want you cumming too soon, now would we?" Marcel said against Louis's ear, hot breath fanning over his neck, voice low and husky.

Louis pulled a little on his bindings, whining loud as ever when he noticed that he couldn't budge them at all. He could never even imagine that Marcel had a dirty side to him, he was not complaining though, it was extremely hot in Louis's opinion.

"And," Marcel added. "For good measure." Then he placed another silk scarf over Louis's eyes.

"This Okay, love?" He asked the omega, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

"Ye-Yeah." Louis nodded, adrenaline high and pulse beating twice as fast.

"Good," Marcel whispered. Or, Louis thought. Was it really Marcel? It could be Harry or Edward too, they sounded exactly like each other. It was only their choice of words that was the difference.

"Fuck, he's not even naked yet and he still looks this fucking hot." Came one voice from somewhere behind Louis. Well, he thought, that'd be Edward.

He felt hands on his waist, guiding him forwards. Very carefully, he walked forward until he felt the frame of the large bed against his thighs.

"Up you go, little one." The triplet with their hands on his waist said, Harry maybe?

Louis obeyed, struggling up on the high bed, which proved to be very hard since he didn't have any hands to help him up.

Finally, he made it up on the bed, laying down on his stomach in the middle of it to not squash his hands. Someone were unbuttoning and pulling off his jeans and underwear in one go, while another pair of hands were stroking him all over, feeling his skin.

"So, so beautiful daring." That'd be Harry.

"Our beautiful boy," Came what Louis thought was Marcel's voice from somewhere near his ass.

Louis felt someone untie his hands, and was confused for a moment until who he presumed was Edward, spoke.

"Want you on your back sugar, wouldn't want you squishing your hands."

When he was untied he rolled over, still not able to see a thing. He had to admit, it made it a thousand times hotter with him not being able to see what they were going to do to him.

Edward tied his hands back together over his head, this time to the wooden headboard. Louis felt hands all over his body. Some were stroking his stomach, pinching his nipples now and again. Another pair of hands were caressing his thick thighs, someone kissing the inner side of them, very close to where he wanted, needed, them. A high pitched whine made itself out of him.

"Tell us what you want darling, and we'll give it to you." Harry murmured against Louis's shoulder, kissing the soft, tan skin there.

"Want-" Louis panted slightly. "Want you, all of you."

"Then you'll have just that, princess." Edward whispered against his ear, and wow.

A thrilling sensation ran down Louis's spine, he really liked that nickname, he thought .

Then came what felt like a thousand sensations all at once. He felt wet fingers prod at his hole, stretching him. It was pretty unnecessary since omegas were made to take knots and adjust to them, but it felt very nice so Louis wasn't going to complain. He didn't have time to reflect over the situation more than that, because then a mouth was on his, licking inside his mouth and biting slightly on his lower lip. Another pair of lips were sucking marks into his neck. Louis wasn't nervous that they'd mark him for real though. He trusted these alphas, and he was sure that they wouldn't mate him without his consent, his most recent heat had made him sure of that.

Something bigger and broader than some fingers was now at his entrance, Louis prepared himself. Four collective moans filled the room when whoever it was, pushed inside him. Jesus, Louis thought, these boys were not small. Oh no.

"Guys," Louis whined at the same time as the triplet between his legs started to thrust into him. "It's hot with the blindfold and all, but I wanna see you."

"Oh, do you now?" It was Edward again. His voice was, once again, just beside his ear, biting at his earlobe. "Well too bad sugar, we can't all get what we want. Now let Marcel get his wish through."

Louis huffed, so this was Marcel's idea? Then gasped when who he now presumed was Marcel, hit his prostate.

"Oh my fucking god," Louis breathed out, hooking his legs around Marcel's waist.

There were too many things going on at the same time, Louis felt as he would pass out at any moment. Harry and Edward took their turns of sucking love bites into his neck and playing with his nipples, while Marcel was thrusting into him at a steady pace. One of them were even down mouthing at his dick at one point. Louis felt the familiar coiling heat in his stomach. But he didn't want to release just yet, he wanted to savor this. 

The room was filled with moans, groans, and the sound of skin hitting skin. A few moments later Marcel's thrusts were getting sloppier and sloppier, until they stopped completely. Marcel let out a mix between a growl and a moan, music to Louis ears as it was, he wanted to see him damn it! He could just imagine Marcel's face, sweaty and no glasses since they would just fog up. His eyes were probably tightly shut, as he moaned and panted open mouthed... Louis couldn't take it.

"Guys, please." Louis begged. "Blindfold."

"Okay, okay darling." Harry said, and a few seconds later, light flooded Louis's vision.

He blinked a few times to get accustomed to the light in the room, though dimmed. And the sight he was met with, he almost came on the spot.

Marcel was laying down beside him, looking completely exhausted, his knot still inside of Louis, slowly going down. Harry and Edward were looking up at him from their position at his chest, their eyes were almost completely black from arousal, only a thin ring of green were visible.

"Uh," Louis said uncertainly. "Hi?"

"You're so fucking cute, do you know that?" Edward said, his voice was deeper than Louis had ever heard it.

Louis shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as much as he could from where he was laying tied up. "Yeah, people tell me quite often."

Both brothers growled possessively, resuming their work of creating love bites on his neck and chest. Louis thought he herd low growls of "ours" coming from the two alphas.

He sighed, letting them be. He just wanted Marcel's knot to go down already so they could make him come.

A few moments later, he felt Marcel pull out. A sigh was drawn from him, now he could finally ease the pressure in his dick. It still stood proud against his lower abdomen, red and craving attention.

Harry reached up and untied Louis's hands. Louis put down his arms, rubbing his wrists to get full feeling back in them. He automatically moved his hand down to jerk himself off, but didn't come far until Harry grasped his wrist.

"Oh no darling, not yet." He smirked.

"But Harry," Louis whined, the pressure was getting too much, Soon he'd cum untouched if they kept this up.

"No buts, darling." He tutted. "If you stop whining, you and I could take a shower together. How about that?" He raised a brow suggestively.

Louis nodded hastily, then after a second thought looked over at Edward.

"What about you?" He asked, trying to not stare at the alpha's own hard on.

"I'll manage." The alpha said. "I have Marcel."

"Oh," Louis gazed over at the youngest of the three, who were still lying on the bed. "You guys are, uh, incestual?"He tilted his head in a quizzical matter.

"Yup." Harry said from the other side of the omega, popping the 'p'.

"Is that a problem for you, love?" Edward asked cautiously.

"No-No," Louis hurried to say, realizing that he had sounded a bit put off. "It's actually kind of...hot." His cheeks reddened slightly as he said it.

"Well then," Harry stood up, stark naked, and picked Louis up as if he had the weight of a feather. "To the bathroom we go."

He walked into the en suite and put Louis down in the large shower. Before the omega had the time to react, Harry put the shower on full blast with freezing cold water. 

Louis let out a string of colorful curse words, jumping away from the freezing stream of water flooding him.

Harry stood leaned against the wall opposite him, smirking.

"Not funny." Louis huffed, when he'd turned the water off.

"Well, yeah. Kinda was." Harry chuckled. "It worked though." He nodded towards Louis lower region, which were no longer hard.

Louis looked up at the alpha with a mixture of anger and confusion on his face.

"You didn't really think we would let you cum, after making Marcel embarrass himself like that?" Harry shook his head at the boy, chuckling.

"But-" Louis was at a loss for words.

"What is it they say?" Harry pondered for a moment. "oh yeah. Karma's a bitch, darling." And with that he left the wet, angry omega in the bathroom to join his brothers.


	13. Chapter 13

"The innocent alpha with the glasses did what now?" Niall exclaimed, almost dropping his cup of caramel latte.

"Yeah," Louis nodded, still quite dazed from last nights events. "I did not know Harry owned that many scarfs."

"You're telling me," Niall said, still not believing his ears when he heard Louis's story. "That the cute alpha, who by the look of him can't say the word 'penis' without blushing, tied you up and blindfolded you so that he could stick it up your bum?" At that a few people around them in the cafe turned to look at them, disgust written on some faces, curiosity on others.

"Niall shush!" Louis whisper yelled at his friend. "Don't want to share my sex life with everyone in here, do I?"

"Sorry mate," Niall said, grinning and not looking very sorry at all.

"Better be," Louis huffed, he stood up. "I'm going to go order another chocolate muffin, that you'll pay for as an apology." He decided.

Without a second of hesitation, Niall handed Louis his wallet.

Louis kissed his cheek over exaggeratedly, then made his way over to the counter. There were only two people in front of him. He didn't have to wait for long until he stood face to face with one of the most beautiful boys he had ever seen.

The boy had dark brown hair, pushed back in a kind of fixed messy look. It kind of looked like he'd just gotten out of bed, but as a put together hairstyle. He had freckles spread over his cheeks and nose, which curved slightly upwards. His lips were plump and dark pink, Louis wondered vaguely if that was his real lip color.

But what really caught Louis's attention was the boy's eyes. Oh god the eyes. They were a beautiful bright blue-ish green, kind of like the ocean in the Caribbean. They were also framed with the longest and blackest eyelashes Louis had ever seen, he was quite jealous, to be honest.

Louis gazed back to the boy's face, his lips were moving. He must be...talking? To Louis? Wait- shit.

"Uh sorry, what?" Louis said sheepishly, the boy was looking him straight in the eyes and it was making him very nervous for some reason.

"I said, what would you like to order?" The boy laughed.

Oh my god, Louis thought. He has dimples. Fucking dimples. Louis brain was short circuiting.

"Uh, Yeah I'd like a chocolate muffin and, uhm, a latte please." What? I don't even like coffee. Louis thought, mentally face palming himself.

"Here or to go?" The boy asked.

"To go," Louis answered, still slightly in a trans of sort.

The boy nodded, tapping it in on the cash register. Louis glanced down at his apron, seeing a name sign on the boy's left side. His name was Oliver. That was a nice name, very nice.

"That'll be $7,50 please." Oliver said.

Louis handed over the right amount from Niall's wallet.

"What's your name?" Oliver asked.

Louis, who'd been lost in his own thoughts again, startled a little at his voice.

"My..?" He said. Come on Louis, get a grip!

"Your name, yes." Oliver chuckled. "How else am I supposed to write it on your cup?" He held up the to-go cup and sharpie he held in his hands.

"Oh, right." Louis slapped himself in the face so hard in his mind. Stupid. "It's Louis."

"Louis," Oliver repeated, writing it down. "Cute name for a cute boy." He smirked, stupid dimples popping again.

"Oh, thanks." Louis squeaked,blushing furiously.

He went over to the counter where they were passing out orders to wait, thoughts going wild inside his head. He took his phone from his pocket, texting Niall.

Lou: Omg Ni I just embarrassed myself so fuxking bad

NiNi: Barista made u flustered? ;)

Lou: YEs

Lou: A LOT

Lou: Like a lot a lot, like I want to sink through the floor

Lou: I also bought you a latte, cause I panicked, you're welcome

Lou: HElp

NiNi: Well first of all, technically I bought myself another latte since it was my money

NiNi: Second, this is hilarious I don't even know what to say hahaha

Lou: Stop it come and help me

Lou: Stop being mean Niall!!!

NiNi: He's checking you out atm, just sayin ;))

What? Louis was about to look over his shoulder at the barista when his phone buzzed again.

NiNi: Don't look Lou damn it!!

NiNi: You really need a lesson in flirting 101, god

Louis sighed, about to reply when that voice was heard from behind him.

"Chocolate muffin and latte to go for Louis!" Oliver said loudly, putting up his order on the counter.

"Thanks," Louis muttered, still a little embarrassed. He took the bag and went for the door of the cafe, grabbing Niall's arm and pulling him outside with him.

"Mate!" Niall exclaimed in surprise when they were outside. "Why such a hurry to leave?"

Louis didn't say anything, he just started walking, steering their steps towards the park nearby.

"That was the most embarrassing experience I've ever had," Louis groaned.

"Well, I think that time you ran face first into Marcel, which by the way will always be his first impression of you, was a little more embarrassing to be honest." Niall shrugged, taking the paper bag from Louis containing their order.

This time, Louis physically slapped himself in the face, now mentally wasn't enough.

"Shit fuck," He groaned slumping down on a park bench. "The triplets."

"The triplets what?" Niall asked, sitting down beside his distressed looking friend.

"Is this like, cheating on them?" Louis worried. "I mean, I kind of flirted with Oliver."

Niall put a hand on his shoulder. "No Lou, it's just, exploring a little bit?"

"Not helping Ni," Louis whined, putting his glove covered hands over his face.

"What I mean," Niall continued while scooting closer to the other omega on the bench. "Is that it doesn't have to mean anything. If you were to see Oliver again, you could just become friends. Doesn't have to be romantic or sexual. Besides, it's not like you have mated with the triplets yet anyway, you guys are still courting, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Louis uncovered his face.

"Great! Now," Niall opened the paper bag and took out his latte, sipping the warming liquid joyously. "Let us just enjoy each others company and try to not freeze our balls of, yes?"

"Niall," Louis gasped, snatching the cup from the other's hands.

"Hey, you don't even like-" Then he saw it too.

On the cup there was more written than just Louis's name.

 

Am I too cheesy if I say I like you a Latte? Well, Call me?

And under that was a phone number written.

 

"Oh. My. God." Niall said, mouth agape.

"That was-" Louis didn't really know what to say.

"The cheesiest, yet cutest thing ever that only happens in movies, why yes it was." Niall finished for him.

A moment went by, Niall kept drinking his latte and Louis nibbled slightly on the muffin.

"Well?" Niall said suddenly.

"Well what?" Louis said, confused.

"Your'e going to call him?" He asked.

Louis almost choked on his muffin, coughing while Niall patted his back. When he'd calmed down, he stared at his friend.

"What?" Was all he could figure out to say.

"Well yeah," Niall shrugged. "It was one of the cutest things that I've ever witnessed."

"I'm- I guess so, maybe?" Louis wasn't really sure.

"Remember," Niall said as they stood up, walking through the newly fallen snow to walk to Niall's car. "It could be just as friends, you're not committing to anything with calling him."

"Yeah," Louis said quietly, lost in thoughts.

They sat in the car, Niall pulled out from the parking space, driving towards the triplet's house. Louis sat in the passenger's seat, clutching the now empty cup between his hands, a million thoughts running through his head.

What would the triplets say? Were he even going to tell them? Was he making this very much bigger than it needs to be? Yes. He was. It was nothing serious, just friends, right?


	14. Chapter 14

It was a quarter to seven in the afternoon, Louis was leaving for work in about two hours. He was currently sat in Marcel's lap, watching the new episode of New girl in their living room.

"So," he began while the intro of the episode played. "About that night a few days ago."

He felt Marcel shift slightly beneath him.

"Uhm yeah," he said nervously. "What about it?"

"I've known you for like a month and a half, and I've never seen that side of you. Didn't know you had it." Louis said, thinking back to the event.

"I didn't hurt you or make you uncomfortable, right?" Marcel hurried to say, nervous that the omega hadn't enjoyed it.

"No, no not at all," Louis assured the alpha, shifting so that he sat facing the man. "Just, surprises I guess."

"So- so you did, uhm, enjoy it then?" Marcel flushed a deep pink when the memories flooded his mind. This boy was doing things to him, he never lost control over his alpha like that.

"Of course I enjoyed it Marce," Louis stroked the alpha's cheek affectionately. "I didn't stop you, did I?"

"Oh," Marcel hadn't thought that far. "Well, yeah I guess?"

Louis shook his head at the adorable alpha. To think that this cute and not very alpha-like alpha was tying Louis up while whispering dirty things in his ear only a few nights ago was unbelievable.

"I didn't really know what came over me, I just-" Marcel tried to explain himself, but Louis interrupted him.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me, you fool." He laughed, taking Marcel's face between his hands and locking their lips together softly. It was just a simple, affectionate kiss.

***  
"Hey Eddie?" Louis approached the oldest triplet carefully where he sat at his desk in the home office.

Edward looked up at the boy in front of him. "Yes, sugar?"

"Uh I was wondering," Louis went behind the desk. Edward instinctively rolled his office chair backwards so that Louis could place himself in the man's lap. "I mean, even if you guys haven't mated me yet, I smell strongly of all of you, and-"

"Out with it babe, what is it that you want?" Edward said, placing a hand on the inside of his thigh, he couldn't help himself.

"Uhm, I was only wondering if Niall and I could go to the-"

"Absolutely not." Edward interrupted him.

"You didn't even let me finish! Maybe I'm asking something else than you think I am." Louis protested twisting in the alpha's lap so that he was facing the man, trapped between the alpha and the wooden desk.

"Well my bad," Edward said sarcastically. "Please continue."

Louis huffed. "As I was saying, I was wondering if Niall and I could go to the nightclub that we like tonight after I finish my shift."

"Oh I could not have guessed that was were this conversation was going," Edward gave a fake gasp, placing a hand over his chest dramatically. "My answer stays the same, sweet pea. If you for a second think that I would allow you to dance and grind on other alphas that aren't us in some dirty nightclub, you are very wrong."

"But I won't grind on other alphas Edward!" Louis exclaimed, trying to stand up but Edward of course held him in place by his hips. "Who do you take me for?" Louis huffed annoyed when he had to accept that he was stuck.

"It's not you I worry for, sugar. It's other alphas." Edward said, brushing a strand of Louis's hair away from the pouting boy's face. "I mean, no one with their priorities straight could keep their hands off of this body." As he said it he let his hand follow the curve of Louis's body down to his thighs where he let his hand rest.

"But you can-"

"No honey, I am not coming with you after your shift to the club. I have to get into the office early in the am tomorrow." Edward answered before Louis even had the chance to finish his sentence. "But I will drive you to your work in half an hour, you should go get ready, love."

Louis huffed, getting out of Edward's lap and out of the room. He walked to the master bedroom, grumbling colorful insults towards the eldest triplet under his breath the entire time. When he stepped up to his part of the enormous walk in closet and looked at his options for work, he got and idea. He smirked to himself while he dressed. Edward would pay for not letting him get his way.

His work didn't really have an assigned uniform. The only requirement was to have black skinny jeans and a light colored shirt, preferably white. Louis put on the tightest pair of black skinnies he could find, Marcel had made him buy them when they were out shopping a few weeks ago. He paired it with a short sleeved T-shirt with as low of a V neckline as he dared for it to still be professional. He paired the outfit with white low vans and black suspenders. He styled his hair in the usual fringe and then went down to meet Edward.

He met the man just beside the bottom of the stairs, waiting for him.

"What do you think?" He asked the alpha innocently, who had dropped his jaw slightly when the boy came down the stairs. "Do I look good?" He batted his eyelashes at the man for extra effect.

Before Louis could even blink, Edward had him crowded against the front door.

"You look ravishing my love," Edward whispered in his ear. "Did this on purpose, didn't you? Knew that I wouldn't approve of others ogling your arse in those tight jeans. Put them on to punish me for not letting you go out with your omega friend after your shift, which ends at two in the morning?" He growled.

"And if i did?" Louis asked, surprising himself over how steady his voice sounded.

Edward chuckled slightly, before bending down and sucking a love bite on the omega's collar bone that was visible because of the low hanging shirt.

"If anyone touches you tonight I'll kill them. You are mine. Mine to touch," he slid his hand along the marvelous dip of the boy's waist. "Mine to kiss," he left butterfly kisses along the omega's throat, feeling his frantic pulse underneath the skin. "Mine to," his hand snaked around the boy's behind and squeezed his ass between his hands. Loving the sound of the breathy gasp that left the boy's lips. "Fuck, right love?"

"U-Uh huh," Louis said shakily.

"Great," Edward smiled innocently, and just like that pushed away from Louis to put on his shoes. Louis still stood breathless against the door.

"What's the matter sugar, cat got your tongue?" He winked, before opening the door and exiting the house.

Louis stood for another couple of seconds before he too put on his shoes. "Stupid alpha, stupid hotness, stupid pheromones." He muttered under his breath as he went out the door.

***  
It wasn't a particularly busy night at the club, it was Sunday after all. Louis was as usual making drinks to left and right, while Edward sat at the corner of the bar, supervising him while tapping away on his phone, working. Niall was there too, but he was somewhere by the stage at the moment. The club's most famous male stripper had just entered the stage.

As the lights dimmed and people gathered around the stage, Louis went over to the corner where the alpha sat by the now vacant bar.

"Aren't you supposed to watch over me?" Louis questioned as he wiped the counter free from alcohol spill.

"I am watching over you," Edward answered, slightly mumbled, concentrating on the mail he was typing out.

"You are not," Louis retorted. "I could be kidnapped right now and you wouldn't notice cause all you do is stare down at that damn phone."

"Mhm," Edward hummed, not really listening to his soon-to-be mate. Too focused on the email that he were going to send to Nick to hear.

"Whatever," Louis huffed, returning to the opposite side of the bar.

He still didn't have any customers, all still over at the stage. He decided he might as well text Oliver while he waited for the dance to be over. He had thought about it all day, but couldn't decide what to type. After a lot of pondering he decided on a simple:

Lou:  
Hey, it's Louis. You gave me your number yesterday :)

It didn't take more than a few minutes.

Barista Boy:   
Oh, yeah! Hi Louis :) didn't think you would actually text me

Lou:   
Well yeah now I am, what are you up to?

Barista Boy:  
Nothing much, out with a few friends. You? xx

Oh my god, Louis thought. He sent X's? Was that appropriate? Should Louis text X's back? Was it too much I-want-you-as-my-boyfriend signal? He was just looking for a friend in Oliver after all.

Lou:  
Working atm :\\\ not much to do, very slow

Barista Boy:  
Ah I know the feeling mate, well now you can text me and not be bored anyway :)

Barista Boy:  
What do you work with, anyway?

Lou had an internal fight for a moment, should I really say that I work at a strip club? I don't want to lie, but maybe... withhold a little truth?

Lou:  
I bartender at a bar :)

Bartender Boy:  
Really?? I've always wanted to try that, seems like so much fun!

Lou:  
It is :)

Bartender Boy:  
May I ask which club?

He couldn't say the real name, Oliver could find out that it was a strip club. Louis typed and deleted for a few times, before settling:

Lou:  
Oh it's rather small I don't think you know it

Bartender Boy:  
You sure about that? ;)

Lou:  
...Yes?

Bartender Boy:  
Well then, look up xx

Louis did, as per reflex, and instantly froze.

In front of him stood no other than Oliver himself. This time out of his apron, and clad in a loose fitting maroon dress shirt and some black skinnies. His hair was in the same messy pulled back look, and his eyes were just as capturing as before.

"Rather small and I don't know about it, huh?" He smirked.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oliver?" Louis asked, completely baffled. "What?"

Oliver shrugged, smiling. "No I just saw you at the bar and though it'd be fun to text you, see if it was really you and all that, you know?"

"What are you doing here? This is a strip club." Louis said, still chocked.

Oliver glanced around in mock surprise. "What, is it? Oh my god how embarrassing I didn't notice. Thought it was a bit weird with half naked men on the stage shaking their bums." He smiled, stupid dimples popping again.

Louis rolled his eyes. "You're annoying," He said, starting to prepare himself for the next flow of customers. The dance was ending soon. Louis hoped that Niall would stay by the stage for a bit longer, he would only embarrass Louis in front of Oliver.

"But you like me anyway," Oliver teased, leaning over the counter slightly to stare at Louis with those big ocean eyes.

"Stop, you're just embarrassing yourself." Louis retorted, a slight smile gracing his lips. "Order a drink or take your annoying ass and leave." He changed the liquor bottles that were empty with new ones, his back to Oliver.

"I'd rather take you and your ass out for a drink somewhere that isn't at your workplace tomorrow night, what do you say?"

Louis choked on his own spit, turning around sharply on his heel.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed, slapping Oliver's upper arm lightly. "You can't just say things like that," he hissed.

Louis glanced over at Edward, rolling his eyes when he saw that the alpha still sat starring at his phone. He probably hasn't even noticed that I'm over here getting attention from another cute boy, Louis thought. Supervising my ass.

"Well," Oliver's voice brought him back to their conversation. "If your ass wants to, that is."

Louis laughed at that, covering his mouth with his hand. "I'm off work tomorrow, and my ass would love a drink with you. I do too, as friends."

"As friends." Oliver agreed. "Great, I will text you the details tomorrow." He stood up and walked towards the exit, waving and flashing his pearly whites at Louis. "Looking forward to seeing your ass tomorrow Lou!"

Louis only laughed, shaking his head at the silly boy who did not give him butterflies, not at all.

"What are you laughing at, sugar?" Came Edward's voice from his corner.

And gone was Louis's giddy mood, back was the annoyed one because of the alpha.

"Nothing." He said, serving a tipsy beta his gin and tonic. "Not like you care anyway," he muttered under his breath. He scanned the crowd for Niall, but he didn't spot the omega anywhere. He must have gone home already.

"You do know that alpha's have superb hearing and that I almost can hear what you think, right?" Edward said. "Mind repeating that part a little louder?"

"No," Louis said. "I'm working Edward, return to your phone."

Edward was about to come with a retort, but changed his mind and closed his mouth. The omega was obviously bothered with him not paying the omega any attention, therefore he decided to turn off his phone and turned his full attention to the feather haired boy.

The rest of the night went smoothly, and before Louis knew it, they were sitting in the backseat of Edward's black Range Rover with Alex, the driver, in the front. Louis glanced out the window as street lamps passed in a fast pace. He leaned his sweaty forehead against the cool surface of the car window and closed his eyes, the shift tonight had tired him out quite a lot.

The next time he woke up, he was in a soft bed, surrounded with the warm bodies of the triplets. Edward must have carried me in from the car, he though. He glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand, it was five in the morning. Sighing contently he snuggled closer to Harry, who subconsciously tightened his grip around Louis's waist, and fell back asleep.

When Louis woke up again, the room was filled with soft light steaming in from the window. He stretched, sitting up. This time he was alone, glancing over at the clock he noticed that it was ten past eleven in the morning.

He jumped down from the high bed, dressing in his usual fluffy socks to protect his feet from the cold hardwood floors, and Edward's lavender sweater, skipping pants.

He skipped down to the kitchen, wondering vaguely why the house was so quiet. Were were the alphas?

He made his way to the kitchen, noticing a note laying on the kitchen island. He went over and picked it up.

Hi sweets, I was supposed to stay to keep you company today, but I got called in to the ER for an emergency. I'll be home again at 12, we can visit Edward in his office, bring him lunch (wear his lavender sweater, he loves you in it;) ) see you at 12 baby.   
\- Marcie  
P.S. Edward told me to tell you that he put your phone on charge in the living room.

Louis smiled at the sweet note, he didn't really mind being alone. The triplet's hadn't let him be by himself in what felt like forever.

Humming to himself, he went over to the fridge, taking a bowl with green grapes to munch on. He wasn't that big on breakfast just when he woke up. And, he would be eating lunch with Marcel and Edward in an hour anyway. He took the grapes with him, passing the living room to take his phone, and then went back upstairs to get ready.

Placing the grapes on the counter in the bathroom, he felt his phone buzz where he had it tucked in the waistline of his boxers.   
He picked it up, glancing at the screen.

A jolt of glee ran through him when he saw a text from Oliver.

Barista Boy:  
Heyy, What do you say bout that Irish pub down the street from your work? Meet you there tonight at 10? xx

Those X's shouldn't make Louis smile like a maniac.

Lou:  
Sure! I know the place, meet you there at 10 xx

Louis put his phone down beside him, concentrating on fixing his hair. When that was how he wanted to he proceeded to wash his face and then brushing his teeth. He put some lip balm on his slightly chapped lips, one of the main reasons he hated winter.

***

At twelve o'clock on the dot, Marcel came through the front door. His hair was slightly messy and his scrubs a bit rumpled. Louis sat waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, but stood up when the alpha entered the hall.

"Sorry I had to leave, sweets." Marcel sighed, pulling his hands through his disheveled hair, making it stick up more.

"It's not a problem Marcie." Louis assured the alpha, approaching him and kissing his cheek. "I'm a big boy, I can manage myself," he giggled.

If you only knew how dangerous it is for you to be by yourself, Marcel thought sadly. If Edward knew that Marcel had left Louis alone for a few hours, he would probably rip his balls off. Marcel shuddered at the thought.

"Let's not tell your brothers I had to leave you by yourself hun, okay?" He said while leading the omega to his car and driving off towards the food place he knew Edward liked.

"Why not?" The omega asked, smiling when Marcel opened the car door for him and climbed in.

"How about you don't tell the others that I left you alone, and I'll convince them to let you go to wherever it is that you want to go to tonight, but is too afraid to ask us for." Marcel suggested when he was seated in the driver's seat.

"How did you know I wanted to go somewhere tonight?"

"I didn't." Marcel smiled, not letting his gaze falter from the road in front of him. The roads were covered in ice here and there, making it very slippery. "Just felt as if it was something like that, but now I know."

"You are one sly thing, Marcel Styles." Louis said, impressed. "Well played."

"I assumed you'd want to go and meet Niall sooner or later anyway, haven't seen him in a while, have you?" Marcel said.

Louis stiffened slightly, Marcel thought he was talking about meeting Niall. He knew that Marcel would be mad if he told him he were meeting Oliver, since the alpha didn't even know who he was. He'd rather avoid Marcel crashing the car.

"Uh, Yeah. Gonna meet Niall at the Irish place at ten." He said, glancing out the window at the snow covered forest they were driving by. Luckily, he wasn't mated with the triplets yet, they couldn't read his mind, yet at least. Otherwise Louis would have been so screwed.

Louis couldn't tell why he didn't want to tell the triplets about Oliver, they had agreed on no more secrets. He just... he knew that they'd be mad since they're always so protective and possessive over him, and he really did want to be friends with Oliver. He didn't have any friends beside Niall and it'd be fun to have another. Besides, Oliver was a beta, he wasn't an alpha trying to hit on him.

***  
They arrived at Edwards workplace some fifteen minutes later, Louis clutching a paper bag in his hands containing the alpha's lunch. In the backseat lay another bag, containing his and Marcel's food. 

They went into the extravagant lobby of the skyscraper that was Edward's company. Marcel waved to the boy in the reception with vibrant red hair, who waved back happily.

"Hello Mr. Styles, here to see your brother?" He asked.

"I am," Marcel nodded. "Is he available?" 

The boy looked at his computer screen for a moment. "He's in a phone meeting at the moment, but he should be done any minute. You could wait outside his office, I'll tell him you're here." 

"Great, thanks." Marcel took Louis's hand, leading him to the elevators in the corner of the room. 

They went up to the right floor, Louis gaping at how expensive everything looked. He'd only been to Marcel's work so far, that was a hospital and not something special. They placed themselves in the couches outside a set of dark wooden double doors, Edwards office, Louis presumed. 

A few minutes later, Edward stuck his head out, inviting them in. Louis bounded over to the alpha's desk, hugging the man. 

"Hi Eddie," He said happily. "Brought you lunch." He pushed the paper bag in Edward's arms.

"Thank you, sugar. " Edward said, kissing the omega's lips affectionately. 

They sat down, Edward behind his desk and Louis in Marcel's lap in one of the chairs in front of the desk. It was nice, they ate in silence, appreciating each other's company. 

When they were done, Marcel and Louis stood up. 

"We'll be going now, let you work." Marcel said to Edward, who nodded. Then something hit him from out of the blue.

 

***

It was nearing ten, Louis was getting dressed for his drink with Oliver. He felt like a girl preparing for her first prom, all giddy. He was wearing simple black skinnies ad a black Nirvana shirt for the occasion.

He checked the time on his phone, 9:42 pm. He'd have to leave soon, Marcel had promised to drive him there. He went downstairs, looking for the alpha. He found the alpha in the living room, reading a book. Louis went up to him.

"Hey, do you like Shakespeare?" Louis asked, Marcel was reading Romeo and Juliet with his legs over the arm of the sofa. 

"I do," Marcel closed the book and placed it on the side table. "I hate how much I love Romeo and Juliet, though." He chuckled. "It's cheesy and it kinda bothers me how stupid they are." 

"Hey!" Louis flicked the alpha off. "Don't you dare insulting my favorite book."

"It somehow does not surprise me that this is your favorite," Marcel shook his head at the omega, standing up. "You ready to leave?" 

"Yeah," Louis said. 

As he followed Marcel to the door, he shot a quick text to Niall.

Lou:  
If anyone asks (triplets) You and I are at the irish pub for a drink tonight

NiNi:  
Kay, meeting Oliver i presume? ;)

Lou:  
Shut up, fucker

Lou:  
Love you!

NiNi:   
Love you too xx

***

Louis sat at a booth, Oliver across from him. They were both only about two beers in, but Louis was already quite tipsy since he couldn't handle his alcohol. They were talking and laughing, sharing stories from their childhoods and overall getting to know each other better.

"And then she was chasing me all 'round the yard." Oliver said, both giggling profusely. "My mom is right scary when she's mad, I tell you." 

 

"Well," Louis wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. "Maybe you shouldn't have filled the kitchen cabinet with ping pong balls, then." 

"But it was funny," Oliver said. He, too, crying tears of joy. "Gave me strict curfew for weeks. Totally worth it, though."

"You are unbelievable." Louis shook his head at the boy.

They sat quiet for a few moments, just looking at each other. Without either of them noticing, they inched closer and closer to each other.

Before any of them could stop it, they were kissing. Louis's thinner lips colliding with Oliver's plumper ones. Oliver tasted faintly of mint and beer, his lips were silky smooth and- Wrong. Very, very wrong. Louis drew back. What just had happened seemed to dawn on him too, judging from the horror struck look on his face.

Shit.


	16. Chapter 16

"I-" Louis didn't know what to say or think. That just happened. Oh my god.

Oliver looked quite as stunned himself, not expecting that.

Louis shot up from his seat, panicking, this was so wrong.

"I- I have boyfriends. I'm so sorry if I lead you on or something but that wasn't supposed to happen at all." He hurried towards the door of the pub, leaving Oliver stunned in his seat.

When the door closed behind the small Omega, Oliver stood up, smirking slightly as he put his phone to his ear.

"Hey boss- yeah he just left."

Another few words were spoken from the other line.

"Yeah you were right as always boss, calls 'em his boyfriends and all. Could make the plan a little more difficult." Oliver leaned against the brick wall outside the pub,the crisp air soothing him.

"No, I can still do it boss. Yes, positive. Will keep you updated."

He hung up and pocketed his phone, then began walking down the dark street, going over everything in his mind.

***  
"Something wrong, babe? You're unusually quiet." Harry sat down beside the omega where he was in the window seat in the master bedroom.

"Huh?" Louis turned his gaze from the snow falling outside the window, to the alpha next to him. 

"Something wrong?" The alpha asked again, now worried for the small boy.

"Oh- Uh, no 's fine," Louis sighed. It wasn't really fine, but he couldn't tell Harry that.

He had kissed another man that wasn't the triplets, he felt so ashamed of himself. He didn't deserve them, not even a little. Louis mind went back to the kiss in the pub, his stomach churning at the thought. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"You don't seem fine, my love. Anything I can do for you?" Harry asked softly, stroking a hand over the omega's shoulder. "How about we go on a dinner date, the four of us? We haven't been for a while."

Louis's heart positively exploded with guilt. Harry was being so kind, without knowing that Louis had just cheated on him. They also agreed on no more secrets, and here he was, which was making him feel even worse.

"Thank you Hazza, but I think I'll pass. I'm feeling a little sick," he said. Not looking into those gorgeous green eyes, his facade would break if he did. Stubbornly staring out at the snow.

"Oh love, not feeling well?" Louis could see him pouting slightly from the corner of his eye. He slightly shook his head.

Without a word, Harry lifted him up and carried him bridal style to the bed. He put him down on the soft mattress before pulling the duvet up to his chin.

"Sleep, love. I hope you feel better in the morning. We will join you in a few." And with that he kissed Louis's forehead sweetly before turning off the lights and exiting the room.

Louis laid there, starring up at the dark ceiling. What the fuck was he going to do?

***  
When Louis came into the living room the next morning, he found Harry and Marcel standing to their backs to him, bent over some boxes. He cleared his throat, making them look up.

"Hey baby you're awake," Harry smiled. "Feeling any better today?"

"Yeah," Louis said quietly, padding over to them. "Uh, what are you guys doing?" He peered down into one of the boxes, seeing a lot of ornaments and colorful tinsel.

"We're deciding where to put up Christmas ornaments, it's Christmas this weekend after all." Harry beamed.

"Oh." Louis had completely forgotten about Christmas.

"Are you a fan?" Marcel asked.

"Of what?" Louis asked, who once again had been trapped within his own head, mulling over his guilt about last nights events. 

"Christmas. Louis seriously did you hit your head last night or something? You seem very spacey." Harry said, worry swimming in his big, forest green eyes.

"I'm fine Haz, just a bit hungover I think." It wasn't even difficult to lie to them now, which made Louis feel even worse than he already did. 

Harry wasn't entirely convinced, but thankfully dropped the subject for now. Louis let out a small sigh of relief before walking over to the box the twins were surrounding and picked up some tinsel.

"So, wanna decorate with me?" 

***

"A little higher Marcie, I can't really reach," Louis said, straining his small arms towards the ceiling. 

He was sat on Marcel's shoulders, mistletoe in hand, trying to reach the hook at the top of the archway to their living room. He stretched as far as he could, but he still had an inch or two to go until he could reach the hook.

"I can't reach Marcie," he whined sadly. 

Marcel pondered for a second, before coming up with an idea. 

"Be ready sweets, I'm going to lift you up."

And with that he grabbed the small boy by the waist and lifting him off his shoulders up above his head. Louis hung the mistletoe on its hook, giggling when the alpha put him down on the floor again. His inner omega was swooning as it always did when one of the alphas displayed their strength by manhandling him.

"Thanks," he said, a little breathlessly, looking up at the alpha in front of him. He was almost a foot taller than Louis.

"You are very welcome," Marcel smiled at the boy he adored so much. 

Placing a hand on his cheek, he stroked the smooth skin, looking into those deep blue eyes. He could drown in those eyes, Marcel was pretty sure that he didn't care too much about drowning if it were in those eyes. In fact, if he were to die now he would die happy, knowing those eyes were the last thing he saw. 

"Lou I think you have to kiss me now," he said quietly, still starring at the boy who were starring right back. 

"How so?" Louis asked.

Marcel glanced up, Louis's gaze following his to the flower they had just hung above them.

"Mistletoe," Marcel said in a whisper, before leaning in and placing a soft and very sweet kiss on the smaller boy's lips. 

***

Louis, Harry, and Marcel were currently sitting in front of the fireplace in the living room, Edward being at work as usual. He'd been at the office a lot lately. But then, Louis had his secrets, so it was only right for Edward to have his, Louis thought. 

"Do you guys not have a Christmas tree?" Louis asked, just now noticing that they had not decorated one.

"We do, but it's a family tradition to buy it the day before Christmas eve and then decorate it on the night before Christmas." Harry explained. 

"Do you have any family traditions during the holidays, Lou?" Marcel asked.

Louis thought for a moment, then answered. 

"Not that I can think of, since Christmas eve is the same day as my birthday we mainly just celebrate tha-"

"What?" Harry exclaimed, jumping up. "Your birthday is this weekend and you haven't told us?"

"I don't think it's such a big deal to be honest, didn't really think of it until now." Louis shrugged.

Harry immediately started pacing the floor, talking to himself. 

"Oh my God we have to buy you birthday gifts and I can make a cake, maybe the chocolate one that got me the Michelin Star. Yes I'll do that, and I have to make food, a stunning three course meal maybe? Yeah that'll be good and-" 

"Haz!" Louis exclaimed, "Calm down, I don't need anything. Just being here with you is enough."

"Don't be daft, love. Of course you need a celebration." Harry said, before continuing to murmur plans to himself.

"But-" Louis started.

"It's no use, sweets." Marcel chuckled. "Just be glad he's not building a big statue of you in solid gold to worship and pray to."

Harry stopped in his tracks, looking up at his brother. "Hey that's a good ide-"

"Harry you are not raising a statue of me in solid gold!" Louis shouted exasperatedly. 

"Fine," Harry huffed, putting on a jacket over his hoodie. 

"Where are you going?" Louis asked.

"To the restaurant to prepare your birthday meal," Harry answered simply while putting on a pair of shoes.

"It's not in another six days," Louis said, confused.

"Yeah I know, but only the best suffice for my princess." Harry winked, and with that, he was out the door.

"Idiot," Louis shook his head in disbelief. 

Marcel only laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

"Look for the biggest and bushiest tree." Edward said, putting his gloved hands in his pockets to protect them from the freezing cold weather. "Only the best for our home."

Edward went behind the smaller omega, putting a hand on his lower back while browsing Christmas trees with his brothers and soon-to-be mate.

It was now December 24th, and time to get the Christmas tree for their home. They had decided to celebrate Louis birthday that night in Harry's restaurant, decorating the tree before they left for dinner. 

"How about that one?" Louis said, pointing at a pretty big tree with full branches.

"I like it." Marcel said and stepped closer to get a better look.

Harry nodded, squinting slightly at the tree, he tried to visualize it in their living room. "Maybe a little on the small side, but not bad at all."

"Let's keep that one in mind but keep browsing, we're not in a hurry." Edward decided while walking down another row of trees.

Louis nodded and followed the oldest alpha. Snow had started to fall since they came to the Christmas tree field, covering all of the trees in a light powder of snow.

Louis closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly upwards, letting the cold flakes drift onto his face. He loved snow, he couldn't put his finger on what made it special, it just had that something extra.

After a few more minutes of looking at different trees, they decided on the first one that Louis had found. Edward easily picked it up and put it over his shoulder, taking it to the owner to pay. Louis followed a bit behind the alpha, marveling in the alpha's strength, he had to admit it was very attractive.

"Like when we display our strength, I presume?" Harry whispered teasingly in the boy's ear, hand travelling downwards to grasp at his plump bum, the slight smell of slick tainting the air around them.

"You can say that, yeah." Louis said weakly, still starring at the oldest triplet who now picked up the tree again, this time with a plastic protection over it and trudged away towards their car in front of his two brothers and omega.

"Well then," Harry said and without warning hauled Louis up over his shoulder much like Edward had with the tree.

"Let me down you caveman!" Louis shrieked in surprise, slapping Harry's back in protest.

"No. Me like view." Harry answered, his face right next to Louis's ass.

Marcel, who trailed behind the two, only laughed.

"Marcie, tell your brother to let me down." Louis whined, trying to look at the youngest brother, but finding it hard to lift his head far enough from where he was hanging.

"I would but," Marcel paused, pretending to ponder over an answer. "Sorry love, flustered is just such a look on you."

Louis wanted to scream bloody murder at both of the idiots, but he knew it wouldn't help so he just accepted his fate and let Harry carry him towards the car.

Upon arriving to the black Range Rover, shouting could be heard. Harry put Louis down carefully before sprinting towards the scene.

"I'll fucking kill you, Grimshaw." Edward growled, alpha timber very prominent in his voice.

Louis turned around towards the sound, but didn't have time to really see what was going on before Marcel grasped him around the waist and half ushered half carried him to the other side of the parking lot, behind some cars shielding him from the tumult.

"Marcel what is going on?" Louis demanded, placing his hands on his hips.

"Don't worry love, it's nothing." Marcel tried to assure the boy, distractedly glancing above the cars they were behind to see what was going on.

"As hell it's nothing!" Louis shouted. "Edward was threatening to kill someone, I heard it."

Marcel didn't answer, he hurriedly picked his phone from his pocket and dialed a number, putting it to his ear.

"Alex, I need you to pick us up, stat." He said into the phone, gaze still set in the direction of their car, hand still on Louis's waist. "Yeah, the Christmas tree shop place. Yes, great." He hung up and grasped Louis's hand, tugging him along away from the others.

"Marcel stop, we need to go back to Ed and Haz!" Louis protested, tugging on his hand to try and free himself.

"Please Lou, just- Just be quiet and follow me, please." Marcel said, the alpha was stressing out. He could not know Louis was in the area.

"No." Louis said stubbornly, his mother instincts kicking in. "I want to make sure my alphas are safe."

Marcel sighed, the boy was giving him no choice. He put the omega over his shoulder as he hurried his pace to the opening of the parking lot where a black SUV stood, and climbed into the backseat. He put Louis down next to him and fastened his seat belt as Alex drove away from the parking lot.

***

"I'll fucking kill you, Grimshaw!" Edward shouted as Harry hurried towards the scene.

There stood none other than Nick Grimshaw himself, leaned up against the side of their car. Edward, who had been tying the tree to the roof of the car lunged at the other alpha, eyes red and blazing.

"Edward no!" Harry shouted as he ran for his sibling, who where now wrestling with Nick on the asphalt.

Before he got to them however, Nick had transformed to his wolf form, snarling at Edward who quickly followed. The two full grown wolfs bit and scratched at each other. Harry didn't know how to intervene, he couldn't break up the fight in human form and he didn't dare change into wolf form. He hoped Marcel had gotten Louis away from this.

Nick locked his jaw in Edward's shoulder, making the latter howl in pain. Edward's wolf tore away from the other alpha who immediately got to all fours. The two snapped at each other, growling menacingly. Nick's eyes were still a deep hazel, whereas Edward's were a dark ruby red. Harry stared at the two wolves, at a loss of what to do.

Nick seemed to notice the red color in Edward's eyes, because he was slowly inching towards the edge of the forest behind him. Edward, who's reflexes were extremely sharp , lunged yet again at the other alpha who ran towards the forest, Edward giving chase. They both disappeared behind the trees in less than three seconds.

"Ah, shit fuck." Harry closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself, he felt as if he was slowly losing his sanity. "Never can you get a second of fucking peace in this family." And with that he reluctantly changed into wolf form and chased after the other two.

Harry sniffed the air, searching for the familiar sent of his brother. When he caught a faint whiff of it, he sprinted in that direction. Harry was scared, he knew what Edward was capable of, and he didn't really fancy paying bail for his brother again if he got thrown into jail. But if he actually killed Nick and got caught... Harry didn't want to think about it.

After jumping over tree roots and ducking under low hanging branches for a while, he finally made it into a clearing. The trees around it were thick, they had to be far inside the forest. Harry sniffed the ground, the smell was at its strongest here, they had to be close. He tried not to acknowledge the prominent iron-y smell of blood that tinted his brother's scent, a shudder ran through Harry at the thought of what he might see once he found his brother.

'Edward?' He tried carefully through their bond. 'You there?'

' I'm here, don't really know where though.' Came Edwards response.

'Don't worry big bro, I'll find you.'Harry sent back, sniffing the ground with renewed vigor.

A few moments later he found his brother. Edward sat leaned up against a tree in the snow. His chest was covered in blood, it was impossible to even see where it all came from, or which was his for that matter. He sat with his head leaned against the tree trunk, chest heaving with heavy and raspy breaths and closed eyes. He looked absolutely destroyed.

Harry immediately changed back into human form, naked as the day he was born he hurried to his sibling and crouched down beside him. He gingerly put a hand on the other's shoulder, who winced slightly at the contact.

"Edward what happened?" Harry demanded. "You look terrible."

"Me? Then you should see the other guy." Edward said quietly, laughing at his own joke, the laugh turning into a couch attack. 

He bent forwards, spitting blood into the crisp white snow beside them.

"Edward." Harry pressed. "You're literally a bloody mess, you need to go to the hospital, then tell me what the hell happened here. Where even is Nick?" 

Harry glanced around, as if the other alpha would just pop up from behind one of the surrounding trees. 

"Yeah, Yeah." Edward muttered, motioning for Harry to help him up, which the latter did. "Don't worry about him, he scattered. Lead me back to civilization and I'll think about hospital." 

"Harry nodded, he knew that nagging would be no use. Supporting the weight of the other alpha, the two started to pulse back through the snow back towards town.

***

"Let me see him damn it or I swear to god I'll rip your knot off." Louis growled at the tall alpha doctor in front of him.

"I'm sorry sir, but you are not family. I can only let family members visit patients." The doctor looked down at the small boy with a kind of superior look that was pissing Louis off.

"Excuse me? I am his omega you dimwitted walnut. Now let. Me. In." Louis gave the alpha the fiercest glare he could muster. 

"I have to ask you to leave the premises if you keep this behavior up, sir." The doctor said calmly.

"Oh that's it- Come here I'll fucking-" Louis jumped at the alpha.

However, his feet had only just left the floor when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back down.

"Marcel I will bite you, let me go." Louis threatened, close to hysterics. His alpha was in the hospital for whatever reason and he couldn't even see him. 

"No you won't love. Please, baby, calm down. I'll make sure you can see Edward as soon as possible. Just calm down." The alpha said lowly in his ear. Marcel added just a tad of alpha timber in his voice to make the omega shiver and obey him. 

"Fine," Louis huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Thank you," Marcel said and kissed his cheek. "Now pleas go sit with Harry and I'll sort this out. I know these people, you know? I work here after all." 

Louis huffed again, trudging over to where Harry said and plopping down on the man's lap, hiding his face in his neck. Harry stroked the boy's back soothingly.

Right after he basically carried Edward through the hospital doors, Harry had called Marcel who sped over right away, Louis and clean clothes for him in tow.

Harry watched as Marcel walked over to the desk where a couple of nurses stood and talked to them. A few moments later he turned in their direction , motioning for them to come. Harry lifted Louis up in his arms and hurried over to Marcel. 

"They said we could meet him now," Marcel smiled weakly. He was nervous, he didn't know which state Edward was in or what to expect. 

A blonde nurse with blue eyes guided them to a room, stopping and turning to the trio before she spoke. 

"This is Edward Styles's room, he is just waking up so I suggest you be quiet and calm. My name is Perrie, if you need anything, just press the red alarm button beside his bed and I'll come right away." She smiled, before walking back towards the reception desk. 

Harry carefully opened the door to Edward's room. It was dark, besides the light coming from the various monitors around his bed. He put Louis down, who sniffed and wiped at his puffy eyes. Marcel went straight for his brother's journal which was sitting by the foot of his bed and skimmed through the information. 

Louis went over to Edward, who was stirring where he lay. He carefully crawled up in the bed, being sure not to touch the alpha in case it hurt him. 

"Eddie?" He whispered quietly.

Edward's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the omega's voice. 

"Am I in heaven?" He asked, voice rough from lack of use. 

"No," Louis said, a bit confused.

"Well then, why is there an angel on my bed?" The alpha asked with a weak attempt of a smirk. 

"You cheesy oaf," Louis groaned. "If you weren't hurt I'd slap you." 

Edward just laughed, stroking the boy's cheek affectionately. 

"Jesus Edward what did you do?" Marcel said, looking up from the clipboard he was holding. "You have a splintered shoulder, two broken ribs, a broken wrist and a severely twisted ankle. You also have a concussion. What happened?" 

Edward groaned and leaned further in the bed. "Can we please not have this discussion now? Just feel bad for me and give me love and affection." He whined. 

Harry and Marcel gave each other a 'can you believe him?' look, before sighing and joining the other two on the bed. 

"Don't think this is over, brother. We'll get an explanation." Marcel said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, taking Louis's feet in his lap who was lying down against the oldest triplet in the bed.

***


	18. Chapter 18

They may not be at Harry's restaurant that night as planned, but this wasn't that bad either, Louis thought as he nuzzled closer to Edward in the hospital bed. Besides the fact that the alpha was in the hospital, that is. But thankfully he was going to be okay. The alpha was fast asleep, his chest was rising and lowering in time with his breaths. 

It was now evening on the 24th of December, the sun was setting outside the window on the far wall and snow was yet again falling to the ground. Their plans of spending their night at Harry's restaurant had run out in the sand, because of obvious reasons, but Louis didn't really care that he wasn't eating some sort of fancy dinner at the moment. Sure, he'd been exited to celebrate his birthday with the triplets, but right now he was just glad that Edward was okay.

Louis sighed in content as he put his head on the sleeping alpha's uninjured shoulder and closed his eyes.

***

"What do you think happened with Edward that got him that injured?" Marcel quizzed.

They were currently in the cafeteria of the hospital, getting something to eat for themselves and Louis, who refused to leave the oldest triplet's side.

"I don't know the details." Harry said, inspecting a dull looking plate of lasagna. "I only know that he and Nick fought on the parking lot, then he pelted after Nick when he ran into the woods. I don't know anything more for sure, I guess we'll just have to wait for him to tell us."

Marcel hummed in agreement. They ended up choosing three portions of the dull looking lasagna and a few bottles of water that they took back up to Edward's room.

They could hear laughter upon nearing the room, the sound warmed the hearts of the two alphas, that was Louis's laugh. When they opened the door, they saw Louis sitting cross legged on the bed, talking to the blonde nurse that had shown them the room, Edward sitting up in the bed beside him and smiling fondly at the small boy.

Louis caught their eyes and immediately rose from the bed.

"You're back," he said brightly. He hugged the both of them briefly before motioning to the blonde behind him. "This is Perrie, she's usually in the reception on the main floor, and since I'm there from time to time we've become friends." 

"Nice to meet you," Harry shook the beta's hand, who smiled back at him.

"Thought I recognized you from somewhere," Marcel said, also shaking her hand. "I work here as a neurologist." He explained.

"Oh right, Dr. Styles, right? Pleasure to meet you," Perrie said.

"Please, call me Marcel."

"Okay so now when everybody knows each other," Louis clapped his hands together. "Food?"

Harry chuckled, "of course, my love. Go sit next to Edward and I'll give you food."

Immediately the omega skipped over to the bed and plopped down beside the oldest triplet. Harry started to give out the plastic plates of food to everyone, Edward had already eaten his dinner so he just sat chatting to his brothers and omega.

All in all, a very pleasant end to his birthday, Louis thought.

***

"Merry Christmas Eddie!" Louis exclaimed the moment he entered the man's hospital room.

The boy was wearing a red Santa hat atop his head, his caramel colored fringe peaking out from underneath, looking very soft. He was very cute, Edward thought.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Edward watched on fondly as the small omega did some weird kind of happy dance over to his bed before plopping down by the foot of it.

"I didn't know you were such a Christmas enthusiast, Lou." He said while straightening the Santa hat that had half slipped of his head during his little dance.

"You're coming home today," was all Louis said, smile impossibly bright.

Because of the extreme healing of alphas, Edward's body had restored itself rather quickly. The only thing remaining now were the splintered shoulder, which would heal itself within a week.

A few minutes later, Harry entered the room carrying some clothes for Edward to change into. He handed them to his brother who looked skeptically at them. Edward held up a pair of grey sweat pants in front of him with his uninjured arm, disgust written over his face.

"What are these supposed to be?"

Harry sighed, he had a feeling this would happen. "They are called pants, Edward. People wear them on their legs to not get cold."

"Of course, I know what they are," Edward scoffed. "I was only wondering why in the world you would think that I'd show myself in public in these." He gestured to the pants in his hand. "I need a suit, Armani preferably."

"You are unbelievable, just put them on." Harry rolled his eyes. "Marcel is by the reception signing you out, get dressed."

And with that Harry took Louis's hand and left the room, Louis pouting slightly because now he wouldn't see a shirtless Edward while he changed. Stupid Harry refusing him his eye candy.

***

That night the four of them sat by the decorated Christmas tree, wrapping paper surrounding them and a cup of hot chocolate in all their hands. Edward was, with the help of Marcel, since he only could use one hand, opening a package from Louis. When he finally freed the small object from red wrapping paper, he could finally see what it was.

It was a small booklet. While flipping through it, he realized that it was filled coupons, but not regular ones.

One read 'One free back massage for 30 minutes'. Another read 'me alone for an hour to do what you please' accompanied with a winky face.

Edward glanced up at the boy, who sat watching him nervously with his lip between his teeth.

"I love it baby, thank you." Edward answered. "Looking forward to use these." He winked.

Louis blushed and immediately drank some of his chocolate to try and hide his red cheeks.

"Your turn," Harry said and pushed a small rectangular package towards the boy. "Open your last one."

Louis picked it up and inspected it briefly before opening it. The paper revealed a black velvet box. Louis opened the box and found a beautiful necklace inside, it was an earth globe and a compass rose, hanging together on a thin silver chain. Louis picked it up and inspected the globe closer, it was beautiful. Under the necklace was a little note.

Because you are our world, and because you always guide us home  
Because you are our world, and because you always guide us home. Merry Christmas.   
-M, H, E 

"It's..." Louis was a little lost for words. "Thank you."

He gave the necklace to Marcel, who secured it around his neck.

"Thank you, baby." Marcel said, "you've changed our lives to the better in less than two months, you make us better people and we love you."

"So very much," Edward added.

They shared a few sweet kisses on the living room floor, before retreating to the bedroom for some even sweeter love making. It was an amazing Christmas.


	19. Chapter 19

It was Saturday, the holidays were over and they were a few days into 2018. They had spent New Years at home, not feeling like going out to any parties. Marcel had worked at the ER most of the day on New years eve, so he didn't have any energy to go out anyway.

Louis was back at his work, Harry at the far end of the bar, chatting with some beta beside him. Louis wasn't jealous, because Harry kept glancing over to him where he stood, sending blow kisses and winks his way.

Louis kept on making drinks to left and right, he'd started to really enjoy his work now when one of the triplets made sure no sleazy alphas was hitting on him.

"Babe!" Louis turned towards Harry to show he'd heard. "I'm just gonna have a wee, you'll be fine?"

"Of course, Haz!" He shouted back over the loud music in the club.

Harry grinned, giving him two thumbs up before hurrying towards the other end of the club where the toilets were.

It didn't even take thirty seconds from that Harry's head had disappeared in the crowd until...

"Hi, Lou."

Louis felt as ice were spreading through his body. He turned around slowly, as to postpone the moment he knew was coming.

"Oliver," he said stiffly. "What are you doing here?"

Oliver sighed, running his hand through that gorgeous hair of his.

"I wanted to apologize," he said, looking as uncomfortable that Louis felt. "For, you know, the pub 'n all that."

"Mhmm" Louis didn't really know what to say or do. This boy had kissed him. Well, Louis thought, it wasn't really fair to blame the whole thing entirely on Oliver, he could've stopped it way quicker himself.

"Please Lou, talk to me." Oliver pleaded. "You know I wouldn't have done that in the first place if I knew you were taken. I swear."

Louis sighed, leaning his arms on the bar and putting his head in his hands. "I know, Oliver. And it's not fair of me to blame it all on you. It was a heat of the moment, intoxication thing."

"Does that mean that you forgive me?" He asked, a glimmer of hope shining in those ocean green eyes.

"It will take time, but I do really want you as a friend. I like you," Lois said. "In a friend way, that is." He added quickly, making sure.

Oliver chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I do too Lou. Like you in a friend way, that is. Or, I could eventually."

Louis raised a brow. "Eventually?" He asked.

Oliver shrugged. "I have to get over my crush on you first, don't I?"

Louis felt how his cheeks became flushed. "Uhm, yeah." He said.

"Anyway," Oliver put his hands in his pockets, looking awkward. "I just wanted to apologize and I'll leave before one of your boyfriends come and kill me for talking to you."

"That's probably for the best best," Louis smiled slightly. "Bye, Ollie."

"Ollie?" Oliver asked.

"I'm kind of one for pet names, I guess." Louis explained. "Almost all my friends have one, you need one too." He shrugged.

"I like it," Oliver grinned. "Bye Lou."

"Bye," Louis said, not really sure if the other boy heard him as he turned and walked away.

"Hey Lou, you okay?"

Harry was back from the bathroom, what a timing, Louis thought.

"I'm great," Louis smiled at his boyfriend.

***

"Can we please go for a walk before heading home? I'm feeling a bit nauseous." Harry said, hand by his stomach to try and calm it a fraction.

"Sure," Louis agreed. "Did I give you one too many free drinks, maybe?" He teased.

"Maybe one or two," Harry said. "We can walk towards the park a few blocks away, and I can tell Alex to pick us up there?"

Louis took his jacket from the hook on the wall. "Sounds like a plan, let's go."

The two walked hand in hand out of the dim lit club into the night. The snow still covered the ground, the worst of the chill was over now though, so it wasn't that bad.

When they were out, Harry released Louis's hand and leaned against the brick wall of the building, taking a few steadying breaths with his eyes closed. Louis waited patiently beside him.

"You good, babe?" He asked when Harry opened his eyes again.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "Let's go."

And with that the two of them started to walk, hand in hand, down the street towards the park at the end of the street.

They walked under the stars and talked about anything and everything. Louis felt just as he had when he first had met Harry, all giddy and warm inside, like he was a teenager again. Which, with his twenty one years, he kind of still was in a way. It was like falling for him all over again, and Louis could not be happier.

Once they reached the park, they slowed their pace somewhat. Louis watched as rabbits hopped across the dark grass, and as roe deers searched for food by the frozen apple trees.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Harry said quietly, to not scare away the animals a few feet in front of them.

"It really is," Louis agreed. He turned to Harry and looked up at the taller man. "And now I kinda want a roe deer, look how cute they are." He gestured to a baby roe standing in the middle of the grass.

Harry laughed. "Why does that not surprise me in the slightest?" He shook his head at the silly omega.

Louis glared up at his boyfriend, scowl on his face. "Mean," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry bent down and kissed him on the cheek, which Louis tried and failed to dodge. "I'll call Alex to pick us up, alright love?"

"Yeah you do that while i watch the roe deers," Louis said, waving his hand towards the alpha in a dismissive manor.

"Bossy," was all Harry said before taking his phone from his pocket to call the chauffeur. He really loved the small boy's bossy side.

He put his phone to his ear as he waited for Alex to pick up, it was two in the morning after all, he wouldn't pick up on the first ring.

Louis glanced out over the grass lawn of the park, he watched as the baby roe walked over to its mother, who by the looks of it had managed to find some food in the frozen park.

The next few moments went by in a blur.

A black van screeched to a stop in front of the small boy. Two muscly men with skiing masks over their heads jumped out of the van, each grabbing one of Louis's arms, and dragging him inside of the car before he could as much as gasp out a breath.

The last things Louis heard was the door shutting and Harry shouting before he felt the prick of a syringe in his arm, and everything went black.

***

"You were supposed to watch him! I told you that we need to have him under our sight at. All. Times. And now look what happened, he's gone!" Edward positively roared at his brother, who sat at the asphalt with his head in his arms, looking defeated.

"I- I know, Edward." He said, eyes red. He had called his brothers in a panic as soon as the van had driven away.

"Edward, calm down." Marcel growled, physically restraining him in case he decided to launch himself on the middle triplet.

"He was supposed to do one simple thing. Sit with Louis at work and then bring him home, it isn't even hard! Now look what's happened, he's gone." Edward shouted.

Marcel put himself between his two brothers, gripping Edward's shoulder tightly.

"You shut up right now before you say something you'll regret, Edward. This is not Harry's fault. We all know who's fault this is, and it is certainly not Harry's." He growled.

Edward opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

With a grip tight enough to break the device in his hand, he put his phone to his ear, no need to check the caller ID.

"Grimshaw," He said through clenched teeth.

"Hello, Edward. Pleasure to hear your chipper voice." Came Nick's voice from the other end.

"Bring him back right the fuck now, Nick. Or I will kill you and mount you on the wall like a god damned hunting trophy." Edward growled, his fist clenching in anger.

"Little Eddie, you don't get it, do you?" Nick said in a sickly sweet voice, as if talking to a child. "You as much as try to touch me, and I'll kill him."

As on queue, a faint whimper and then a cry sounded in the background of Nick's end. Louis.

"What do you want?" Edward said, desperate at the distressed sound of his boy.

"You know very well what I want, Eddie." Nick answered. "The new software for your computers, and might as well give me the progress of the new phone I know you're developing."

"Hurt him and I will shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll taste the sole of my shoes." Edward said, his anger rising.

"You have twenty four hours. Tick tock, Styles, Tick tock."

And with that, the line went dead.

Edward screamed in frustration, throwing his phone to the asphalt below. There was no need to recap the conversation to his brothers, they'd heard it all.

"You do realize that you have to do it, right?" Marcel said. Harry didn't dare to open his mouth, in case Edward started shouting at him again.

"It would absolutely ruin me," Edward mumbled mostly to himself.

"Edward," Harry said sharply. "We have been over this before, it's your career or your family. Time to choose."

"I know, I know," Edward paced back and forth, thoughts racing.

He didn't know what to do, he just knew he had to do something .


	20. Chapter 20

Darkness. That was all Louis could see, or well, not see, technically. He'd been blindfolded ever since he was brought out of the van. He did not know where he was, he only knew they were in some forest-y place, since he saw a glimpse of the greenery before the masked men put a fabric bag over his head.

Louis felt scared, he didn't know who'd decided to kidnap him, or why. He works as a bartender, it's not like he's very desirable to kidnap for a ransom. But still, here he was.

He went over the things he knew in his head, because all of the not knowing would make him go insane. Okay, he thought to himself. My name is Louis Tomlinson, I am twenty one years old. I work as a bartender and have three alpha boyfriends, who probably would bash the scull in on whoever took me. He flexed his fingers, finding that he barely could. I am tied by my hands and ankles to some sort of chair, and I am blindfolded. There, Louis stopped his train of thought, he didn't want to think too much about his current situation.

"The triplets will come, it's okay. They will find me." He whispered to himself.

What he did not expect, was to hear someone chuckle slightly from somewhere behind him.

"Oh, sweetheart. It's cute how you think that they will find you, if they're even looking, that is."

"They are!" Louis exclaimed, trying to convince his kidnapper as much as himself. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I don't know about that, love. And who I am is unimportant."

"I am not your 'love'," Louis huffed bravely. This person had kidnapped him, after all.

"Oh I am so sorry to offend your highness," the kidnapper mocked.

Louis would have rolled his eyes, if it weren't for him being quite scared. But he would not let his kidnapper know that.

"You talked with Edward before," he said. "I heard you, and him, he's coming for me." Louis said. "And take this bag off my head,I can't move so what does int matter if I see?"

Louis didn't expect it, but suddenly the blindfold was removed not-so-gently from his head. He blinked rapidly to try and make his eyes used to the light, even if it was very dim. He couldn't see his kidnapper, who was still stood somewhere behind him.

"Can't you at least tell me why in the hell I'm here?" Louis said, annoyed. The ropes binding his hands had started to create rope burns on his wrists.

The man stepped out of the shadows and rounded Louis's chair, crouching in front of him. Louis recognized the man's face from somewhere, but he could not remember from where.

"Maybe, can I?" The man taunted as he leaned closer to Louis, getting all in his space.

"I swear," Louis said through gritted teeth. "One fraction of an inch closer and I will bite your nose off."

The man laughed, throwing his head back. "Oh, feisty I see. I can see why dear Edward is fond of you."

At the mention of one of the brothers, Louis slumped in his chair.

"Aww, little Lou missing his dear alphas?" The man pouted.

"Well," he reached out a hand to move a piece of Louis's hair from his face, the small boy had no choice than to let him, he could only lean so far back in his chair. "If your dear Edward do as he's told, I'll be out of your hair soon enough."

"Why am I here, and what does Edward have to do?" Louis asked once again.

"So you don't know? How amusing." The man said, tone arrogant and annoying.

"Well yes Einstein, I know why and that's why I fucking asked." Louis rolled his eyes, he could not help himself.

The man raised his fist, and then a sharp pain erupted on Louis's right cheek. Louis squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to cry, he could not show weakness.

"You are getting a little bit too cocky there, little Omega." The man rubbed the knuckles on the hand which had connected with Louis's jaw. "I suggest you know your place and shut up."

Louis raised his head, looking at the man as he spit blood onto the concrete floor beneath them.

"You see, you little brat." The man crouched beside him again. "Your dear boyfriend is my rival, and I would like some of his software to his products, since he decided to run my company to the ground by leaking some security data from my company online." The man gazed to the floor for a moment, probably re-living the scandal, Louis guessed.

"I am this close," The man held up his hand, forefinger and thumb close together to show just how close. "To go bankrupt, I need that software to pick my company up again, and your beloved Edward will help me with just that."

"And I am here because?" Louis questioned.

"Because it was the only way to get him to do it, threatening him didn't work." The man said. "He just held you closer to him, making my plan almost impossible, but as you now know, it worked quite well in the end if I say so myself."

So that was why the triplets had become so much more clingy these past few weeks, Louis thought.

"If he doesn't give you the software?" Louis asked tentatively.

"Then I'll kill you off, and he'll have that on his conscious for the rest of his life." The man said simply, inspecting his now slightly red knuckles.

Louis's eyes widened, he said it with such ease, as if discussing the weather.

"Edward won't allow that," Louis said, shaking his head rapidly. "He will find me and bash your scull in."

"Oh but there is where you are wrong, little omega." The man smiled sweetly, showing off perfect white teeth. "The only reason to why he even came back to you after he left is because he wanted to protect you. Not because he cares about you, but because he cares about his company. He is a fine businessman, I'll give him that."

"No," Louis said, lump building in his throat. "You're wrong, he came back because he couldn't imagine a life without me in it, he said so himself."

"Lies, little Lou. Lies that you are foolish enough to believe." The man answered.

Louis felt tears forming in his eyes, he blinked them away stubbornly. This was not true, he thought. Edward did care, he was going to come.

***

"Edward."

Crash!

"Edward, stop."

Bang!

"Edward!" Both Harry and Marcel exclaimed as one, the third triplet finally looking up from the mess that was his office.

It was unrecognizable. The desk was turned on its side, floor covered in various types of documents, the bookshelf also lay on the floor, scattered books everywhere and paintings on the wall askew.

In the middle of the chaos stood Edward, suit slightly ripped open by the effort of thrashing his office, crisp button up damp with sweat. His face was gleaming, his long hair hanging around it haphazardly. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling in a rapid pace.

Marcel neared his brother tentatively.

"Edward?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Edward huffed. "Just- Little lost."

"We are too, brother. We will find him, just try to calm down." Harry said, also stepping forward.

Edward nodded shakily. "This is all my fault." He turned to the middle triplet. "I'm sorry for taking out my anger on you, Haz. It was uncalled for."

"It's okay, Ed." Harry smiled sadly. "And this is not your fault either, we have been over this. It's Nick's."

"But if I'd just given him the damn software he-"

"He would not have stopped, Ed." Marcel interrupted. "You said so yourself, he'd know that he could get to you that way and kept blackmailing you."

"Now, let's find our omega." Harry said.

"I agree. I have an idea, but I don't think you'll like it very much." Marcel said.

"Tell us," Edward demanded, desperate for any way to find the small boy before he got hurt.

"We have to call Niall." Marcel decided.

***

"He is what now?!"

Both Liam and Zayn had to catch their omega who had tried to fling himself at the sorrowful looking triplets at their doorstep.

"Please, let us in and we'll explain." Harry pleaded.

Liam and Zayn glanced at each other before opening the door wider to let the brothers in. They all sat down in the living room of their extravagant flat, Niall starring daggers at the three green-eyed boys the entire time. He sat down in Zayn's lap who petted the blond omega's hair in an attempt to calm him down.

"So, can you recap everything for us, please?" Liam asked. 

And so the triplets did. When they were done, the three of them slumped backwards on the couch they were sitting on. It was now morning, they had been looking for Louis until the sun went up, none of them getting any sleep. They were exhausted.

"I will kill him if he dies," Niall muttered with his face hidden in Zayn's neck. "I swear I'll kill him if he's dead."

"He wont be, boo." Zayn assured his mate. "We'll find him."

"Have you called the cops?" Liam asked, already reaching for his phone on the coffee table.

"No!" Harry exclaimed sharply, hastily recovering. "I mean- No we haven't, we don't want to."

"What do you mean 'don't want to'?" Liam questioned. "Your future mate is in danger." 

"We know that you walnut," Edward huffed, annoyed.

"We just feel like the cops would ruin more than they help. If Nick knows we've sent the cops on him he'll either flee with Lou or- Or kill him." Marcel filled in.

"Do you really think he's capable of killing him?" Liam asked. He had seen Nick in the media a lot when his company had been exposed, he didn't seem like a nice guy but he didn't seem like a killer either.

"I wouldn't put anything past that bag of dicks," Edward muttered. "He'd do anything and everything for his business."

"We need a plan, and we were hoping you could help us." Harry added, looking tentatively towards the blond omega who were currently trying to kill the trio with his eyes.

"We will deliberate, please hold." Niall said after a moment of silence.

He, Liam, and Zayn put their heads together, having a whispered conversation that the triplets pretended not to hear. After a minute or two, the three mates separated and looked towards the triplets on the other couch.

"We will help you," Niall announced. "I am still mad at the three of you for losing him," he added. "But I do want my wife back."

"Thank you," Marcel and Harry said. In unison. Edward merely nodded in their direction as a thanks.

"We need that plan, stat." Zayn said. He put Niall on the couch beside him and picked up a laptop from the coffee table. "I'll take notes."

***

Louis sat slumped over in his chair. He was hungry, tired, and sad. On top of all that, now he really needed to pee. The kidnapper, who had still to tell Louis his name, had left the blindfold off of him, meaning he at least could see. He looked over at the far wall, covered in wooden planks. Seventy four of them, to be exact. He'd counted them, thrice. Jesus, Louis thought, I have to get out of here.

He looked down at his restraints. Thick hemp rope circled his wrists and ankles, as well as his chest, to keep him to that damn wooden chair. Louis tugged a little on the ropes binding him, stopping quickly when the rope burn chafed against them.

The sound of a commotion made his head snap up, what was going on? The voices became louder and louder, the owner of them were getting closer.

"Sir I told you, I had it under control!"

"Shut up. Your useless ass were not fast enough. I had to take matters into my own hands, again."

"I talked to him as late as today, he trusts me. Let him go and let me do it my way, please. That way we won't have three ballistic six plus foot alphas on our tails."

"I am your boss, and I suggest you shut your mouth before I cut you."

And all of a sudden the door to the basement Louis was in, burst open, making him jump where he sat.

What he saw made his heart drop to his feet.

Oliver.


	21. Chapter 21

Louis could not believe this. Oliver, really?

I mean, sure, he thought. I knew that Oliver was acting a bit weird, but Louis never thought that he'd ever be involved in his kidnapping. What was going on? He had so many questions, yet few answers.

"Louis!" Oliver exclaimed as he met eyes with the tied-up boy. "Please, let me explain."

"Explain what?" Louis scoffed, voice wavering a little. "I trusted you, I was nice to you."

"I didn't- "He began, but Louis interrupted him.

"Didn't what?" Louis pressed. "Kidnap me, huh? Then why in the hell are you here? Explain that to me." He struggled in his bonds. In that very moment, Louis didn't want anything more than to tear Oliver apart.

"I- "Oliver looked towards the door he'd just burst through and stopped talking immideately.

"Boss," he greeted the man stood in the doorway.

It was the same man who had punched Louis in the face erlier, his kidnapper. A shiver ran through Louis, he couldn't help it. The man looked dangerous, he struck Louis as the kind of person who would not stop at anything to get what he wanted, and a man with that kind of ambission was a man to watch out for.

"Oliver," the man said as he slowly strode into the basement room. "What did I tell you about going into this room?"

Oliver looked like a small child caught stealing out of the cookie jar.

"Not to," he said quietly, head tilted towards the floor in shame.

"That's right," the man said as he went over to where Oliver stood. "And do you know what I do with people who don't follow my- "he took Oliver's jaw roughly in his right hand, tilting his head upwards so that their eyes met. "Direct. Orders?" His left hand moved to Oliver's neck, punctuating his last two words by tightening his grip on the boy's neck ever so slightly.

Louis could do nothing but watch, completely baffeled. Oliver looked scared shitless of this man. 

"You- "Oliver gulped, struggeling to get air through the man's tight choke hold. "You punish them, sir."

"That's right Oliver," the man grinned a cheschire cat like grin. "I do."

The man let go of Oliver, who leaned against the wall, gasping for air.

"Now," the man walked over to Louis, who tensed in his chair. The air changed and suddenly all Louis could smell was alpha. Powerful, menacing, scary alpha. The omega inside Louis shook, every instinct yelling at him to run away, hide as far away as he could from this man.

"What are you going to do to me?" The words had slipped out of Louis before he had the chance to stop them, the fear was taking over more and more each passing second.

"Dear daring," the kidnapper traced a finger along Louis's jawline. "It's not me who will be doing anything. This one, though."

He turned around to a white-faced Oliver standing in the corner of the room.

***

"Get information out of him while we wait for his boyfriend to send the info over, find out how much he knows."

"If he says he doesn't know anything?"

"Then he's fucking lying, he's been in their home for months, he's bound to have heard something."

"And you want me to get the information out how exactly?"

"Don't play dumb, boy. The usual way, of course, you have done it before. Stop being a little fucking coward and just do it. Don't think that I don't know you're quite fond of that boy." Nick raised a brow knowingly as Oliver gulped audibly. "This is you punishment, now do as I say before I slit your throat."

Now it was Louis's turn to turn white in the face, as Oliver slowly entered the room he could see a pair of metal knuckle dusters in his hands. He is going to beat the shit out of me, Louis thought.

"Louis," Oliver said as he approached. "Please, just tell me something to tell boss, I can understand if it's hard to believe since I'm here and all but I really don't want to hurt you, never did."

Louis glared daggers at the young boy in front of him. "I won't tell you shit." He spat. He would rather go to his grave mouth shut than betray his alphas.

"Then I'm so sorry Lou, but he'll kill me if I don't." Oliver said, and not even a second later, Louis felt sharp metal collide with his jaw, throwing his head to the side with the force of the punch. Warm liquid trickled a slow track down Louis' cheek from where the sharp edge had cut him.

This was going to be a long few hours, he thought.

***

The floor was splattered wilth dark red blood, some even decorating the concrete walls. Louis was slumped over in his chair as far as his bindings would let him. His whole body ached, it hurt in parts he barely knew he had. Some of his fringe was sticking to the blood on his forehead, making it clump together where it lay plastered to his face.

Oliver stood over him, sweat making his face gleam slightly in the afternoon sun.

"Just tell me something Lou, and I'll stop." He said as he cleaned the knuckle dustes, which also were covered in Louis's coppery blood. "Just one piece of information and it will all stop."

Louis shook his head, looking up at the boy above him. The boy he'd had a drink with, the boy he'd accidentally kissed, his barista boy. Now, Louis absolutely loathed the fucker in front of him.

"Coward," he got out through rasping breaths. "Fucking coward is what you are, Oliver. If that's even your real name."

The door by the end of the basement opened, a seemingly young guy with an almost rat like appearance eneted.

"Boss wants to know if you have any progress?" He asked Oliver, not even glancing in Louis' direction.

"Nothing," Oliver answered. "He's a tough little omega, I'll give him that.

Louis really wished his feet were free so he could kick Oliver straight in the dick.

"Then I was told to tell you to give him a break, it's almost been twenty-four hours, and nothing from Styles so he'll probably finish the omega off himself soon."

Oliver nodded as the door closed behind the guy. He removed the knuckle dusters and pocketed them.

"You really look terrible," Oliver mumbled to himself as he scanned Louis's face. "I wonder if boss wants me to clean you up."

"And who's fucking fault is that, you fucking asshat?" Louis scoffed.

"I don't think I will," Oliver was still talking to himself, not paying Louis any mind. "But I'd probably air this place out a bit."

And, Louis kind of had to agree. The air had a strong tinge of blood to it. Even for an omega, with the more inferior sense of smell, it still reeked.

He watched as Oliver went over to the small windows, cracking them open a tad to let some fresh air in. And immediately Louis was hit with the strong tang of ocean, of seaweed and salt.

He took a deep breath, the fresh air soothing his pain and his misery for a moment. Louis closed his eyes and let exhaustion take over.

***

"Harry-"

Harry gripped the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white.

"He's been gone for eighteen hours, we can't give up yet."

"We are not giving up, Haz." Marcel said. "It's just- we've been up for almost two days. I'm not saying we should give up, we'll never do that. I just think the best thing to do would be sleep for an hour and then go look for him again."

"I'm not going home," Harry stared stubbornly ahead at the dark road stretching in front of them, eyes watery and red from lack of sleep. "Not without Lou."

"Okay, Haz." Marcel sighed. "We'll keep looking."

"Heard anything from Niall, Ed?" Harry asked the third brother who was sat in the backseat, intently starring out of the car window as they slowly drove forwards.

"Nothing," the oldest triplet flipped his phone over in his hands absentmindedly. The phone, surprisingly, had survived the throw to the curb.

Suddenly, the alpha's phone began to buzz in his hands. All three of their hearts stopped at the sound. Edward hurriedly answered the call, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Edward."

Ugh, it was just Liam.

"What do you want?" Edward snapped, irritated that it wasn't Nick calling saying he could have his boy back, and that the deal was off.

"I may have found something, I'm not sure but-"

"What is it?" Nearly shouted all the alphas in the small car.

"Where?" Edward said, ready to jump out of the car and sprint there this instant.

"Get down to the police station, I'll explain there."

"We said no police," Edward growled. Had this absolute walnut just gone and called the cops? Unbelievable.

"I didn't tell them, just get your asses down here."

Edward sighed as he hang up, putting his hands over his face.

"Harry, police station."

Harry turned the car around, leaving marks in the road as the car skidded off in the opposite direction.   
***

"I swear to god Payne, if you've told the cops I'll break your neck." Edward threatened as he and his brothers entered the police station.

"Calm down, I haven't." Liam assured. "Let's just say I know a guy here and that we have surveillance cameras catching the vehicle driving away. I didn't tell him anything, just asked if I could see them. I could follow the van through town though, and then towards the highway out. I lost it after a while, the cameras don't reach that far, but we think we know where they're headed."

"How did you even-?" Marcel asked, completely baffled.

"Come with me and I'll explain." Liam said as he began to walk down a long corridor, the triplets following into an office a few doors down.

They all sat down around the computer at the desk, Liam clicking a few buttons until a a picture appeared on the screen.

A barely audible gasp escaped the three alphas. It was video footage of the exact moment Louis was taken.

"Here," Lim pointed at the screen. "Is the van's number plate."

He clicked a few other buttons until a few more pictures appeared on the screen.

"And here is the van driving through town. There it's crossing 5th down towards centrum, and then it drove by Abbey road down by the gas station and out."

He clicked up one final image.

"Here is where we lost track of the car, but our guess is that it's heading towards the next town, towards Easthaven." Liam explained.

"And why would they head one town over? That's not very far." Harry said.

"I don't know," Liam said. "But it's the only logical thing since they chose to take that exit there instead of just keeping on the highway."

"It's something at least," Harry sighed. "Let's drive over."

"First we need to-"

Marcel was cut off with Edward's phone buzzing yet again.

***  
Louis watched tiredly as his kidnapper paced back and forth before him, phone to his ear and smirk on his face. After a few rings, someone picked up apparently, because the man began to talk.

"Eddie, Eddie. Only a few hours left on our deal now." Nick tutted. "What on earth are you doing?"

Louis froze where he sat, he was talking to Edward!

He had to do something, Edward had to find him before it was too late. He decided to put all the cards on the table, it was a slim shot and would probably land him in closer acquaintance with the knuckle dusters, but he had to try.

"Ed!" He shouted as loud as his abused body could muster. "Forest and ocean, that's where we-" 

And that was all he had time to say before his kidnapper had picked a syringe from his pocket and pressed it into his arm, making the world go completely black.

***

"But what does it mean?" Harry exclaimed, he was about to cry, they only had two hours left before the twenty-four hours were up.

"Ocean, and forest," Edwad muttered. "Ocean, and forest. Could it be code for blue and green? No, that's not it."

Then it hit him, fast and hard as a train.

"Liam," He barked at the alpha who still was sat at the desk. "Did you say you guessed they were going one town over?"

"To Easthaven, yes." The alpha sat up a bit straighter, he could sense Edward was up to something.

"Of course, it's there. God I'm stupid."

"You know where he is?" Both Marcel and Harry exclaimed.

"I think so," Edward said as he began to gather his coat. "Nick has a summer villa by the shore of Easthaven, bought it just before I made him go bankrupt."

"You think Louis is there?" Liam asked, already picking up his phone to notify his mates at home that they had a lead.

"I assumed he sold it when the bankruptcy dawned upon him, but maybe he didn't."

"Louis is a fucking genious, he knew you'd figure out the location." Marcel said. "Now let's go get our boy."

***

Edward banged his fists against the wooden double doors leading into the lavish villa.

"Open the fuck up Grimshaw!" He shouted.

Harry and Macel were sneaking around the house, looking for other ways in. The place wasn't guarded, which struck them as a bit strange. Maybe Nick wasn't expecting to be found.

"Fuck this!" Harry shouted after a few moments of fruitless bangning. "He won't open, we'll have to break in."

Thinking fast, Marcel stripped from the long-sleeved shirt he was wearing and wrapped his hand in it.

"Marce," Harry went over to him, confused as hell as to why his brother was stripping bare. "What are you doing?"

"Breaking in," Marcel answered as he went over to one of the large windows. He swung his shirt covered hand against the window one, two, three times before it shattered, glass spilling everywhere but not cutting his arm.

"Edward!" Harry called the third alpha. "Come on, let's move."

The three of them climbed through the shattered window, Liam was waiting for them in the car for a quick get away.

The house was quiet, but there were obvious signs of someone living there recently. The place was free of dust, cluttered in various everyday things.

A faint murmur could be heard from farther into the house, the triplets followed the sound. They emerged in some sort of hallways with a staircase on the far end. And that's when they could really hear what the murmur was. They could recognise that voice anywhere.

"Please, no." It whined from down the staircase. "Stop. No more, please, please. I can't- "

"Louis!" The three were bolting for the stairs in an instant, dundering down them and bursting through a pair of wooden doors. And there was-

A tape recorder and a speaker.

Not Louis.

Not anyone.

They stood there panting, dread creeping up on them as they took in the empty scene.

Suddenly, Edwards phone rang, piercing the silence of the room.

Without looking, he picked it up and answered the call, putting it on speaker.

"Edward, Edward, Edward... Did you really think I was that stupid?"

"Where. Is. He." Harry growled, jaw set.

"Oh Hazzie, he's somewhere you won't find him. Not until I get what I want."

"How can we trust you give him back to us then?" Marcel asked, he'd slid down the wall and sat at the floor, head in his hands.

"You can't, maybe I'll keep him for a little," he trailed of, searching for the word. "Fun."

"Nick," Harry snapped. "Don't touch him."

"Oh, but I already have," Nick's smirk could almost be heard through the phone "Didn't you hear my recording?"

And then the line went dead.


	22. Chapter 22

"He can't kill him," Harry cried where he sat, curled into a ball on the hard concrete floor of the villa basement. "He can't- He can't die."  
"He won't," Marcel tried to assure both his brother and himself. "We'll find him, he won't die."  
Edward was pacing the floor back and forth, brain going a million miles a minute. His gut was telling him that it wasn't too late. Louis was still alive, he had to be.  
"Where are you?" He whispered out into the nothingness in the basement, hoping against hope that Louis would somehow hear him.  
***  
Tears flowed silently down Louis's cheeks. The twenty-four hours that Edward had gotten was up, if Edward hadn't sent over the information, he would die.  
But, Louis though. Edward must've done something, he did care for Louis, what the kidnapper had said about Edward just caring for his company was a big pile of bullshit...Right?  
The kidnapper, which Louis had learned was Nick, entered the room once again. He crouched down beside Louis, he could barely see Nick's wide smirk, his left eye had begun to swell after a particularly rough hit with Oliver's knuckle dusters.  
"Please," Louis croaked out, his voice had gone horse hours ago from shouting. "N-No more. I can't take- Can't take more."  
"Little Lou," Nick tutted, fingertips gracing his swollen face, making him flinch. "I knew you'd break soon enough, knew that attitude wouldn't hang on forever."  
"What are you going to do to me?" Louis got out between rasping breaths. "Are you going to kill me?"  
Nick rose from his crouched position and walked until he stood behind Louis. "Oh no, hun." He put his hands on Louis's shoulders. "Not yet."  
Louis gulped. "Have Edward given you what you want?"  
"Not yet," Nicks grip tightened on Louis's shoulders, making him squirm in the tight hold on his bruised body.  
"S-Sorry," Louis said hurriedly, in hopes of him letting go.  
Nick did, walking to the opposite wall where various items lay, all of them suitable to do a fair amount of damage.  
"That little stunt you pulled earlier," he said while picking up a leather whip. "Trying to reveal our location."  
"Not smart." He walked menacingly over to where Louis sat, whip in one hand and metal handcuffs with a long chain connecting them in the other.  
"But the thing is, little omega." He fastened each handcuff to Louis's wrist before untying the ropes tying his hands, feet, and chest to the chair, the small boy too weak to stop him. "You don't even know where we are yourself, we could be anywhere, and you wouldn't know."  
Nick fastened the chain connecting the handcuffs to a hook hanging a few inches above Louis's head before walking over to the wall and pressing a green button, making the hook rise in the air. When he was happy with the height, he stopped it. Louis now hung from a hook in the ceiling, standing on his very tiptoes.  
"Can't you just- let me go? Please," Louis squeezed his eyes shut as he braces himself for the oncoming hits.  
"And why would I do that? Then I wouldn't get what I wanted from you boyfriend." Nick circled around Louis like a predator watching its pray. "No shut up, you'll need your voice for later."  
And then the air filled of the whining sound of the whip.  
They will come, was all Louis could think as pain spread through his body.  
***  
"Okay, so all that we have is that they're somewhere near the sea with forest around them, right?" Zayn said.  
The triplets and Liam had headed home to Liam where an anxious Zayn and Niall had waited for them.  
"Yeah," Marcel rubbed his hands over his tired eyes. This was the third day in a row without sleep. "He shouted that for us when Es was talking with Nick so we thought they were in Easthaven but they weren't, apparently."  
"God, I just hope he's okay." Harry groaned. "I can't even imagine what he's put through at this very moment."  
"I will kill Nick when we find him," Edward growled. "Make him pay for taking our boy."   
"Our innocent angel boy." Marcel stood up from the chair he'd been slumped over in.   
"Boys, we can do this. We will find him." Marcel stood in front of the other five with determination in his eyes. "I have a plan."  
***  
"Are you sure about this, bro?" Harry asked uncertainly, standing behind his slightly younger brother.  
"Trust me," Marcel said while tapping away fast on the laptop in front of him.   
They were sat in the mansion in Edward's office. Marcel had said that he needed Edward's laptop, which he got without further questions.   
"I'm a bit confused, brother." Edward announced from Marcel's left. "Since when do you know how to hack computers?"  
"My roommate in college studied programming while I studied to be a doctor, she taught me a thing or two." Marcel explained as the screen loaded up a website.   
"And you haven't thought to tell us this before because...?" Harry said, as confused as the third brother.  
"It never came up," Marcel said simply as he rolled the desk chair over to the printer and picked up the still warm papers.   
"So," he said as he returned to his siblings and held up the papers.   
"This," he pointed to the right one. "Is Nick's latest purchases with all of his cards. As you can see, one of his latest purchases was at an airport the same day as Louis was taken."   
"Are you implying what I think-" Edward said but was interrupted by his younger brother.   
"So it got me thinking, he would probably not take Louis on a regular plane, that'd be too risky, right?"   
The other two nodded.  
"So I ran all of his websites and social media through a program and came up with this." He pointed at the other paper.   
It was a picture of a decent sized airplane with the word "Grimmie" in some fancy cursive writing on the back part of it.   
"It's his private jet, and I thought he couldn't get more pompous than he was before, but yeah." Marcel shook his head.  
"But even if we know that he flew somewhere, we still don't know where." Edward pointed out.  
"Or have your awesome hacker skills figured that out, too?" Harry said hopefully.  
Marcel turned towards his siblings with a tired smile on his face.   
"We're going to Spain, boys."  
***  
"Edward," Harry stared at the enormous plane in front of them. "Did you go and buy a fucking airplane?"  
Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Anything for our boy," he said as he picked up his bag and started walking up the steps into the plane. "You coming?"  
"Yeah, I just- Wow." Harry said as he too hurriedly picked up his bag as both him and Marcel followed Edward inside the plane.  
Well situated in the white leather chairs of the plane, the aircraft lifted from the ground, course set on Cádiz, Spain.  
Edward picked up a box from his bag, unboxing what looked like a brand new phone.  
"Don't you think you should keep your old one?" Harry said uncertainly. "In case Nick calls again."  
"Oh, I'm not replacing my phone," Edward said as he inspected the new phone in his hands. "This is a satellite phone, my usual one doesn't work in the air." He explained.   
"Oh, so Nick can call you without-"   
"Knowing we're on our way to kick his ass, yes."  
"Genius," Harry smiled, for the first time in what felt like years.  
As they had suspected, Edwards new and improved phone began to chime after only forty minutes in the air.  
Edward cleared his throat before answering; it was very important that he kept his cool.  
"Grimshaw," he greeted the man on the other end.  
"Styles," Nick’s voice filtered through the phone. "Pleasure to hear your fine voice, you and your brothers decided to be civilised then, I presume?"  
"Yes," Edward swallowed hard, he found it very difficult not to punch the man through the phone. "We apologise for our stubborn behaviour on previous occasions.” He gritted out, managing to at least sound somewhat apologetic. “But you do understand, it's giving us quite a lot of stress to be without our omega."  
"Very much understandable," Nick agreed. "But pray tell why you haven't done as I asked you to from the very beginning, Edward? You could have just given me the info I needed- or better yet, never driven my company to the ground in the first place."  
Marcel had his laptop up and running, typing away as fast as he could while still being as quiet as possible. Alpha's had extremely good hearing, and Nick was no exception. They had to make sure to keep the element of surprise, or the rescue mission could easily transform to a suicide one.   
"But you of all people should understand why I didn't, as a fellow businessman." Edward glanced over towards Marcel who held up two fingers to silently say 'two more minutes.'  
Nick scoffed on the other end; Edward raised his brows.  
"So; you say that you would willingly ruin your own company just because your actual nemesis said so?" He challenged. It went quiet on the other end.  
"I thought so," Edward couldn't suppress a tiny smirk that graced his lips.  
"Anyway," He continued. "I presume you called because you wanted to tell me something? Or did you just wish for someone to chat with?”  
"No," Edward could tell by the tone of Nick's voice that he was getting steadily more irritated. The smirk on Edward’s lips grew, getting Nick frazzled was one of his favourite things to do.   
"I wanted to tell you," and that poisonous tone was back in his voice. "Your boy is still alive, albeit barely." Edward growled; he could not help it.  
"And?" He pressed.  
"Well, he wanted to speak to you." Nick said, Edward had barely processed what he had just said before there were a rustling sound and then-  
"Eddie?"  
Edward's breath caught in his throat.  
"Lou? Shit." Harry and Marcel's eyes snapped toward Edward as they listened carefully for any sound from the other end.  
"Eddie, please just-" Louis's voice sounded positively wrecked, he was hoarse and sounded beyond exhausted, as if the effort of uttering solely those three words was too much for him. But the worst part, they could all clearly hear the pure fear in Louis's voice.  
"Just what, sweetie?" Edward clutches the phone as close to his ear as possible.  
"Just give Nick the files that he wants," Louis sobbed. "I know they mean a great deal to you but- Please, Eddie. I can't take it anymore."  
There was more rustling, then Nick was back.  
"And how about if your future mate told you to send the info over?" He said before the line yet again went dead.  
"Marcel," Edward snapped at his brother. "Give me your computer, I have to send it over."  
"No, you do not," Harry stepped in. "I know it's hard Edward but don't do it, Marcel has caught an address. We are going to get our boy. He was just trying to get to you."  
"Yeah," Marcel said as he scribbled something on a piece of paper and put in his pocket. "He still doesn't know that we're coming, it'll all be okay."  
It will be, Marcel thought as he closed down the computer. However slim their chances may be, they would do everything in their power to get Louis back.  
***  
A distant crash jolted Louis awake from his restless sleep. He stirred tiredly in his chair and glanced towards the door, expecting to see Nick come through at any moment. What he did not expect, though, was Oliver.  
He was sneaking into the room quiet as a mouse, closing the door with a soft click behind him. Louis watched with rapt attention as he snuck his way over to where he was bound.  
"What are you-" Louis started but was interrupted by Oliver putting a hand over his mouth.  
"Louis, for the love of God keep that gorgeous mouth shut, please." He whispered. His eyes were wide with fear, breathing quick with the suspense of the situation.  
Louis huffed, but didn't protest.  
Oliver searched Louis's face for resistance. When he found none, he slowly retracted his hand, watching him tentatively.  
"Oliver," Louis whispered as Oliver took out a knife hidden in the waistband of his trousers and began cutting through his bonds. "What is happening?"  
Oliver put the knife between his teeth as he tore the last of the ropes with his hands. He took it out of his mouth while glancing towards the door.  
"You boyfriends, dear Lou, is what is happening."  
Louis could swear that he saw the faint hint of a smile in Oliver's face. A dark and painful looking bruise adorned Oliver’s left cheek, probably a gift from Nick, he thought.  
"They're here?" he asked, completely forgetting to whisper, which led to Oliver almost tackling him to cover his mouth yet again.  
"Quiet, please." Oliver pleaded.  
Louis put up his hands as to surrender, and Oliver removed his hand once again.  
"And you're here right now because...?" He whispered as Oliver went over to the table in the corner and grabbing a small pistol, checking it for bullets before he tucked that into his waistband as well.  
"Because I am going to help you get to them, see to it that Boss doesn't take you somewhere else." Another crash sounded from upstairs, followed by shouts.  
"Something tells me your boyfriends are done playing hide and seek." He smiled uncertainly at Louis, as if to see whether Louis would punch him for it or not.  
Which, Louis would love to punch him right in the face, but he was just too God damned tired and all he wanted was to go home.  
Oliver snuck back over to where Louis still sat, putting a hand gingerly on his shoulder.  
"Can you stand?" He asked.  
Louis tried to, and after a few moments he came up on two shaking legs. Oliver tried to help him, but Louis just waved his hands away.  
"Don't touch me," he snapped as Oliver once again tried to help him over to the door.  
"Okay, fine." Oliver said as they reached the door. "Sorry, just- we need to move fast, think you can do that?"  
He opened the door a fraction of an inch to check if the coast was clear, and suddenly the stuffy basement was filled with a certain smell. A smoky scent, tinged with a tiny bit of pine and sandalwood.  
It smelled of the brothers, all three of them. They were really here.  
"I can do it," Louis answered with a newfound determination.  
***  
Harry did not even think. The only thing he could zero in on was that faint smell of cinnamon and vanilla, of Louis.  
His claws were out, Harry didn't really know when that had happened, but he didn't really care. His brothers were next to him, also with their claws out and eyes red. The brothers had switched in and out of their wolf forms as the battle for their future mate had progressed, until they had settled for their semi-wolf state with only the claws.   
Harry scanned the dark garden by the mansion the address had led them to. Limp bodies scattered the ground, some dead and some unconscious. But he didn't really care about that either.  
They had reached the front door finally, where they met more of Nick's men, not that they were any match for the semi wolfed-out alphas.  
"You two go look for Louis, I'll take care of Grimshaw!" Edward shouted to the other two over the noise of the house.  
Harry and Marcel nodded to show that they'd understood before the three of them hurried in different directions.  
Marcel listened carefully as he snuck through the house, he didn't see anyone.  
He entered a corridor much like the one in the house they had broken into in Easthaven, with a staircase going down to a basement by the end of it. Hushed voices came from down the stairs.  
He hurriedly waved Harry towards him, both of them slowly nearing the staircase, ready to pounce whoever came up from it.  
"Louis?!" Both said in unison when they saw the bloody and bruised, but happy omega appeared from the depths of the house.  
Marcel was fastest, hurrying to him and taking him from Oliver, clutching the weak omega to his chest.  
Harry took Oliver by the collar and pressed him towards the wall forcefully. He lifted him so that his feet were dangling a few inches above the floor. His face was inches from Oliver’s, snarling at him and showing his canines.  
"I should fucking kill you just like all of your little friends," Harry growled as hi lifted Oliver off the wall just to smash him right back to it.  
"Haz.”

Harry froze immediately at the sound of his omega's voice.  
"Don't kill him," Louis said from where he was safely held against Marcel's chest. "He's a lying fucking piece of shit and kind of deserves it, but don't kill him. He saved me."  
Harry nodded, his omega's needs were way more important right now, instincts shouting at him to take care of the bloody mess on Louis's face. Without any warning, Harry let go of Oliver and walked over to his brother and omega, embracing them both.  
"Let's get you out of here," Harry said as he lifted the small boy up. "Our car is out front."  
"Where's Edward?" Louis asked as he nuzzled his face into Harry's neck, breathing in his scent.  
"Taking care of some business." Marcel said, taking a last glance at Oliver who laid in a crumpled heap on the ground before following Harry out into the yard.  
***  
"Edward, what a surprise." Nick said calmly as Edward burst through the door leading to the roof terrace he stood on.  
"Yeah, you seem positively stunned." Edward said sarcastically as he walked over towards the other alpha, senses sharp.  
"Oh I am," Nick turned so that he was facing Edward. "So, what brings you all the way to Spain this fine evening?"  
"The desire to punch you in the face does," Edward growled.  
"That won't be necessary." Nick shook his head as he gazed out over the enormous garden below them. "Come enjoy the view with me instead."  
"I will kill you," Edward neared his nemesis slowly.  
"I can already see the headlines," Nick laughed. "CEO of Styles enterprises is killing it, literally."  
Nick turned around again, facing Edward.  
"Your brothers may have the boy, but the thing is, Edward. I always win."  
And out of seemingly nowhere, a rope ladder dropped down. Edward looked up, and realised that it came from a helicopter a few meters above them. How did he not hear it approach?  
"Until we meet again," Nick said as he gripped the ladder, way too quick for Edward to react.  
As they were in some James Bond movie, the ladder began to rise in the air as the helicopter flew away towards the sunset in the distance, Nick swinging from the end of it.  
"Fuck!" Edward swore as he watched Nick get away, yet again.


	23. Chapter 23

Louis sat on the three-seater sofa in the living room of the Styles residence. He had been to the hospital to get his injuries patched up; Louis had not wanted Marcel to do it on him. Silly as it may sound, he did not ant the triplets to see him like this.   
He was at the moment sat on Harry's lap, who was cradling the small boy close to his chest with Edward on Harry’s right and Marcel on his left.   
"Lou?" Harry tried carefully. "My love, please say something, you haven't uttered a word since we left Spain."  
"I-" Louis croaked out in a horse and worn out voice. "I thought I was going to die in there, Haz."  
Louis finally looked up from where his face had been buried in Harry's neck. With shiny eyes he looked up at the three brothers, who looked at him right back. It was as if they needed the small omega to breathe, with such intensity were they gazing at the boy.  
"You didn't die, honey." Marcel very carefully caressed Louis's thigh, the boy jumped slightly and Marcel removed his hand. "You're home now, safe."  
Louis nodded. "I guess so," he said quietly.  
It was quiet for a moment before Louis spoke again.  
"I want to take a bath, but I really don't want to do it alone. Will you guys please bathe with me?" He asked, eyes towards the floor as if he was afraid to look at them all of a sudden.  
"Of course we will, love." Marcel said. "Why don't you and Harry go up and change, and Ed and I will go run a bath in the master bathroom?"  
Louis nodded, and the three of them stood to go upstairs.  
Above the stairs, Harry and Louis went directly into the bedroom, while Edward and Marcel went into the bathroom to prepare a bath for their omega.  
"So," Harry said when the door closed behind them. "Want me to help you undress, to not stir your stitched wounds?"  
"No, I-" Louis leaned against the bedpost, his body still very weak. "I can do it myself, don't want you to look at me. Not- not like this."  
"Lou, baby." Harry said and hurried forwards to his boy when he saw tears glittering in Louis's eyes. He wrapped Louis in a close, but still tender embrace.  
"Angel I don't care if you have scars on your body that won't go away, I don't care if you have cuts that take a long time to heal. I care about you, I care about your soul and your wellbeing, they are the most important things to me and I will never not care about them. You are beautiful to me, to us, no matter what. A few scars won’t change that." He brushed a stray hair from Louis's face as he looked down on the smaller boy.  
"I hate how those marks came to be on your body, and believe me, I'd do anything to make the last few days go away if I could, but I can't. But the thing is, angel, in the end it's you I care about. Not something or someone else, you are the one single most important thing in my life, and to not be able to help you in a situation like this destroys me." Harry sighed.  
Louis tried to swallow the ever-growing lump in his throat. His entire body felt tingly.   
"Look, I can see that you're hurting, and that is fine. These past few days have been really rough, and I want you to know that it is okay to be hurting. It is okay to be sad once in a while, it is okay to ask for help and comfort, it is okay to not be okay sometimes, Lou. I want you to know that."  
Louis smiled weakly at the alpha in front of him, tears were flowing slowly from his eyes from Harry's little speech.  
"Thank you, Haz." He sniffed. "I really needed to hear that."  
"Anytime, angel." Harry bent down and kissed the tip of Louis's nose. "Now, do you want help to undress?"  
***  
When Harry and Louis finally entered the bathroom twenty minutes later, Harry still in his clothes while Louis was in a fluffy robe, the other two brothers had set up the most beautiful bath.  
The room smelled like roses and vanilla, the scent calming Louis's senses. On the surface of the water in the tub, rose petals were floating and on the edge of the tub stood four champagne glasses, with a bottle of champagne by the side of the tub. Small candles were also lighting up the entire space with a soft glow.  
"Too much?" Marcel asked tentatively.  
"Perfect," Louis whispered.  
With some help from the triplets, Louis stripped from his robe and got into the flowery smelling tub.  
The tub was huge, the three brothers could situate themselves in the tub by the omega. Marcel sat directly behind the boy, while Harry and Edward sat on the opposite end.  
Soft music was flowing through the air from speakers in the roof of the bathroom, making the atmosphere very relaxing and, also, very romantic.  
Marcel very lightly traced the tips of his fingers along Louis's shoulders, down his upper arms until he reached the boy's hands, which he held in his, stroking his thumbs over the back of Louis's hands. Louis closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the touch, feeling himself melt into Marcel. The tingly feeling from before was slowly increasing, reaching his toes and fingertips.  
Harry and Edward had taken one of Louis's legs each, massaging his feet and calves lightly, trying to get the poor omega as relaxed as possible.  
Marcel started to trace light kisses down Louis's neck and shoulders, Louis tilted his head to give him more space, sighing in content.  
"Tell us at any time, and we'll stop." Marcel reminded him, as he ran his hands up and down Louis's arms.  
"No," Louis whispered. "Wanna- I want to feel like yours again." He whined when Marcel accidentally bit down a little too harshly on his shoulder, the alpha had not been prepared to hear that.  
"What princess wants," Edward said as he pulled on Louis's leg, making him slide down in the tub a little, getting closer to the other two triplets so that Edward could caress his thighs. "Princess gets."  
Harry also jumped on the train, he moved to beside Marcel and began to stroke Louis's chest, pinching his nipples. Louis breathed a shaky sigh, a small moan escaping his lips at all the attention.  
"Tell us, baby." Harry whispered in the omega's ear. "What do you want?"  
Louis opened his eyes, meeting Harry's intense gaze. Harry noticed that the omega's pupils were blown, only a thin silver of blue was left in his eyes.  
"Take care of me, make me forget." Louis whispered. He arched his back when he felt Edward's fingers circling his hole. "Please, alpha."  
Harry released a guttural moan so close to Louis’ ear that he could feel the warm blow of his breath on his skin.  
“Say that again,” Harry whispered, his hand pinched Louis’ hard nipple between his fingers making the younger boy let out a gasp.  
“Alpha.”  
“That’s it,” Edward encouraged, his hand still tracing patterns on Louis’ thigh under the water, slowly inching higher and higher to where Louis wanted his attention the most.   
Louis closed his eyes, leaning back into Marcel with a whimper as Harry began sucking on his other nipple. Needing something to hold on to, Louis reached a hand back and grasped the hair at Marcel’s neck in a fist and pulled his head down so that he could kiss him. It was open mouthed and messy, their tongues clashing and fighting for that dominant edge that Marcel was inevitable going to win.   
Louis separated from Marcel with a groan as Edward finally took hold of his dick and started to tantalizingly slow move his hand up and down.   
Louis whined, squirming in Marcel’s lap until both Harry and Marcel took a gentle yet decisive hold of his torso and hips, restricting his movements.   
“A-ah, more Edward, please-“  
“Ah-ah,” Edward tutted, removing his hand completely from Louis’ member. “How should you address me?”  
Louis squirmed as much as he could in the brother’s grip, feeling Marcel’s hardness below him. He released a shaky breath as Harry began tracing small kisses along his collarbone and up his neck.  
“Alpha.”  
“Mhm,” Edward hummed as Louis felt his hand return to his dick, stroking a little faster now, gliding easily with the water around them.   
Louis’ toes curled as he felt that familiar warm coiling in his stomach.  
“Sto-op.” He panted.   
Edward looked up at him, raising a brow and just looking so in charge and so alpha that louis almost came on the spot.   
“Did you just tell me what to do?” Edward asked, a teasing hint to his rough tone.   
“I want to come with one of you inside me,” Louis said, feeling his face grow hot at his confession.  
“Oh, is that so?” Marcel asked in a whispered tone from behind him, nuzzling his nose in the hair at the base of Louis’ neck, making him shiver. “How convenient that you’re already on my lap, then.”  
Louis felt a small smirk grow on his lips as he freed one of his hands from Marcel’s loosened grip, inching it below the surface and under him, his fingertips gracing the soft hairs of Marcel’s happy trail, slowly getting closer and closer to Marcel’s member which was very much standing to attention. He was just about to circle his small fingers around the girth of him when Marcel grasped his wrist tightly.  
“Do. Not.” He growled, a very rare hint of alpha timber in his voice as it deepened several octaves. Marcel leaned even closer to him, clutching at him so that they were tightly pressed chest to back, his mouth just above Louis’ ear. “I am two seconds away from exploding, and I will be damned if I don’t do so inside of my omega. So don’t you dare ruin that by putting your gorgeous little hands on me, understood?”  
Louis squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a fresh wave of slick rush out of him at Marcel’s words. “Understood… Alpha.”  
“You know what?” Harry said, reduced to only running his fingertips along Louis ribs, making goose bumps appear in its wake. “I rather enjoy him calling us that.” He spoke over Louis’ head to his two brothers, making Louis’ even more aggravated. If something didn’t happen soon, Louis would go somewhere else and finish this himself.   
“It is rather nice, isn’t it?” Edward glanced at Louis, giving him a small smirk. He knew how much this grinded the poor boy’s gears.  
“Really stroking for the ego too, I’d say.” Marcel agreed, in response Louis squeezed the man’s dick that he had been stroking throughout their conversation.  
“Alphas,” Louis whined, putting his most pitiful tone of voice to use.   
“Aww,” Harry cooed. “Does poor Lou want some attention?”  
“Yes please,” Louis nodded.  
“How polite of you, sugar.” Edward said, dragging his nails loosely down Louis’ thighs, making the boy arch his back at the sensation, wanting more and wanting to pull away all the same.   
“I’m ready for you,” Marcel growled in his ear. “Whenever you’re ready, you just have to sit.” He chuckled at his own cheekiness.   
Louis gulped, but scrambled up as fast as his exhausted body would let him so that he was hovering over Marcel’s member. Without giving it any thought, he lowered himself down on his alpha, not stopping until Marcel was buried deep inside of him.  
“Holy fuck- “Louis yelped when Edward pinched his thigh.  
“Language, my sweet.” He said with a disapproving look.   
“Sorry,” Louis gasped out as he tried to level his breathing. “It’s just- haven’t had you in so long and it feels… Really good.”   
“None of the others can fuck you like I can, can they?” Marcel hummed in his ear as he grasped Louis’ hips, helping him to rise about halfway on his dick before he sank back down.  
Louis shook his head, not really listening, too lost in the sensation. He felt as if Marcel had never penetrated this deep, which, this was his first time riding any of them, so it probably was. He let go of the last silver of control he held on himself, letting his inner omega come to the surface as Marcel’s huge hands grasped his hips and began simultaneously lifting him up and down as he rolled his hips, setting into a slow and sensual rhythm, hitting his prostate at every inwards thrust.  
“Oh shi-Fudge,” Louis corrected himself quickly, getting an approving smile from Edward and a hand back on his hard dick.   
“I’m- gonna-“ Louis moaned, his back arching as the coiling feeling returned to his stomach.  
“Not yet,” Edward said, but too late.  
Louis released into Edward’s fist with a high-pitched whine, and then slumped back into Marcel who thrust into him three more times before he stilled, Louis felt his knot expand and then the feeling of his hot release filled him. Louis whimpered, feeling far too sensitive, but Marcel only hushed him soothingly, hugging him close and petting his hair in praise.   
“You did so well, baby,” He said, kissing his hot cheek.  
“Amazing,” Harry nodded, kissing his damp hair affectionately.  
“I’ll let it slide for today, since you’ve just gotten back. But in the future, I’d wish for you to wait for our permission before climaxing.”  
“Oh yeah?” Louis opened his eyes tiredly to watch the oldest alpha.  
“Or I’ll just have to spank the disobedience out of you,” He said in a low voice, making Louis shiver.   
“Really?” He tried to sound unfaced, but by the look on Edward’s face, he was not too sure that he had succeeded.   
“You wouldn’t be able to sit for days without thinking about us,” Edward smirked, the heat in his gaze was almost melting louis into a puddle. 

***

They lay quiet in the large tub, champagne glasses in hand and just enjoying each other's company.  
"Thank you," Louis said finally, his voice sounding loud in the dead quiet room.  
"For what, my love?" Edward asked, sipping from his glass.  
"For saving me, for not giving up." Louis answered.  
"But babe why would we have given up?" Harry asked, astounded.  
"Yes, you're our reason to even walk on this planet in the first place. We would never give up on you." Marcel added.  
"Just- Nick said some stuff about you," he turned to Edward. "And I just didn't think you'd come."   
"What did he say, angel?" Marcel asked. The three of them met eyes over the omega's head, this could not be good.  
"He said that the only reason Edward wants to keep me safe is because he wants to protect his company, and that he's doing it for his business." Louis looked down towards his lap, he felt ashamed over accusing the alpha of not caring, but the thought had been bothering him since they had returned home.  
"Oh my sweet, don't listen to him." Edward said as he moved so that he sat beside the small boy. "I would never do something like that. I know that with some of my history with you it seems like something I could do, but please Lou believe me when I say that it's not."  
Louis didn't say anything, he just glanced at his hands. "I- I guess..." Louis said quietly. "I can't just choose to believe you, though."  
"I understand that, Lou." But I hope that you do believe me when I say this. I would die for you, kill for you, go to hell and back for you. I love you and not anyone else. I would never sacrifice you to save my company, ever."  
"Thanks, Eddie." Louis gave his first genuine smile for what felt like months. He looked around to the other two alphas.  
"I love you three too, so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay so I am not the best at this "smut" thing but I am doing my best:) Feedback is of course greatly appreciated !


	24. Chapter 24

"Good morning, love." Harry greeted Louis when the boy passed into the kitchen, tired eyes and ruffled hair from just waking up.

"Morning," Louis huffed as he sat down by the kitchen counter, Harry placing a steaming mug of tea in front of him.

"Why don't we get a good morning back? Only a grumpy 'morning', hm?" Marcel teased the sleepy omega.

"Because," Louis said, warming his hands on the warm mug. "If it were to be a good morning, I'd still be in bed, sleeping."

"Oh don't be such a child," Edward rolled his eyes. "It's not even that early."

"Not that early?" Louis exclaimed. "Edward the clock is bloody five in the morning!"

The oldest alpha shrugged. "Not that early," he said.  
Louis scowled, but said no more, returning to his tea.

"Ready to leave when you finish your cuppa, babe?" Edward asked after a moment of silence.

Louis hummed in answer as he drank the warm liquid. "I am," he said as he put the cup back on the counter, now empty. "Let me just change," he added as he rose from the chair and exited the kitchen.

"No breakfast, Lou?" Harry called after him.

"Not hungry!" Came Louis's voice from upstairs.

"But it's the most important meal of the day, if you don't eat you'll be hungry lat-"

"Let him," Edward interrupted Harry. "I'll bring him a banana or something for him to eat on the way."

"Really?" Harry looked at his brother skeptically. "Good luck giving that boy a banana to eat in the car with you, without him making it sexual in any way."

"I can confirm that," Marcel piped in. "He does what he can to make us uncomfortable, if he's in the mood."

"You two just don't know how to resist him. Show weakness and he'll latch onto that if he's in a prank-y mood."

"Says the one who lost all trace of control when that same boy went into heat, two seconds after meeting him?" Marcel challenged.

"That's different," Edward dismissed.

"How is it different?" Marcel pressed.

But at that moment, thank the Lord, Louis walked into the kitchen, interrupting the argument.

"I'm ready, Eddie." Louis said, yawning.

"Great," Edward went over to their fruit bowl and picked up two bananas. "I'll bring these for you if you get hungry."

Louis smiled at the alpha and walked over to him. "Caring, protecting alpha. I like," Louis stood on his tippy toes, kissing Edward's cheek.

"I gave him the idea, can't I get a kiss too?" Harry pouted.

Louis giggled, walking over to Harry. "Of course you can," Louis kissed his cheek, to which Harry preened.

"Well," Marcel gave an over exaggerated pout. "Now I feel left out."

"Oh we can't have that," Louis fake gasped. He kissed Marcel's cheek too.

"There," Louis said when he was back at Edward's side. "Everyone content?"

The three brothers nodded happily.

***

"Good morning, Mr. Styles." Edward's secretary greeted them as Louis and Edward stepped out of the elevator onto the floor where Edward had his office.

"Good morning," Edward answered as they reached the secretary's desk. "Have my business partners arrived yet?"

The secretary nodded. "They're in conference room four."

"Marvelous." Edward took Louis's hand in his and led him down one of the many hallways.

"You're a little cold, my love." Edward said, squeezing his omega's hand slightly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Louis said quietly. "Just- Little nervous, I suppose."

Louis kind of knew why they were here, to get him some sort of protection, but he didn't know why or with whom they were having a meeting.

"Aw," Edward cooed. "That's alright my love. I can do all the talking. You just sit and look pretty as you always do, and you'll be fine."

Louis nodded, squeezing the alpha's hand back. "Okay, I can do that."

They entered the conference room with a big number four beside it. Inside, four men in sharp black suits waited, they sat on a row on the left side of the long table. Louis followed   
Edward to sit opposite them.

He was about to pull a chair out beside Edward, when the alpha stopped him, and gestured instead to his lap. Louis complied, sitting himself down on the alpha's lap, cheeks going a little red.

Edward acted as nothing had happened, instead greeting the men across the table.

"How about we make this quick, since I have some business to attend to." Edward said, to which the other men nodded.

"Great," Edward shifted so that Louis was sat on his left knee. "This is my omega, Louis. He's the one who needs protecting."

Louis waved a little shyly in the general direction of the other men.

"My brothers and I are well capable of protecting him, any other assumption you may have, you can forget about immediately. The problem arises when the three of us are at   
work, we can't be at his side at all times, which means that he'll need extra protection during that time."

The men nodded in understanding.

"So," one of the men said, clearing his throat. "You want a body guard for protection of the omega at all times when he is not with you, or at your residence?"

"Correct," Edward nodded.

"And you have requested the body guard to be a beta." The same man stated.

"I have," Edward tightened his grip on Louis possessively. "I'd rather not another alpha touch my omega, I'm sure you understand."

The man who had spoken nodded. "I do, but sadly the problem arises in that one aspect, Mr. Styles."

"How come?" Edward raised an eyebrow in question.

"We only have one available beta body guard at the moment, and he already works at your residence, Alex Cassidy."

"Which means...?" Edward said.

"That Mr. Cassidy will remain your chauffeur, but will also take on the work as the omega's body guard, since he has the training for it. In my personal opinion, this is actually the 

better solution since he already knows you and your brothers. But I understand if you don't like the idea, and in that case we will search for another beta suited for the job, but   
that could take a while." The man in the suit continued. 

Edward thought for a moment, Louis sat quiet in his lap and listened intently to the conversation.

"Very well, then." Edward said at last. "Alex will be his body guard, I presume I will have to take the details with him, then?"

"Correct," the man nodded.

"Perfect," Edward rose from his chair. "I will contact him later and sign the contract. You are dismissed."  
And with that, he exited the room, Louis in tow.

"Did you catch all that, my love?" Edward asked as they walked back towards his office.

"I think so," Louis sat down in the chair facing Edward's desk as they entered his office. "Alex the driver is now also going to watch over me at all times?"

"At all times when my brothers or I can't be with you, yes. But we will of course try to limit that time as much as possible."

Louis nodded. "I still think that all of this is unnecessary, though." He added after a beat of silence.

"And pray tell, why is it unnecessary to keep the love of my life safe?" Edward asked, putting his chin in his hand, looking over at Louis.

"I'm not arguing that it's unimportant to keep me safe." Louis explained. "I just don't think its necessary to make such a huge deal of it. I can manage myself, I did for twenty years   
before you three showed up. And also, Nick's gone now.""My sweet, sweet Louis." Edward shook his head. "I admire your determination, I do. But please, I would sleep easier at night knowing that you are protected at all times. We don't want a repeat of last time, do we?"

"No we don't, but he's go-" Louis started, but Edward interrupted him.

"He is not gone, Louis." He said sharply as he banged his fist on the desk, making Louis jump slightly.

Edward realized what he'd done, immediately rounding the desk and crouched down beside Louis.

"I'm so sorry, my love. It wasn't my intention to scare you. I just- I get so worked up thinking of that man." Edward explained.

"It's fine," Louis sighed. "I forgive you, and I understand. I'll take Alex as my body guard, if it makes you happy."

Edward smiled. "Thank you, babe." He kissed Louis softly on the lips.

***

"Please sign here, and here." Edward pointed to the different parts of the contract where Alex were to leave his signature.

"There," Alex said after signing on the last line. "All done."

"Fantastic," Harry smiled.

The three brothers, plus Louis were stood in Edwards home office. The other two brothers had wanted to join in on the contract signing.

"Well then," Alex turned to Louis. "I guess that you and I will start to hang around each other a lot more."

"I guess so," Louis smiled.

"Alex will also supervise you while you work at most times from now on," Edward informed the small boy. "Since the three of us will have work to attend to on most occasions."

Louis nodded. "That works."

"Thank you for doing this, Alex." Marcel said.

"It's no problem, my pleasure to help." The beta answered as he moved for the door. "I will see you tomorrow then, Louis."

"Yeah, bye." Louis waved at the beta.

"Great," Marcel clapped his hands together as the door closed. "Now, how about we eat dinner at Harry's restaurant, to celebrate?"

"I'd love to." Louis exclaimed. "We never got the chance on my birthday."

Everyone eyed the middle triplet, waiting for an answer.

"Why not," Harry shrugged, to which all of them cheered.


	25. Chapter 25

Three weeks passed. Three weeks of Louis dealing with overprotecting, slightly smothering alphas, and awkward conversations with Alex the driver, and now security guard, apparently.  
Which lead them to where they were now.  
"Alex," Louis sighed. "I like you, man, but for the love of God let me go take a piss by myself. Just this once."  
Alex shook his head, small smirk gracing his lips.  
"Sorry Lou, But no can do."  
They had reached pet name basis of their friendship approximately three days ago, when Louis finally had snapped and told the beta that if he called him Mr. Tomlinson-Styles one more time, he would slap him.  
"Fine," Louis huffed, letting the other man follow him into the public bathroom in the cafe they were currently.  
"I'm hot, the least you can do is hold my sweater." He threw his, or Edward's, lavender sweater in the beta's face. "Don't peek or I will for real slap you and punch you in the nuts."  
"I won't Lou," Alex rolled his eyes fondly at the omega. "Don't worry, just do your business so that we can leave. Edward is waiting."  
"Yes sir," Louis mock saluted the beta before entering one of the stalls to pee.  
***  
"Eddie!" Louis squealed a he launched himself into the arms of the large alpha.  
"Lou babe," Edward said calmly as he caught the flying boy without flinching. "Could you please tell me why you are not wearing a shirt?"  
"Hot," was all Louis offered as a response, his face buried in Edward's neck.  
Edward sighed, hoisting the boy farther up on his hip. "My love I don't really like you walking around my office with that gorgeous chest on display." He tightened his grip on the boy. "Don't want my dimwitted alpha employees to ogle you."  
"Maybe I like men ogling me, make them want something they can't have." Louis smiled smugly.  
In an instant, Edward had the small boy pinned between himself and the door, chest to back.  
"Don't." Edward growled. "Say things like that, ever." He snaked a hand into the boy's hair, pulling his head backwards. "I haven't mated you yet, as much as I hate it you aren't mine. Not yet." He breathed heavily down the omega's neck, making the latter let out a breathless moan.  
"Now, what do we say?" He asked the omega, pulling extra on his hair when he didn't speak.  
"Sorry," Louis gasped, feeling the pleasurable pain.  
"Sorry who?" Edward pressed, pulling even more on the boy's locks.  
"I- I'm sorry, alpha." Louis got out, panting when Edward let his hair go.  
"We are going home, now." Edward said, taking his phone from his desk to text his brothers to meet them there.  
***  
Edward's black Tesla skidded to a halt in front of the Styles gates, almost hitting the iron fence. Edward threw his door open, running to the other side of the car to get Louis, before hurrying towards the door where Harry and Marcel already stood.  
"Marcie, Hazza!" Lou greeted the two alphas, grinning.  
"Hey sweets," Harry smiled fondly at the very cute omega in his brother's grasp. He and Marcel had no clue as to what was going on, Edward had just texted them saying to come home in an instant.  
"Our boy never learns how to behave, it seems." Edward told his two brothers, who both looked disapprovingly at the omega.  
"We will just have to teach him how, then." Marcel decided as he lifted the boy under weak protests and carried him up the stairs.  
He put down the small boy on the big mattress, Louis spread out on the large bed instantly.  
"Are you ready, sweets?" Marcel asked, inching closer to the boy at the headboard.  
"So ready," Louis panted. "so,so,so,so ready."  
"Okay then," Marcel chuckled. "Then how about we remove those jeans of yours? They seem very uncomfortable."  
Louis nodded rapidly as Marcel unbuttoned his jeans with his fucking teeth, starring at Louis with such intensity that the omega could not for the life of him look away.  
Marcel grasped the hem of Louis's jeans, pulling them off agonizingly slow.  
"Marcel come on!" Louis wanted to scream in frustration.  
He reached down towards his jeans to pull them off himself, but was stopped by two large hands encircling his wrists.  
"Ah, ah." Harry tutted. "I don't think so my dear, you are here to learn to do as told, aren't you?"  
"Seriously?" Louis panted. "Not this again guys, come on just fuck me already."  
"We will do this our way or no way at all, love." Edward purred in his ear, making goose bumps appear on his skin.  
Louis took a deep, shaky breath. "Please," He whined.  
"You will get what you want, babe." Marcel took pity on the boy and pulled the pants of the rest of the way, leaving Louis in only his thin baby blue boxers.  
"Oh my God," Harry blurted out. And in the next second he'd placed himself on top of the small boy, moaning when their crotches aligned. "You look amazing in pale blue." Harry groaned.  
Louis managed a small, breathless giggle. "Thank you, Hazza. But now kindly put your dick inside of me before I do it myself."  
Harry couldn't help himself, he let out a burst of surprised laughter.

(A/N: Don't tell me you can't hear exactly how it sounds by just looking at this pic)  
"I'm sorry," Harry cleared his throat. "Totally ruined the mood there."  
"You sure did, now just- Inside of me." Louis slapped the alpha laying on top of him on the head, trying to make him hurry up.  
"As you wish, my prince." Harry kissed Louis cheek lovingly before travelling lower down his body, pausing at his nipples to give them some very needed attention.  
Louis let out a soft moan as he felt hands slowly starting to stroke his dick through his boxers, caressing and kissing his thighs.  
Louis closed his eyes, letting himself fall into the feeling and enjoy the moment. He had missed this a lot, and while trapped at Nick's, he didn't think he'd ever be able to enjoy this again.  
Louis moaned and arched his back when someone's, he didn't know nor cared who's, hand moved inside his boxers and took his dick out, freeing it from its containment.  
"Lou," came Marcel's voice suddenly right next to his ear. "Open your eyes, you want to see this."  
And- What? See what? Louis was on cloud nine, literally. Everything was very hazy. He did open his eyes though, and almost choked at the sight in front of him.  
There were Harry and Edward, kissing each other while both of them stroked Louis's thighs blindly. Louis watched mesmerized as their tongues danced with each other, teeth clashing in their eagerness. 

"I am going to cum," Louis blurted out. "Right the fuck now, oh my god."  
But, of course, since the triplets were assholes as usual, Edward immediately circled his hand around the base of Louis's dick, effectively holding off his orgasm.  
"You fucking-" Louis punched the duvet in frustration. "Just for once let me fucking enjoy myself, damn it."  
Edward broke apart from Harry, a thin string of spit connecting their mouths for a split second before it broke. The alpha glanced in Louis's direction, smirk on his face.  
"But why would I do that when I'm having so much fun? I'd rather you didn't cum for a while, so don't."He reveled in Louis's frustration.  
"You are a bag of dicks, Edward Styles." Louis huffed, then he turned to Marcel.  
"You are the only one I like from now on," he decided. "Now, finger me until I cum and then bruise my ass with your thrusts, thanks." He finished with one of his innocent smiles.  
"With pleasure." Marcel said as he moved down Louis's body once again.  
Edward leaned down to kiss the Omega, but Louis stopped him with a hand to the man's forehead.  
"Nuh-uh, you were mean so now you won't get anything."  
"But baby are you sure you can resist this?" He asked and when Louis nodded stubbornly, Edward took his right hand in his, guiding it down to his boxer clad crotch and letting the omega feel just what he was missing.  
"Okay, Yeah." Louis let out a shaky breath. "Just one of you get inside me right now before I go mad." He whined, his sexual frustration was reaching its peak.  
"Okay, hun. Turn over and show us that ass of yours now," Marcel said.  
It was a struggle since all of his blood had traveled south, but after a few struggling moments Louis managed to flip into his stomach and arched his back to its breaking point, making his ass stick out.  
Marcel was on him in an instant, waiting no time and circling two fingers around his rim before pushing them in slowly. Louis let out a mix of a victorious shout and surprised moan at the intrusion. He was producing slick like crazy, felt it trickle down his thighs as Marcel went in with his tongue, changing pace from slow and agonising to fast and exhilarating.  
Louis squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling, subconsciously pushing his ass out for more.  
He felt the familiar wave of pleasure begging to build up, but decided against telling the triplets, they'd just cut him off again.  
Instead, Louis kept as quiet as he could, squirming when Marcel's miraculous tongue reached that special spot inside of him.  
"Right- Right there Marcie, don't stop, keep -ugh, my God." And with that, Louis could not believe it, but he was coming.  
"Yes!" He shouted in triumph as he felt Marcel tense behind him.  
"Louis," Edward sounded pissed. "Turn around."  
Louis gulped, but decided to gather all his courage, and turned around to meet three very disapproving faces.  
"What did I specifically tell you?" Edward scolded, crossing his arms over his naked chest.  
"Not to cum," Louis answered, feeling shame wash over him, their expressions had that effect on him.  
"And what did you just do?" Harry pressed, also disappointed with the omega's lack of will to listen to them.  
"I, uh, came." Louis averted his gaze, unable to look at them.  
"You did, and we were just getting to the good part." Marcel shook his head. "I was just about to, what was it? Bruise your ass with my thrusts."  
"Are you going to just get yourselves off now?" Louis asked. "Not going to fuck me at all?"  
"Oh we will fuck you, dear." Edward smirked.  
"But first, we'll treat you to a little show." Harry added. "No touching, or we won't fuck you either."  
Louis nodded nervously, eyes glued to the three of them to see what they were about to do.  
The triplets glanced at each other before Harry and Marcel met in a wet kiss, they were fighting for dominance in the kiss, but eventually Harry won. Marcel just took it as Harry carefully slid his tongue into his mouth, sucking on it, exploring every part of Marcel's mouth.  
They drew back for air finally, and that's when Edward also joined the kiss. Louis watched agape as the three brothers moaned and switched saliva right in front of him. He wanted desperately to palm his hard on, but didn't dare to, those three had eyes in the back of their heads.  
Instead, he had no choice than to watch on as Harry's hand snaked itself down Edward's boxers, grabbing his thick nine inch dick and freeing it from the Calvins. Edward grunted deep in his throat as Harry started to jerk him off as they continued to make out.  
Marcel slid his hand up Harry's chest, pinching the man's nipples hard. Harry broke the kiss to let out a deep moan.  
"Oh fuck Marcel," He panted as the bespectacled alpha kept his attention on his brother's nipples.  
That's when Louis had had enough, and lucky for him he knew exactly what to say to get them to fall for it.  
"Come on, please I'm so, so sorry." He cried out. "Please just fuck me good. Show me who I belong to. Who's I am to fuck. Show me who my alpha is."  
Three heads snapped towards him in less than a second.  
"Oh we'll show you, dear omega." Edward purred as he slid up his body slowly.  
"Harry," he addressed the middle triplet. "Lay on your back beside Lou, and you." He nodded towards Louis. "Climb on top of him, ride his cock real good, Yeah princess?"  
Louis whined at the pet name, and hurriedly climbed on top of Harry. He squatted above the alpha's waist for a second before slamming himself down straight onto the man's dick.  
"Holy-" Harry grasped the boy's waist tightly. "Shit you're tight."  
"You're big as hell, holy shit." Louis retorted, starting to move his hips in figure eights to try and get used to the alpha's girth.  
Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him.  
"You think you have room for another dick in that marvellous ass of yours?" Edward purred, kissing along Louis's shoulder.  
"Fuck yes," He panted. "Give it to me."  
"As you wish," Edward answered, and with that he placed himself behind Louis, aligning his own dick with the omega's hole, before pushing in.  
Louis screwed up his face as the feeling of being completely full washed over him.  
"Marcel," He said breathlessly, opening his eyes and searched for the youngest triplet.  
Marcel sat leaned against the headboard and jerked himself off slowly, watching the scene in front of him. They locked eyes.  
"I think my mouth can do a better job than your hand, alpha." Louis got out between moans.  
Marcel didn't need to be told twice, he scrambled to get on his knees in front of Louis face.  
Louis wasted no time taking the man's thick penis in his mouth, sucking teasingly on the tip for a moment before going to town and deep throating the youngest brother, while the other two fucked him from behind.  
"Right there, Lou- yes." Marcel gripped the omega by his hair, pushing him down even farther, choking on his own spit, and making it drip down his chin.  
"I'm gonna nut," Harry groaned from beneath them. "Like- Fuck! Right now."  
"I'm with you, brother." Came Edward's strangled voice from behind.  
And with a final, sloppy thrust, the two of them came, both their knots popping inside of the omega and locking them together.  
Louis got off Marcel's dick with a wet 'pop'.  
"Fuck oh my god-" He gasped, leaning towards Marcel for support.  
Marcel began to jerk off hastily, taking Louis's face in his other hand, leaning his face up so that their eyes met.  
"How about I cum on your face? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He growled, way past turned on at this point.  
Louis looked up at him with big, blue eyes shining with tears.  
"Please, alpha."  
And that was all Marcel needed before exploding his load all over Louis's face, some even draping over his long eyelashes.  
Marcel climbed off Harry's chest shakily and lay down on the other side of the huge bed, chest heaving.  
Somehow, Harry and Edward managed to manoeuvre so that they were too laying down comfortably with Louis in between them.  
"Guys?" Louis whispered as Marcel handed him a wet rag to wipe the cum off of his face.  
"Hm?" They answered in unison.  
"If this is what I get for not listening, I'll do that more often."  
He got three exhausted groans in response.


	26. Chapter 26

"What is that smell?" Louis held his sweater paw over his nose and mouth to protect himself from the horrible odour wafting from the kitchen area.  
"Uhm..." Marcel said cautiously. "Coffee?"  
"Get it out of my sight before I slap someone," Louis said as he backed away from the room.  
"I know that you don't particularly care for coffee Lou, but is there really a reason to overreact like that?" Edward questioned, crease between his brows as he looked at the younger boy.

"I don't overreact," Louis huffed, irritated. "The smell is just making me want to barf all over our expensive wooden floor."

The three brothers looked cautiously at one another. But they simultaneously decided that they did not want hell to break lose today, so Edward grabbed the freshly made coffee and poured it down the drain with a pained expression on his face.

"Thank you," Louis breathed out a heavy sigh as he walked back into the room and jumped up and sat on the kitchen counter. "Now, breakfast."

***

"So," Louis put down his steaming mug of peppermint tea. "How are things?"

He was sat on the huge sofa in the Payne-Malik Household, fluffy blanket on his lap and a soft looking Niall beside him.

"How are things?" Niall repeated. "Lou, I have barely heard from you since the kidnapping, seen you even less. And the first thing you ask me is how things are?" He inspected   
Louis's tired looking face. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"Yeah," Louis said a little ashamed. "Sorry I haven't really called."

Niall closed the distance between them on the sofa, grasping his best friend's hand. "It's fine Lou," he said, then added quietly. "How are you, really?"

"I'm-" Louis cut off, a lump building in his throat. The easiest thing would be answering that he was fine, but was he really? He was not fine, not even close, and he knew that Niall would call him on his bullshit right away if he said he was.

"I think I'm having a major case of PTSD, to be honest." He settled for instead.

"Lou I'm so sorry," Niall squeezed his hand harder. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Thank you," Louis whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat with difficulty. Talking about it would make it better, he knew that. "It's just- My stomach hurt and I constantly feel like someone's watching me. I just feel antsy."  
"And the triplets?" Niall asked tentatively, in case of it being a touchy subject.  
"They're great, a tiny bit too protective but I get them, it's okay." Louis picked up his cup again, hoping the peppermint would soothe his stomach ache.  
Niall nodded. "And Alex is your security guard now too?"  
"He is," Louis sighed. "He's a good lad, I just kinda miss my alone time. I can't help feeling a little trapped, you know? I'm never alone, not even when I go to the restroom, and sooner or later it's gonna drive me nuts."  
"But you don't need protection when you're here, right?" Niall asked, to which Louis nodded. "Great, then if you feel like you need to be alone, just have Alex drive you here, and you can hang out in your old room here. We can't leave unfortunately, triplets orders, but you'll get to be away from them and kind of be alone."  
Louis couldn't suppress his smile. "That sounds amazing, Ni, thank you."  
Niall put his arm around the other omega's shoulders, hugging him. "Of course, anything for my wife, you know." He smiled.  
Then Louis saw something that made him freeze.  
"Ni," he grasped the omega's left hand that were resting on his shoulder. "Is that a ring?"  
Niall retracted his hand, blush spreading across his cheeks.  
"Yeah, uhm, you had just returned home and we didn't feel it was the right moment to tell you." He twisted the shining diamond ring on his finger.  
Louis jumped up from the couch, twisting stomach pains be damned. "You have been engaged for almost a month and you didn't tell me?" He shrieked.  
"I'm telling you now?" Niall said sheepishly.  
"Ni that's wonderful news!" The brown-haired omega flung himself on his best friend. "I need you to tell me everything. Where did it happen? How? Was it romantic - Of course it was it's Liam and Zayn we're talking about- But tell me everything."  
Niall laughed. "Fine, Lou, just- Breathe, okay?"

And Niall started to tell the story.

 

***

"Thank God Lou is okay," Liam said, breaking the silence in the room. They had just gotten the call from Harry, saying that they were on their way back home with Louis.  
"Yeah," Zayn agreed. "I feel sick thinking about what could have happened to him if they hadn't found him in time. But I can't help feeling Nick wanted them to find him, I mean, he didn't put up a fight when Edward found him, did he?"  
"I don't want to reflect on it more than necessary, I'm just glad he's alive." Niall added.  
"You're right, love." Liam kissed the top of the omega's head. "How about we go out to eat tomorrow? Celebrate that he's home?  
"I'd love that," Niall smiled.

The next night the three of them dressed up in suits. Zayn in a dark red, Liam in a black, and Niall in a pastel blue number. Liam drove them to one of the fanciest restaurants in town, having already booked a table by the glass wall, making them have a full view of the slowly setting sun over the beach below.

They enjoyed a very expensive dinner, drinking champagne and talking about anything and everything. Suddenly, their waiter of the night came to their table, a red rose in hand that he reached out to Niall.

"What?" The blond omega said, completely lost for words as one after the other, waiters and waitresses came to their table, giving him a red rose each. He glanced towards his alphas, who only smiled sweetly towards him, acting oblivious and doing it very poorly.  
Then finally, after a dozen red roses, the chef came out of the kitchen. He had a warm smile on his face and a single white rose in hand, which he gave to Niall.  
Niall watched the chef open mouthed, then looked at the bouquet of flowers in his hand, then he switched his gaze across the table to ask his mates what was going on.  
He was met with both of them on one knee in front of him. A black velvet box in their hands, displaying a beautiful diamond ring.  
"What-" Niall felt as he was going to cry.  
"Niall Horan," Liam started, looking lovingly up at the omega.  
"We've been mated for a while now, and known each other even longer. We know every part of you, just as you know every part of us. You are the light in our lives." Zayn continued.  
"You are the most beautiful person in a beautiful world. The special one in a sea of ordinary. The white rose in a sea of red. We love you to infinity." Liam added on the speech.  
"Will you marry us?" The both of them asked in unison, looking hopefully at the omega who now had tears in his eyes.  
"Oh my God," Niall cried. "Of course, I'll marry you."  
He got to his feet and embraced his mates, Zayn placing the ring on his left hand and kissing it.  
"He said yes!" One of the waitresses exclaimed. She was smiling at the trio, phone in hand, she had filmed the entire thing.  
The other guests and staff in the restaurant broke out in applause as the three hugged each other, before settling down by their table again.

***

"That is the most romantic shit." Louis looked open mouthed at his friend. "Never ever let those two go."  
"I won't," Niall laughed, holding his left hand up. "They're kinda stuck with me now."  
"So, when's the wedding?" Louis asked.  
"We're planning a fall wedding; we want to get married outside in the sunset with all the colours on the trees." Niall said, then turning to Louis. "That reminds me, would you like to be my best man?"  
"Are you kidding me? Of course I want to," Louis said happily, hugging his friend. "I'd be hurt if you asked someone else."  
Niall gasped. "I would never."  
"You better not," Louis smiled, shoving him, making Niall fall off the couch.  
"Hey, rude." The omega said as he resurfaced from the floor, pout on his lips.  
Louis just laughed, for the first time in a long time, he was truly happy.


	27. Chapter 27

Louis stared wide eyed at the white stick in his hand, then at the other seven laying on the bathroom counter. There were two pink lines on the one in his hand, the same as the other on the counter.

 

Pregnant.

He was pregnant.

Oh my God.

He was panicking. This was not supposed to happen. I mean, sure, he'd had unprotected sex with the triplets, but the doctors had told him that the chance of him getting pregnant was very small. Now here he was.

What will Edward think? He thought anxiously. Last time he'd discussed pregnancy with the triplets, they had found out about him not having alphas, Edward had stormed out. But   
he had changed his mind since that, right?

Louis did not know what to do, what to say. Part of him was ecstatic, the omega part of him. But the other part of him was worried sick, they hadn't discussed this, hadn't discussed children at all.

He did the only thing he could think of, he called Doctor Luke.

***

"You're sure that you are pregnant?" Luke asked, looking at the anxious omega across his desk.

"I took eight tests, Luke. I'm positive." Louis said, twisting his hands in his lap.

"And the triplets don’t know?" Luke guessed.

 

Louis nodded. "They don't. I had the driver, who's also my security guard take me here. Told them I just had a regular check-up."

You promised them to not keep secrets anymore, a voice whispered in his head, he pushed it away.

"Okay," Luke sighed. "Here is what we will do. We'll go take an ultrasound to confirm the pregnancy. If you're pregnant, you'll just have to come here for check-ups a little more   
frequently than 'regular' pregnancies. It's not dangerous, okay?"

"Okay," Louis stood up and followed Luke to the ultrasound room.

Louis hissed as the cold gel was placed on his tummy, the nurse placing the ultrasound wand on him and moving it around. After a few moments of silence, she turned the screen so that Louis could see.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant." She smiled at him.

Louis couldn't help himself, tears flowed silently down his cheeks. "Really?" He whispered.

"Really," The nurse answered. She printed a few pictures on the ultrasound for Louis to take home.

She gave him a few paper towels to dry his stomach off while speaking.

"Now, since your situation is as it is, you'll have to come here a little more frequently than usual for check-ups. We just want to make sure that everything is fine with the baby the   
entirety of the pregnancy. It's not dangerous, we just want to have an extra eye on you regarding your state of health." She explained.

"Okay, so it's not dangerous for the baby?" Louis asked, pulling his shirt down.

"We can't guarantee anything, since your condition is so rare, but it should be completely fine. If you wanted to have an alpha pup though-"

"I know," Louis sighed. "Can't have them. It's fine though, my alphas are fine with it."

I hope, he added in his head.

***

"Did the appointment go well?" Harry asked, greeting him at the door with a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah," Louis steeled himself. "Haz, I need to talk to the three of you, like right now."

Harry's pulse immediately went up, instincts kicking in.

"Of course baby, what's wrong? You okay?" 

"Fine," Louis waved off. "Just get your brothers and meet me in the living room, okay?"

Harry nodded before hurrying off to find the other two.

When the three of them were sat on the sofa, Louis entered the room, hands behind his back.

"I wasn't at a usual check-up today," he said, bracing himself for their reactions.

Harry looked scared, Marcel closed his eyes, as to gather himself. Edward showed no reaction, his hands twitched, but that was it.

"I thought we said no more lies?" Edward said, his voice scary calm.

"I was at the hospital," Louis hurried to say. Clutching the ultrasound pictures in his hands behind his back, he was feeling sick with nerves.

"Just out with it then, what were you doing?" Edward examined the small boy, although not unkindly.

Louis said nothing, but placed the pictures in front of the triplets on the coffee table, waiting for them to catch what it was.

Marcel was the first to react.

"You- You're pregnant?" He looked up at the omega.

Louis pursed his lips, trying to suppress his smile.

"Seven weeks along," He whispered.

"Holy shit," Marcel stood up, embracing the omega tightly. "Oh my God," he whispered in the boy's ear. "I love you so much.

Next came Harry, joining the embrace with tears in his eyes. He kissed the top of the omega's head. "You're wonderful. I love you so much."

Louis broke from their embrace, looking nervously at Edward.

"Eddie?" He whispered.

The eldest triplet stood up, slowly walking towards the small boy.

"I-" He whispered. "I'm going to be a father?"

Louis nodded.

Edward said no more, he only hugged the boy close to him.

That's when Louis broke, he'd been scared shitless that Edward would leave. But now it was clear, Edward wasn't going anywhere.

Marcel and Harry joined the pair, and there they stood, hugging each other in the middle of the living room.

***

"Harry we are not dressing our child in that." Louis said sternly, making the alpha pout and putting back the baby onesie he had been showing his omega.

"But Louuu," He whined. "Why not? It's cute."

"Because," Louis explained while flipping through more onesies. "It says 'I love Daddy', the internet has ruined that word for me forever. It's a no."

Suddenly, Edward was behind him, whispering in his ear.

"And here I was thinking you were innocent, instead you're here thinking dirty things about such an innocent thing as a text on a baby onesie."

"Me? Innocent?" Louis scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

"Could it be so that Daddy is a hidden kink of yours, if you're thinking so frequently of it?" Edward purred in his ear.

"No," Louis shook his head a little too quickly. "I'd never."

"Hey!" Came Harry's voice from a few isles down. "Don't knock it till you try it, love!"

Louis shook his head. Silly, dirty minded alphas, he had.

"Shut up and help me look for baby stuff instead!" He shouted back, trying not to roll his eyes fondly when he got a "That wasn't a no!" back.

***

"I want to make a nursery." Louis declared one night during dinner.

"Sure," Edward shrugged. "We can take one of the guest rooms. Do you want to paint it and everything?"

"Well, duh. Obviously." Louis answered.

"No need to sass us, love." Marcel warned. "We have spanked you before."

At that, Louis gulped. "Fine, sorry Eddie." He squeaked.

"It's fine, sugar." Edward smirked; he loved the effect they had on the small boy.

"We can order paint tomorrow, and then paint it this weekend?" Harry suggested. "What colour would you like, darling?"

"That sounds great," Louis smiled. "I was thinking painting it yellow, but more of a pastel yellow, not traffic light. And then we can have dark wood furniture. Like, a dark crib and   
changing table, maybe a white rug too."

"Sounds amazing, my love." Marcel smiled fondly at the omega. "We'll order yellow paint tomorrow, okay?"

Louis nodded, broad smile on his lips. "Thank you. I love you guys so much."

"We love you too, so much." Harry answered, pecking the omega's cheek lovingly.

They were happy, finally.

How soon that new found happiness would fall to pieces, none of them knew.

Not yet.


	28. Chapter 28

"Stop it Harry!" Louis shouted between laugher as he tried to protect himself with his arms in front of his face.

"Tell me I'm your favourite alpha, and I'll stop." Harry teased while still trying to reach Louis with his paintbrush, which was covered in yellow paint.

"Fine, fine, you're my favourite alpha and I love you the most, now please stop!" Louis squealed.

"Aww, you think? That's so sweet of you Lou bear." Harry said, looking very smug.

"You absolute dork," Louis said, rolling his eyes fondly at the older man.

"Your dork," Harry corrected him with a small pout. "Right?"

"You better not be anyone else's dork," Louis retorted as he picked up the roller with paint again. "Only mine."

Harry went up behind the omega, his hands instinctively going straight to the boy's stomach, caressing the small bump that had begun to ever so slightly show.

"I absolutely love how possessive you've become, could it be our pup making you keep an extra eye on us?" He nosed along the omega's neck, breathing in the sweet smell of pregnant that had begun to show itself in Louis's scent.

"I'm not mated to you," Louis pouted, trying to concentrate on painting the last wall of the nursery. "You're not mine, really."

"Of course we're yours, baby." Harry grasped the boy by the shoulders, making him turn around so that they could lock eyes.

"We don't need bond marks, we don't need no paper from the city hall. You are ours and we are yours, end of story." He really wanted the omega to understand every word he was  
saying, needed him to understand.

"I know, Haz," Louis sighed. "It's just hard sometimes, you know? I'm bearing your child and still I have to endure watching other omegas throwing themselves at you guys like you're available."

"I know baby," Harry took the sad omega in for an embrace. "It sucks. But the moment that child is born, we will mate you. That's a promise."

Louis giggled as they separated. "You'll have to wait six weeks after the birth before you three get anywhere near this gorgeous piece of ass, I have to heal first. Silly alpha."

Harry groaned. "I will not be able to keep my hands off of you for six whole weeks."

"You'll have to, at least you won't have to push out a child from inside of you. You drew the lucky card here, Styles." Louis teased.

"You're right, you're so strong for doing that." Harry kissed the omega's forehead lovingly. "My strong princess."

Louis couldn't help blushing, he was loving the new pet names.

"Enough talking, back to painting." He said to get the alphas focus away from his reddening cheeks. He took the roller that was still in his hand, booping Harry on the nose with it, leaving behind a yellow stain on his face.

"Heey," Harrys pouted. "Rude."

"Less pouting, more painting." Louis answered, winking before turning around to keep painting the wall.

 

***

"Don't peek," Louis said while keeping a close eye on two of his alphas, who were blindly walking into the new nursery, covering their eyes with their hands.

"We aren't peeking," Marcel smiled at the cute omega.

He had to admit that he was tempted to look, but he was pretty sure Louis would kick him in the balls if he did, so he decided to not risk it.

"Okay," Louis said, standing in front of Marcel and Edward, who were still covering their eyes. "You can look now.”

Marcel and Edward removed their hands, looking around the small room. It was beautiful. The walls were painted yellow, the newly bought crib and changing table stood against one wall, both made in a deep dark wood. The floor was covered with a fluffy white rug, and against the other wall stood a small dresser, it too in the same deep dark wood as the   
crib and changing table.

"You two did all this in two days?" Marcel gaped at Louis and Harry who stood in the middle of the room, looking proud.

"Yep," Louis said, popping the 'p'.

"Why the surprised tone, brother?" Harry teased. "Didn't believe we could do it?"

"To be honest," Marcel inspected the cute yellow and grey pennants hanging over the crib. "No, I didn't."

"Hey," Louis picked up a stuffed rabbit from on top of the dresser, flinging it at Marcel. "Rude."

Marcel, thanks to his alpha reflexes, caught the flying stuffed animal before it hit him, turning to Louis and laughing at the stubborn look on the boy's face.

"Sorry love, you did great." He smiled when the omega blushed at the praise.

"This all reminds me," Edward said suddenly, turning to Louis. "I have a surprise for you too, princess."

"A surprise?" Louis said suspiciously. "What kind of surprise?"

"Wait here a moment, you'll love it." Was all Edward said before he exited the room.

He came back a moment later with his hands behind his back.

"Do you remember when we went shopping for baby clothes earlier this week?" He asked the omega, who nodded.

"Well," Edward continued. "I couldn't stop thinking of our conversation, so I went back there yesterday and-"

"I swear to God," Louis interrupted him. "If you have what I think you have behind your back I'm gonna scream."

Edward just smiled innocently, holding up the one and only onesie that said 'I love Daddy'.

"Edward I already told you guys no!" Louis exclaimed. "I will not put our child in that, no way."

"Well that's too bad," Edward said, not sounding very sorry at all. "But something tells me you won't be as against the next thing I picked up on my way home."

And from behind his back, he pulled out a white T-shirt, suspiciously Louis sized, it too with the text 'I love Daddy' on it.

Louis gaped at the shirt, but said nothing.

"He's speechless," Edward commented with a smirk. "Knew you'd like it."

"Is this some kind of weird invitation to start calling you guys daddy? Is that what you want?" Louis tried not to squirm on the spot at the thought.

"I think that you love that idea just as much as we do, you're just afraid to admit it." Harry said, putting a comforting hand on the omega's back, telling him it's okay.

"Well, uhm," Louis paused for a moment. Was he really doing this? Oh, well.

"Don't knock it till you try it, I guess," He turned towards Harry. "Right, daddy?"

***

"Okay, so I was thinking navy blue and silver as theme colours for the wedding," Niall said, looking through what felt like the thousandth wedding magazine.

The two omegas sat yet again on the couch in Louis's former home.

Louis beamed. "I love it," he said. "Your suit could be light grey and theirs navy blue," He pointed to a page in the magazine in his lap of two male models in navy blue suits. "Like   
these."

Niall nodded in excitement, picking up his phone and taking a photo of the page for later.

"Hey, by the way." Louis started, the blond omega looking up from the magazine to show that he was listening. "Easter is coming up next weekend, would you thee like to   
celebrate it at our house with me and the triplets?"

"Is that even a question?" Niall beamed. "Yes, duh. We would love to!"

"Great!" Louis said. "I'll tell Haz immediately so he can prepare an Easter dinner."

"I want to celebrate this wedding thing," Niall decided, standing up and walking over to a cabinet in the corner of the room. "Wine?" He asked Louis.

"Oh, Uhm no thank you." Louis said, absentmindedly stroking his small bump.

"Okay," Niall shrugged, pouring a glass for himself before settling back on the couch.

"Actually," Louis turned to his best friend. "Ni, I need to tell you something."

"Shoot," Niall said, taking a sip from his glass.

"I'm pregnant." Louis said, unable to suppress his smile, it never ceased to amaze him that he actually was.

"What?" Niall shouted, almost spraying their entire expensive couch in the red wine. "When? How- Or well, I am educated enough to know how- But, what?"

"Ni calm down," Louis laughed. "I didn't know it could happen either, but here I am." 

"How far along are you?" Niall asked as he reached a hand out tentatively, putting a hand on Louis's stomach after he nodded his approval.

"Seven weeks," Louis answered, gazing down at the minuscule bump. "Baby's the size of a blueberry, according to my baby app."

"This is amazing, I don't know what to say." Niall felt like crying at his best friend's news.

"You're going to be uncle Niall soon," Louis teased, nudging Niall's shoulder.

"Stop," Niall laughed. "Don't teach your baby to call me that, it makes me sound so old."

"Oh I'm sorry, would you prefer auntie Niall?" Louis poked his tongue out at the blond boy.

"Honestly, yes." Niall looked at Louis with a serious face, before snorting a laugh. "Or, the baby could just call me Niall, or Ni-Ni."

"Or fartface," Louis shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows what I'll teach my child."

"You will not teach your first born to call me fartface, I will cut you." Niall threatened.

"Oh really? Try me."

The both of them sat quiet for a moment before they burst out laughing.

They laughed until their stomachs ached. Louis took in every moment; loving to finally laugh, finally smile, to finally be happy.


	29. Chapter 29

Happiness is the most wonderful feeling in the world. It makes you feel warm, you feel as if you could do anything.  
But, the thing about happiness is that it is fragile. So fragile that it could break at any moment, shatter by your feet, no longer the wonderful feeling you kept tucked close to your   
only a moment ago.

That's how Louis felt, starring down at the small card in his hand. It was attached to a dozen red roses, that he thought were from the brothers, but apparently not.

Red is such a beautiful colour, don't you think? The colour of love, the colour of strawberries, and, funny enough, the colour of blood.  
P.S. Oh, and congratulations on your baby, by the way.  
\- N.G

Louis had to tell the triplets.

He had to.

Because he would rather die than something happening to his unborn child.  
He picked up his phone, pressing Edward's contact with shaking fingers, and put the device to his ear.

Barely one ring went by before Louis heard the alpha's deep voice on the other end.

"Hi darling, what's up?" He said, still typing out an email on his computer while taking the call in his hands free.

"I just received a flower order and-"

Edward interrupted him. "Oh, Harry or Marcel must've sent those for you. I didn't, sadly." He said, already going to a flower arrangement website and ordering their most expensive   
bouquet for Louis, adding chocolate and a small teddy bear on second thought before confirming.

"No, it's not from them," Louis cleared his throat shakily. "It's from... him. It's from Nick."

"What?!" Edward all but roared on the other end, Louis swore he could hear the startled shout from his secretary through the phone. "What does it say?" He demanded.

Louis read the note out loud for Edward to hear.

"And it was attached to a bouquet of red roses," he finished.

Edward said nothing, all Louis could hear was heavy breathing over the phone.

"Eddie I'm scared," Louis admitted. "What if he hurts our baby?"

"He won't hurt our baby, love. Or you, I'll make sure of it." Edward tried to calm both himself and Louis down. "We'll find a solution, I promise."

***

Barely twenty minutes later, all three of the brothers burst through the front door, eyes frantically searching for their omega.

"Lou?" Harry called out into the house.

"I'm here!" Came Louis's voice from the kitchen area, which is where the triplets went.

Inside, they found Louis sitting on the kitchen counter, munching on baby carrots that he dipped in Dijon mustard. The card and flowers still stood beside him on the counter top.

"Thank god you're okay," Marcel breathed out a sigh of relief. "Edward called us directly after hanging up with you, and we broke probably every traffic law on our way here."

"I really love the three of you," Louis stated, jumping down carefully from the counter. "Please don't be squished in a traffic accident for driving too fast, I'd die if you did." He   
pouted.

"Aww, hubby no." Harry was on him in an instant, the mere mention of Louis dying had his stomach twitching unpleasantly. He hugged the small boy tightly. "We won't die, we'll   
live till we’re two hundred years old and have seventy grandkids."

Louis pushed away from the alpha. "I won't give birth to that many kids," he protested. "Never in a million years. Let us start with Blue, Okay?"

"Blue?" Marcel questioned, easing a brow.

"Baby's small as a blueberry in week seven, I don't like saying 'it', so I started calling the baby Blue." Louis explained, blushing.

"That's so cute." Harry buried his face in the boy's locks, hands going to his baby bump. "I'm perfectly content with the pup, Blue, in your stomach."

"I hope for all of our sakes we're getting more than one pup," Edward butted in. "Because-"

At that, the shrilling sound of the doorbell interrupted them.

All four of them walked over to the door suspiciously, not wanting to take any risks, regarding the note that they'd just gotten.

"Who is it?" Edward shouted through the door.

"Police!" A deep voice shouted back, making all of them freeze.

Marcel reached for the door knob, slowly opening the door to show three police officers standing on their doorstep.

"Uhm," He said uncertainly. "Can we help you, officers?"

"You are Harry, Edward, and Marcel Styles, correct?" One of the officers asked, glancing down on his notebook.

"Yes, we are." Edward squared his shoulders; he could feel trouble coming. "How come?"

"You three are under arrest for breaking into a villa in the town Easthaven a few weeks ago, we have your finger prints as proof from the crime scene."

Louis froze.

They were arrested for doing what now at where?

A soft whimper escapes him when he was pushed to the side in the tumult that followed. The three alpha officers tried to put handcuffs on the triplets, who refused.

"You can't take us, we have a pregnant mate!" Harry shouted as he wrestled against the wall with one officer.

"You have the right to remain silent," the police officer said while pushing Harry up against the wall, hands behind his back. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in   
a court of law."

"Let us go, we can explain!" Marcel struggles against the second alpha officer, they were on the floor.

But, to no use. The triplets were cuffed in special strong handcuffs to hold even the strongest of alphas, and were now being pushed towards the door.

"You have the right to have an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court." The last officer said, pushing a protesting Edward in front of him.

"Wait!" Louis ran out after them, bare footed and only in a large sweater and shorts in the unusually warm April weather.

He watched teary eyed how the triplets were led to the police car and stuffed harshly inside, still struggling.

"Can I come with?" He shouted after the officers.

"You're welcome to come down to the office and visit them, we'll have them in custody until their trial."

And with that, the police car drove away, his three boys in the back.


	30. Chapter 30

Louis had called Alex as soon as he saw the police car drive away.

He knew that Nick could be watching, lurking around the next corner. He had learned from last time. He could not be alone at any cost, whether he liked it or not.

Louis had tried to fill Alex in on what had just happened, but it was proven pretty difficult, since he was half screaming hysterically into the phone. After a minute or two Alex had   
gotten the essentials, and said he'd be over in a few.

Louis went back inside and locked the door immediately. He sat down on the last step of the staircase to wait for Alex. The house felt ghostly empty all of a sudden, since it had been filled with no more than six alphas fighting only minutes ago.

Louis put his hands on his small bump, slowly stroking the skin, tears flowing silently down his face. He would not let anything happen to his precious baby.

He wasn't sure how much time passed, but all of a sudden, he heard the sound of keys twisting in the lock on the front door. His head snapped up immediately, rapt with attention   
at the sudden sound.

The door opened slowly, and in came a soaking Alex, it must've started to rain outside.

"Hi, Lou." Was all Alex said before Louis ran to him and crashed right into the beta's open arms.

Large sobs were shaking Louis's small body, he had finally broken.

"I don't know what to do Alex," Louis's bawled into the other man's already wet jacket. "They're gone and I can't get them back, and Nick is coming for my baby and they can't   
protect me and-"

"Shh," Alex hushed the small boy, steadying him in his arms. "It will be okay Lou, the triplets have great lawyers, okay? They will get them out of there in no time."

Louis looked up at the slightly taller man with big, tear filled eyes.

"You sure?" He sniffed, and Alex's heart almost broke at the sight of the fragile omega.

"Positive," he assured the boy. "I mean, it was a simple break in. They'll be fine. They more than can afford the bail."

Louis nodded and wiped his nose with his sweater sleeve. "I guess," he sniffed. "It's just- Hard."

"I know," Alex hugged the boy again, holding him close. "I know."

"Can you please drive me to Niall's place?" Louis asked, voice still trembling from his sobs.

"Absolutely," Alex smiled at the omega. "Go pack an overnight bag, I'm guessing you don't want to spend the night here alone?"

Louis nodded. "You're right, I'll be right back." And with that he hurried up the stairs to pack a duffle bag with all his necessities and a weeks’ worth of clothes, better safe than   
sorry. He threw in the photo that they kept on the nightstand as well, for good measure.

It was a selfie that Harry had taken, he had the longest arms. All four of them were smiling and squinting at the camera, sun showering their faces in a golden light. Louis loved   
that picture, so much that he had taken it upon himself to frame it and put it by the bed.

He looked down at the picture fondly, before carefully placing it in his bag and going back down to Alex.

***

When Niall threw the door open, he was met with a very fragile looking Louis, hair messy and eyes puffy from crying. Niall didn't say a word, he only took his friend into his arms   
and hugged him. He so desperately wanted to take over some of the pain the other omega was feeling for himself, anything to help Louis and make him hurt less. But he could not   
do that, sadly. Instead, he just hugged him tight, placing a kiss on the top of the slighter shorter omega's head.

"Come on," Niall whispered. "Let's get inside, yeah?"

Louis nodded, and followed the other omega into the apartment. In the doorway he turned to Alex, who still stood in the hallway.

"You can come too, if you want?" Louis glanced at Niall, who nodded in affirmation.

"Of course," the blonde smiled.

Alex followed them into the apartment and closed the door after them, unbeknownst to the figure at the end of the hall, who swore quietly as the sound of the door closing,   
travelled through the hallway.

***

"Please boss- I didn't help him," Oliver panted. "I p-promise you, he escaped with his alpha's help, I would never-"

"Shut the fuck up," Nick snapped at the young boy that he had in shackles against the wall. "Last time we talked about this I remember you pleading me to let him go, didn't you?" 

He asked while stepping menacingly closer to Oliver.

"I did but-" Oliver was scared shitless of the shark-like, predatory alpha. "But when you said no I accepted that, I would never-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up, hm?" Nick took Oliver's chin in his hand, tilting his head upwards so that their eyes met. "Do I need to gag you?"

"No sir." Oliver shook his head as much as Nick's hold let him.

"Good," Nick let go off him and stepped back. "Now, I want you to tell me everything that happened that night."

"Uhm, boss?" One of the guards by the door spoke up tentatively. "Is this really necessary? Is some software really worth all of this?"

Nick laughed. A cold, humourless laugh that sent shiver up everyone's spines.

"Oh, don't you get it?" He turned to the guard who shrunk into himself slightly at the intense stare. "It's not about the stupid software anymore, I could not care less about that. It   
has become personal, it has always been personal, really. Now all I care about is giving them as much pain as possible, and what better way to do that than to hurt the one person   
that stands closest to them? Won’t that, say… Double their suffering, hm?"

"But- Sir I beg you, please don't hurt Lou." Oliver's mouth had spoken before his brain had time to think over the sentence and stop it.

Nick snapped his head in Oliver's direction.

"What was that?" He said in a sugar sweet voice. "You called him 'Lou'? Aww, are you guys on pet name level already? How sweet."

And with that he sent a well-aimed kick to Oliver's solar plexus, making the younger boy curl in on himself with a groan.

At that moment, another of Nick's men came through the door. Nick did not know, nor really care who. He could not be bothered to learn all of their names, no time for pesky   
personal pleasantries. 

"Fill me in," Nick said with a snap of his fingers.

"The omega is at his best friend's apartment. He has his security guard with him, and the household also consists of two more alpha males." The unnamed man said. "But your   
anonymous tip to the police worked, the triplets are in jail. Police grabbed them a few hours ago.”

"The men you have undercover on the police force have gotten the Styles’ case, and will hinder them from leaving for as long as they are able to as well. It's going to be difficult   
for them to be let off, good lawyers or not." Another guard spoke up.

"Marvellous, now is our chance then." Nick smiled viciously.

***

"Edward- please for the love of God stop screaming—Yes, if you'd stop screaming for a second, you'd hear me say that he's here with us, safe." Liam sighed into his phone.

Edward had not stopped, judging by the way Liam held his phone an arm length from his ear.

"If you keep this up, I'll hang up and you won't speak to him!" Liam screamed into the phone to try and be heard over Edwards yelling.

It immediately went quiet on the other end.

"That's what I though, thank you." Liam noddd. "Here he comes."

Liam stretched the phone out to Louis, who took it and placed it to his ear.

"I swear to everything that's holy," he said before Edward had time to open his mouth. "If you scream at me the way you did with Liam I will hang up."

"Sorry baby, I won't." Edward said immediately, his voice was slightly gruff from all the previous yelling.

"Good," Louis held a protective hand on his tummy. " I have a terrible headache," he pouted.

"Aww I'm sorry my love," it was driving Edward positively mad to listen to his pregnant omega saying he wasn't feeling good and not being able to help him. "Have Liam fetch you   
some painkillers and water, yeah?"

"All ready on it," Liam said and hurried into the kitchen, his alpha hearing making him hear every word that was spoken. "Just tell you prick of an alpha to not shout at me again."

"Liam told me to tell you that-"

"I heard, my love." Edward interrupted him. "Now, we don't have much time so I want you to listen very closely, okay?"

"Okay," Louis sat down in an armchair in the living room. "Go on."

"We are fine, but it may take us some time to get out of here." Edward started to explain. "I am sure that you're very confused, so I'm going to keep it short and simple. We broke   
into a house a town over when you were gone because we thought that you were inside, which you were not." He was quiet for a moment, trying to come up with a way to say this   
as simple and painless as possible.

"Okay so here is the deal. Someone gave the police an anonymous tip that we were the ones who broke into the house, which isn't false. But the police are also very resolute to   
keeping us here for some reason. They won’t tell us what he bail is, I’m guessing it’s because they know that we’ll be able to meet the demand and then leave… I’m not sure.”

"Okay," Louis voice has suddenly gone kind of flat, which struck Edward as a little weird, but he didn't comment on it.

"We will get out, honey, don't worry." Edward hurriedly assured the small boy. "Our lawyers are working on it as we speak. Although, we're probably going to be here overnight. So, 

I want you to stay put at Niall's, okay?"

"Yeah, I won't leave." Louis nodded, he was too scared to go anywhere since Nick could lurk around any corner, ready to just snatch him off the streets like last time.

"Good," Edward let out a small sigh of relief, he was prepared to fight the omega on this. He didn't think that the boy would accept the imprisonment in the apartment that easily. 

It struck him as a bit strange. "Stay in the apartment at all costs, don't even go out to go to the grocery store, and no work, obviously. If it knocks on the door, have Alex, Liam, or 

Zayn answer it. Never answer the door when you're alone." Edward mentally ticked off everything on his list to tell Louis.

"Oh, and have one of them go out and buy you a new phone, there is a risk that Nick's guys could track the one you have at the moment."

"I will," Louis nodded. "And no answering of doors or phone until I've got a new one."

"Great, good boy." Edward praised the omega. "I've got to go now, but we all love you very much, and we'll be home before you know it, okay?"

"I love you too, hug your brothers for me." Louis said.

"I will, goodbye love." And then Edward hung up.

Louis lowered the phone from his ear and gave it back to Liam who stretched out two pills and a glass of water to him.

"Didn't want to bother you in the middle of the call," he said as Louis gratefully swallowed the pills.

"I think I'll go lay down, see you later." Louis said, walking to his room and closing the door after himself.

Left behind stood two alphas, one omega, and one beta and stared after him.

"Anyone else think he's unusually subdued?" Zayn broke the silence.

"He was in hysterics before we came here, maybe he's tired himself out?" Alex guessed, but he too had a worried expression on his face.

Niall shook his head. "Lou is usually a very emotionally driven person," he said. "He wouldn't normally take a call like that, and not argue at all, or show any kind of emotion really.   
I get that he might be tired, but the Lou I know would not just accept that his alphas are in prison for God knows how long while he is out here, pregnant and with a scary as hell enemy to the triplets out to kidnap him."

"You're right," Liam nodded. "Think you can have a talk with him in the morning?" He turned to his omega. "I think he'll listen most to you since the two of you are close."

"Yeah," Niall agreed. "I'll get on that in the morning, but now I want to sleep."

Zayn stood behind his omega, placing his hands on the smaller boy's hips. "Go upstairs my love, we’ll join you soon." Then he turned to Alex. "I can show you to a guest room, you   
can borrow clothes from me if you want as well. I think we're the closest in size."

"That'd be great, thanks mate," Alex smiled gratefully as he followed the black-haired alpha down a hall.

"Come on love, let's go to bed." Liam kissed the top of Niall's head before taking him upstairs to their bedroom.

***

Louis was sat curled up on the floor in the corner of his room, the picture he'd brought with him in his hands.

"These are your daddies Blue," he held a hand on his small bump. "They are very nice, I promise. They may be in jail now but they will be home soon to talk to you, okay?"

He felt a little stupid sitting by himself and talking to his unborn child, but he strangely felt that Blue would be the only one who would not judge him or look at him with that I-  
feel-sorry-for-you look. Well, mainly because Blue didn't exactly exist yet, but you get the point.

A small knock came on the door before it opened and Zayn poked his head inside.

"Hi Lou," he decided not to comment that Louis shouldn't be sitting on the cold and hard floor while pregnant. "I was wondering if you'd want some supper?"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry." Louis shook his head.

"You sure? I was thinking of the-"

"I said I'm fine, thanks." Louis said a little snappier than intended.

"Oh, Okay." Zayn looked a bit unsure of what to do. "Well, you know where the kitchen is if you get hungry, goodnight then." And with that he closed the door.

Louis knew he was being a huge ass to his friends, who were just trying to help. He just—He didn't want anything else than his three boys back safe under his wings. He'd gotten   
very protective of the triplets as of late, probably as a consequence of the pregnancy hormones and lack of a mating mark. He sighed, stroking his bump and closing his eyes.

***

Louis hadn't noticed that he'd fallen asleep on the floor of his former bedroom, until he woke up. There were footsteps and rustling coming from the kitchen, and curious as he   
was, Louis went to investigate.

Sneaking to the top of the staircase, he peeked down at the combined living room and kitchen below. He saw someone, a silhouette, against the faint light from the common area   
reflected in the kitchen window, but he could not see who it was.

Louis snuck back down the hallway to the small closet, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw his old metal baseball bat still tucked in there beside the vacuum.  
He grabbed it and sneaked as quietly as he could towards the stairs and down the lacquered wooden steps. When he was at the entrance of the kitchen, he slammed his hand on the light switch at the same time as he screamed.

"Don't move!"

 

To his surprise, Niall jumped approximately three feet into the air, turning around with wide eyes to face his friend.

"Niall?" Louis said in utter bafflement.

"Louis?" Niall said, just as surprised. It came out a bit muffled though, since he had his mouth stuffed with what seemed to be Lucky Charms, going by the cereal box beside him   
on the counter.

"Jesus," Louis placed a hand over his racing heart. "You scared me."

"I scared you?" Niall said when he'd swallowed his mouthful. "Who's screaming and holding a bat in their hands? It certainly is not me, that's for sure."

Louis lowered the weapon in his hands.

"What are you doing here at three in the morning, anyway?"

"Well excuse me for taking a night snack in my own kitchen," Niall scoffed.

"Sorry I scared you," Louis put the bat on the counter and jumping up on the counter to sit next to it. "Though Nick had found me."

"Ah," Niall nodded in understanding. "Well, I'm sorry too then. Guess I scared the living crap out of you, judging by your pale face and the baseball bat."

"You did," Louis agreed.

"Anyway," Niall jumped up on the counter opposite of the one Louis was on. "Why are you being so... How to put it? Mellow?"

"Well why the fuck do you think?" Louis rolled his eyes, mood immediately jumping through the roof. "I don't have any alphas, do I?"

"I know you don't, you asshat." Niall crossed his arms over his chest. "But that's not an excuse for you being an asshole. It may be a reason, but not an excuse."

"Listen," Louis glared at his friend, who were pissing him off at the moment, quite frankly. "You could not possible understand how I feel in the situation I'm in right now, so don't   
come here pretending you know jack shit about it."

"But then help me understand!" Niall exclaimed, raising his voice slightly but being mindful of the sleeping occupants of the home. "I can't do anything if you refuse to tell me what   
I can do, Lou. To shut me out, to shut us out, won't help." He jumped down from the counter and stood between Louis's legs. "Don't you get that?"

Louis starred at his friend, his partner-in-crime and soulie, before bursting into tears.

"I-I don't know what to do either Ni, and it's driving me fucking mad."

"Come here," Niall whispered, wrapping his arms around the smaller omega and petted his hair. "It'll be okay Lou, they will find a way out, okay? And in the meantime, you'll be   
safe here, I promise."

Louis just gripped Niall's shirt tightly in his fists, and cried into his chest for a while.

***

"I demand to see my lawyer right now or I swear, I will rip you knot out and fucking feed it to you, you useless ass cactus!" Edward was screaming at the top of his lungs at the   
officers on the other side of the bars.

"Edward for god's sake," Marcel grabbed his sibling harshly by the shoulders and got close to his ear. "You insulting the police is not going to help our case, so stop it right now."

"But they won't-" Edward looked as if he wanted to stomp his foot like a little child. "It's our right Marce."

"Then we will listen to them and cooperate like good people, and maybe they'll let us off with just a fine to pay, okay?"

"Fine," Edward huffed, sitting down on the bench beside Harry, who was sitting with his head in his hands. He hadn't said more than a few words since they got there.

"Boys," Marcel crouched down in front of his two brothers. They were weak right now, he had to be strong for them, he had to. "Let's try to get some sleep for now, and we will solve this in the morning. We'll be out of here and with Louis by lunch, yeah?"

The other two green eyed alphas said nothing, they just walked over to the three beds in the corner of their cell will mellow looks on their faces, and flopped onto them with   
matching groans.

"What's the use to sleep?" Harry muttered. "I can't anyway, the sound of Lou screaming for us will haunt me forever."

"Me too," the other brothers agreed in unison.

"He must be so scared right now," Harry's voice wavered slightly. "Not knowing a thing, when we'll be back, if we’re okay... Anything."

"All this stress can't be good for the pup." Marcel voiced what had been a huge concern for him the past couple of hours, gnawing at the back of his mind.

"Don't say that." Harry shuddered. "Blue will be just fine, and Lou will as well."

"I really hope so," Marcel said, barely loud enough for the other two to hear. "I really, really hope so."

***

Niall threw his hands up in the air, apron with the text "Kiss the cook" around his waist.

"When are you going to stop being such an annoying dipshit?"

Louis pretended to think about it. "Hm, never." He laughed at Niall's annoyed sigh.

"At least stop eating disgusting foods when I'm trying to bake cookies." Niall said while looking back to his recipe.

"I don't think I will," Louis dangled his legs from the counter top that he was sat once again, munching on pieces of apple that he dipped in mayo. "I'm pregnant, come back when you have a more relevant excuse you peasant. Now bake my cookies."

"It's not your cookies," Niall looked back at the other omega and rolled his eyes. "They're for my alphas, we have our four-year anniversary tomorrow. I told you."

"And now you are depriving a pregnant omega his cookies," Louis gasped. "You evil little troll."

Niall laughed, "You can be a troll."

"Oh wow, what a comeback.” Louis said sarcastically, Niall could feel the eyeroll even if he didn't see it. "I almost need to fetch me some aloe Vera for that burn, damn."

"Shut it and I'll consider giving you some." Niall took off his beloved engagement ring and placed it beside him so that he could mix the dough. He didn't want to risk ruining a 30-  
carat diamond ring with chocolate chip cookie dough.

Louis hopped down from his place on the counter and placed a slobbery kiss on Niall's cheek as a thanks, before announcing that he was going to nap and that he would destroy   
them if anyone woke him up for any other reason than feeding him cookies.

"Glad to have you back, Lou!" Niall shouted after the blue-eyed omega as he retreated upstairs.


	31. Chapter 31

Louis looked up from the photograph in his lap when a knock sounded on his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" He called out.

"It's your wife!" Came Niall's voice from the other side.

 

Louis sighed. "Come in, or don't. I don't care."

Niall opened the door and stepped into the room, an apprehensive look on his face. None of the occupants in the household knew where they had Louis at the moment, he was always all over the place with mood swings; angry outbursts one second and jokingly bantering the next. So far, the omega had been angry all day, snapping at anyone and anything that came close to him.

Niall went over to where Louis was sat on the floor, against the wall, and crouched down beside him.

"Happy Easter?" Niall tried to say joyously, but it came out as an unsure question.

He held out an Easter egg towards Louis. It was rather big, with yellow chickens on it and a yellow ribbon around it.

Louis gave Niall a short glare, before accepting the egg, which was progress in his mood. He didn't snap at Niall, at least.

Louis carefully untied the ribbon and opened the egg. A small gasp escaped him when he uncovered two pairs of baby Adidas sneakers, one pastel blue pair and one pastel yellow pair.

"They came out with a pastel spring collection and I couldn't stop myself." Niall admitted in a whispered tone. "I couldn't decide between the yellow and blue pair so I bought   
both."

"Thank you, Ni." Louis picked up one of the incredibly small shoes and inspected it. "They are very cute."  
Niall smiled. "Glad you like them, Lou."

Louis gave him a small smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes, before going back to the photograph of him and his triplets.

Niall took the chance and sat down beside his friend, hoping and praying that the pregnant boy wouldn't smack him for doing so.

 

"How are you holding up?" He glanced down at the photograph that Louis held tight in his small hands.

"I'm two months pregnant today," a small sniff escaped Louis. "And they're not here to see it."

"Aww, Lou." Niall put his arms around the boy's shoulders, hugging him to his chest. "It'll be okay, they will come back soon."

"They better," Louis huffed, tears now pouring down his smooth cheeks. "I want to be happy again."

At that sentence, Niall's heart positively broke. He ached all over, seeing his best friend hurt so bad. And the worst part, he couldn't even do anything to help him.

***

"As I have told you," Marcel took a steadying breath. His hands were shaking with the urge to punch the stupid police detective in his dumb face. "The reason we broke in was   
because we thought our omega was in there."

He was sat in the interrogation room, handcuffed to the table and with one smug ass looking detective on the other side of the table.

"Mhm," the detective looked unimpressed. "But we have information that the villa in question belong to Mr. Nick Grimshaw. We also know that your brother, Edward, and Nick have been rivals for a very long time. How are we supposed to know that this wasn't an attempt to sabotage him in some way?"

Marcel just stared at the detetive in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me," he said. "What the hell does that even have to do with anything? I told you that we were looking for our omega. We did not drive all the way over there to try and sabotage anything."

The detective looked down at his case file, eyes scanning over the many papers for a moment before glancing up at Marcel again.

He is looking for another argument, he knows that the previous one is crumbling, Marcel thought. He had to admit, he was feeling a tiny bit proud over himself.

"I just noticed," a smug smile took over the other alpha's face.

Oh no.

 

"There are no records anywhere of any of you having mated an omega. None of you are married, nor mated."

Fucking fuck.

The detective stood up, and paced the floor in front of Marcel.

"So," He crossed his arms and looked down at the sour green-eyed man. "How can we know that you went there for an omega, when you don't have one, hm?"

Marcel couldn't help the rage boiling in his stomach, the alpha inside of him growling at the accusation that Louis was not his.

He tugged angrily at the chains binding him to the table, making the steel surface shake, but not budge.

"We have an omega, but we can't mate him because he's fucking pregnant." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"And how can we confirm that?" The detective quirked a brow.

"I don't know," Marcel exclaimed. "Go to our fucking house, I don't care."

"Very well," the detective pushed the 'stop' button on the recorder in the middle of the table. "I think we're done here. If you would calmly go back to your cell, I'll have a talk with   
one of your brothers."

A deep growl escaped Marcel as two alpha cops entered the room to escort him back to the cell. He wanted nothing more than mount the detective, rip him to pieces. But if he did that, he would most definitely go to prison, and that he just could not do. Therefore, he obediently followed the cops back to his brothers, exchanging a glance with Edward as they passed each other in the corridor.

When Marcel came back to their cell, he went straight to Harry, who was sitting against the wall in the corner of the room with a distant look on his face.

"Hey love," Marcel said cautiously. "You okay?"

"Fine," Harry's voice sounded hoarse. "Just- just miss Lou."

Marcel plopped down beside his brother, stroking his hair to try and soothe him.

"Have you been screaming, Haz?"

Harry nodded. "Me and Edward were fighting before he had to leave for interrogation. I tried to tell him not to get too wound up and say something that would land us more time here, but to cooperate and do as they want so that we can go home."

"And our very own drama queen did not like that?" Marcel guessed.

"He did not," a small smile had made its way onto Harry's sullen face. "He said something along the lines of 'I'll say whatever the fuck I want to those asshats.'"

"Sounds like our Edward all right." Marcel agreed.

"Then he said that I could go fuck myself and that just because I didn't care to get back to Lou as fast as possible, didn't mean that he didn't." Harry sighed.

So that's the problem, Marcel now understood the glossy eyes and damp cheeks.

Harry put his head down on Marcel's shoulder.

"I do care to get back to Lou," he said quietly. "That's why I wanted him to control himself."

"I know Haz," Marcel hugged his brother close. "He didn't mean it; he was just angry."

"He does that a lot," Harry closed his eyes, tired from the lack of sleep last night. He was continuously visited by nightmares of Nick snatching Louis from them, some of them consisting of him chasing after Nick who had Louis in his arms, screaming his name. But no matter how fast he ran, he could never catch up.

"He does," Marcel agreed. "I'll talk to him, okay?"

Harry nodded against his shoulder. "Yeah."

***

"Lou, ready to go?" Liam called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Just a minute!" Louis called, grabbing his new phone from his nightstand before going down the stairs.

Liam had, as promised, gotten him a new phone. His old one was now in a drawer, completely wiped and off.

Louis laced his white high-top converse and followed both Liam and Niall out the door. Zayn was at work, and Alex had gone home for the day, since Louis was well protected with the other two alphas.

They all piled into Liam's black range rover, driving off towards Louis's and the triplet's house. Louis had decided that he wanted to fetch some of the triplet's sweaters and such, starting to miss their scent since he had only brought his own clothes to Niall's.

They were driving towards the house, though the darkening forest when Niall noticed something.

"Do you guys see that too?" He asked, pointing out through the windshield towards the sky, which were turning a dark red-ish purple due to the sunrise.

Louis bent down slightly to be able to see through the windshield where Niall was pointing. Smoke was visible above the trees before them.

"Hm," Liam said, eyes flicking from the road a short moment to look too. "A forest fire, you reckon?"

"Probably," Niall agreed. "I just hope it's not close to where we're going.

Louis on the other hand, tensed slightly. He had a bad feeling in his stomach, a very bad feeling.

***

Harry jerked awake at the sound of shouting. He had fallen asleep against Marcel's shoulder on the floor. Both of them glanced around in confusion, trying to find the source of the sound. They didn't have to wait long for an explanation.

From one of the hallways came no less than three cops, all struggling with a thrashing and protesting Edward.

Marcel put his head in his hands and sighed, this was not what they needed right now.

The three men opened their cell door, pushing the shouting Edward inside, still handcuffed. Edward lost his balance and fell onto his butt on the concrete floor. The cops locked   
the door and left without another sound.

"Cowards!" Edward shouted after them. "Fucking cowards all of you!"

Harry jumped up and hurried over to the oldest triplet, pressing a hand over his mouth to muffle his protest.

"Shut the fuck up, right now." He growled in his triplet's ear. "You will not sabotage this for us more than you already have with whatever the hell you just did in that interrogation   
room."

He removed his hand as Edward sat up.

"They implied that Lou was fucking fake," Edward grumbled. He tugged at his cuffed hands, growling when he couldn't get free. "Said that we did not have a mate, bullshit."

"Then you handle that as an adult Edward," Marcel was more than done with the oldest triplet's antics. "Not like a fucking five-year-old."

"You better not have fucked things up for us now, or I swear to God," Harry glared daggers at the other man. "I will end you."

***

Holy fucking shit.

This can't be happening.

A million thoughts rushed through Louis's head as he watched the once elegant stone mansion swallowed by bright flames.

"No," He whispered as the flames licked at the windows and roof. "This can't-"

"Let's back away from the smoke a bit, yeah?" Niall whispered, grasping Louis's hand and pulling him towards the car and away from the flames. "Li is calling 911, there is nothing more we can do."

"All their stuff is in there," Louis choked on the smoke-filled air. "Our new nursery for Blue, the baby clothes-"

"We'll buy more, we can replace that,” Niall patted his back. "There is no more we can do, Lou. I'm sorry."

Niall turned to ask Liam when the fire fighters would arrive, when Louis saw it.

In the edge of the forest just behind the house, a figure was visible. He was smirking in their direction, playing with a silver lighter in his hand, glinting in the bright lights from   
the fire. When the figure and Louis's eyes met, the person sent a wink and a small wave his way before turning and running into the forest behind the home.

Now, Louis knew he was being very stupid, but he could not stop himself. Rage was taking over, anger and sadness overflowing him all at once as the adrenalin kicked in.

"Hey!" He shouted as he tore from Niall's grip and bolted after the man into the forest.

It had gone dark now, making the figure in front of him hard to detect between the thickening trees, the light from the burning house only supplying for so long.

Louis ran though, as fast as his legs would carry him. He jumped over roots and ducked under branches, getting closer to the bastard who had set his home on fire. His home. No one fucks with his home or his family and gets away with it. Being an omega, he was lighter and quicker than most, tearing through the forest and gaining on the dark figure ahead of him.

He had almost reached him, could almost touch him if he stretched out his hand, when arms captured him around the waist, and a bag was put over his head.

For the second time, everything went black.


End file.
